Was It A Dream?  30 Seconds To Mars
by midnight6277
Summary: Ser agente es fácil. Encubierto, muchísimo mas. El problema... es el caso en el que trabajas. ¿En que momento se involucraron mis sentimientos? Bueno, ni yo sabría explicarlo. Pero, sinceramente, enamorarme de Jared Leto era sencillamente el menor de mis problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas.

Muchos de ustedes ya conocen este fic. Pero como la malvada autora que soy, decidi re-leerlo y quise patearme.

Así que les presento la versión revisada, re-escrita y pulida a su máxima capacidad de "Was It a Dream?"

(Pronto se viene "Bright Lights", la secuela de esta... Cosa)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

No había firmado para esto.

Realmente, no quería hacerlo. No quería terminar atropellada por culpa de un estúpido plan de mi nuevo jefe. Según él, era "necesario" para poder mantener al objetivo sano y salvo.

¿Tenia otra idea para acercarme al tipo? Por supuesto.

¿Mis ideas habían sido escuchadas? Claro que no.

Entonces, estaba obligada a seguir el plan homicida.

-No te preocupes- decía la voz de mi jefe a través del auricular-. Todo saldrá bien, y en 1 año todo terminara.

_Hijo de tu jodida madre, para ti es fácil decirlo._

Pero ustedes se estarán preguntando, "¿por qué aceptaste eso y no decidiste marcharte?"

Bien, mi querido lector, aquí va algo de mi historia…

Mi nombre es Lucy Bennett (al menos, ese es mi nombre actual y el único que debes saber por el momento) y hace un par de semanas fui contratada por el FBI para un caso muy especial. Gracias a mis méritos como subcomisaria de la policía de un país largo y delgado en el sur del mundo y mis únicas habilidades informáticas, caí en el radar del FBI. Al menos esa es la versión oficial y bonita, la versión real es que fui chantajeada. Para que sepas, no soy de trigos muy limpios y tengo un historial delictual informático que pondría a la mismísima Lisbeth Salander en vergüenza.

Pero se supone que aun no debes saber eso, así que hagamos como que jamás te he mencionado aquello.

La cosa es que el FBI prometió que eliminaría mis delitos si yo los ayudaba con un caso en el que ni el mismísimo afectado supiera que pasaba. Un caso encubierto. En un principio, saltaba de alegría, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo sin trabajar de encubierta y era una de mis tareas favoritas. Pero la alegría duro poco, específicamente en el momento que supe quien era el involucrado.

Jared Joseph Leto, actor y vocalista de la banda 30 Seconds To Mars.

Motivo: Constantes amenazas de muerte, sin ningún motivo aparente.

Sospechosos: hasta el momento, nadie.

Quise negarme, no podía trabajar ni mucho menos mentirle a ese hombre. Jared había sido mi amor platónico de juventud (aunque me avergüenzo de admitirlo) y adoraba la banda. Pero, para mi desgracia, el caso ya había despertado mi curiosidad... Y cuando eso pasaba, nada podía detenerme.

-Esta saliendo del estacionamiento, prepárate- nuevamente mi jefe, hablando desde una van que estaba a unos cuantos metros.- Esta distraído por su teléfono, así que aprovecha la situación.

_Adicto a la Black Berry… ¿Qué extraña fijación tiene con ese aparato?_

Esta sin duda seria la parte más dolorosa de todas...

-¡AHORA!

Salí corriendo, a sabiendas de que me estaba poniendo frente a un automóvil en movimiento (cosa que había hecho en situaciones anteriores), y me prepare mentalmente para un leve golpe.

No se que demonios estaba pensando cuando creí que seria "leve".

El vehículo iba a una velocidad mayor a la esperada, según me entere mas tarde, cuando el "golpecito" me dio de lleno en el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, más específicamente en mi brazo. Pude escuchar el chasquido de mis huesos quebrándose por sobre el ruido de los frenos de la camioneta, y de alguna forma termine rodando por el capó hasta que caí y me golpee la cabeza.

Fuerte.

-¡Hijo de tu madre! -grite de dolor y me hice un ovillo, sosteniendo mi brazo roto.

Escuche la puerta del auto abrir y cerrarse con fuerza, el sonido de unos pasos apresurados acercándose a mi y una frenética voz.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- déjenme decirles que esa es la peor pregunta que puedes hacer en estos casos, ni el mismísimo Leto se salvaba de aquello.

-¡No, pedazo de idiota!- prácticamente grité mientras me retorcía del dolor, haciendo que se sobresaltara.- ¿Acaso crees que estoy bien después de que me atropellaste y quebraras mi brazo, imbécil?

Era más claro que mi brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado, dado al ángulo antinatural en el que estaba.

-Déjame que te ayude- dijo, gracias a Kirchoff tenia las manos frías, y mi brazo lo agradecía, pero cuando lo vi, lo único que se me ocurrió fue gastarle una broma.

-¡Santisima mierda! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡¿Eres Kurt Cobain?!- lo siento, no pude aguantarme.

-No- rió e intento sentarme, lo que era una mala idea-, soy… ¿es que no me reconoces?

-Mira, posiblemente tenga una contusión y estas intentando sentarme- si las miradas matasen, Leto estaría en Helheim.- ¿Como carajo quieres que sepa quien eres, imbécil?

Lo se, hablo peor que un camionero, pero si estuvieran en mi situación, también lo harían.

-¡Bueno! Dios, que genio… soy Jared Leto

-¿Atropellada por Jared Leto? Vaya, es mi día de suerte- murmure amargamente, sintiéndome algo mareada.

-Hey, no te desmayes -senti su fría mano en mi mejilla, dandome leves palmaditas.

-Vete al carajo, Leto... -gruñi, varios puntos de color aparecieron frente a mi.

-Niña, no te duermas- si no estuviera sintiendo que mis extremidades se volvían fideos, lo habría molido a patadas por llamarme niña.- ¡Joder, maldita cría! Mantente despierta.

Alcance a ver que sacaba su teléfono y marcaba al 911 pidiendo una ambulancia, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, cambio bastante a como estaba, pero dejenme sus comentarios en un review, ¿vale?<p>

Lean la nota de autor para mas info.

Luego nos leemos,

midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Probablemente me quede dormida (a pesar de los constantes gritos de Jack) porque cuando volvi a abrir los ojos, estaba siendo sacada del asiento trasero del auto de Jared.

-Nombre de la paciente?- le preguntaban a Jack mientras me subian a la camilla.

No veia a Jared, asi que empece, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, a buscarlo con la vista: Al final lo encontr hablando por telefono muy cerca de donde estaba, asi que podia escuchar.

-Se que soy... SHANNON NO ME GRITES!... si, ahora estoy en urgencias con ella... ni siquiera se como se llama- Asi que hablaba con Shannon... pero me obligaban a tomar atencion a otra cosa.

-Lucy Constance Bennett, veinti... que hora es?- le pregunto a la enfermera.

-Son las 00.15, sr.

-Entonces, 27, feliz cumpleaños Lu!, fue atropellada, el sr. de alla me ayudo a traerla- asi que tambien se habia apegado a la historia? con tal de que Jared este de acuerdo...- Fractura en el brazo izquierdo y golpe en el costado superior derecho del craneo. No pudiste estar peor el dia de tu cumpleaños.

-Si lo estuve- vaya, mi voz se escuchaba horrible- recuerda lo que ocurrio hace 9 años.

-Estas conciente! bueno, ya no- dijo Jack.

Luego de eso, senti una deliciosa sensacion de adormecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando logre despertar, la sensacion de adormecimiento fue cambiada por un terrible dolor de cabeza... no recordaba haber tenido una jaqueca asi desde hacia años... el lugar brillaba demasiado... estare muerta? no creo... al final me di cuenta de que era culpa de la maldita luz fluorescente que estaba sobre mi cabeza... malditos hospitales. Cuando por fin mis ojos se acostumbraron a la maldita luz, escuche que abrian la puerta.

-Hasta que despiertas- dijo una enfermera con los ojos rojos. Era imposible no reconocerla, era Connie, mi mejor amiga.

-Sweetie!. intente abrir los brazos para abrazarla... pero solo pude con uno. Crei que corria a mi lado para abrazarme, pero no.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto!- dijo mientras me daba unas indoloras palmadas en el rostro- Ni siquiera sabes como me senti cuando te vi en esa camilla? y ademas un 2 de enero? Te querre demasiado pero si vuelves a...

-Para, para!- le pedi- si ya te entendi, pero no me grites! como crees que estoy yo? muy feliz acaso de que el idiota ese me haya atropellado? crees que estoy feliz con la linda cicatriz que me quedara en la frente y con el brazo enyesado que tengo? No Constance! asi que relajate por favor.

-Ok. ok, ya entendi... pero no me pidas que no me ponga histerica- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Deja de llorar, ya estoy bien... bueno, solo necesito algo para el dolor, pero antes... que hay del asunto JL? - ya sabran de quien hablamos, no?

-El caballero esta afuera, esperando que la damisela se digne a despertar de su largo sueño- por que siempre hablaba asi? - ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, pero se quedo tooooooooda la noche y esta muy preocupado por ti.

-En... en serio?- no le daba credito a sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una horrible punzada atraveso mi cabeza... y no pude ocultar la mueca de dolor.

-Regreso enseguida- se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta

-CONNIE! NO ME DEJES SOLA!- antes de que lo dijera, ya habia salido.

Antes de que volviera, comence a ver como estaba despues del choque: brazo izquierdo 100% inmovilizado y un "pequeño" parche me cubria el lado derecho de la frente. Bueno, al menos eso haria juego con la cicatriz que tenia al otro lado del rostro, ya habian pasado 9 años desde...

-Hola?- pregunto alguien a quien sinceramente esperaba ver.

Jared Leto cruzaba la puerta de mi habitacion con uno de esos ridiculos globos de "Recuperate Pronto" (hablas en serio, maldito idiota?) pero no le podia decir eso... el tipo si se mostraba preocupado.

-Pasa y sientate. Y relajate, si ya estoy bien.

-Lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esa manera... bueno, mas bien lamento haberte atropeyado. Me disculpas?- Odio cuando mira directamente a los ojos! en serio, el tipo si que sabe hacer caer a las mujeres en sus encantos. Cameron, Scarlett y malditas bitches (saben quienes entran en ESA categoria) al fin las entiendo.

-Por supuesto, yo fui la idiota que se le ocurrio cruzar sin mirar- Oficialmente, he quedado como una estupida frente a Jared.

-Y me presento nuevamente, soy Jared Leto... y no Kurt Cobain- ha ha, que gracioso.

-Lo se, yo soy Lucy Bennett, la chica que atropellaste ayer- a ver que haces con esa, Leto.

El tipo me habia atropellado, tengo derecho a molestarlo, no? Pero lamentablemente, lo tomo como una broma... y comenzo a reirse. Genial! soy el motivo por el que Jared se rie... una FG estaria feliz de estar en mi posicion.

-Me alegro que lo encuentres gracioso... ya me imagino como estaria una FG en mi posicion- en ese instante dejo de reirse.

-Una FG? por que?

-Porque estaria gritandote y diciendote que te ama... en serio, no puedo creer que ensucien el nombre del Echelon asi.

-Como sabes del Echelon?- Demonios... el tipo se estaba haciendo el desentendido o realmente lo estaba?

-Como se del Echelon? Por favor, Jared... soy fan de 30STM desde sus inicios- al tipo se le cayo la cara de la sorpresa-

-En... en serio?

-No, estoy de broma! por supuesto, idiota- otra vez no me pude reprimir, pero se estaba comportando como un descerebrado- Soy Echelon desde el Self-Tittle y estuve a punto de ir a Argentina cuando fuiste INCAPAZ por estar grabando Mr. Nobody de no ir a Chile.

Era genial poder decirle eso, descargarme de toooooooda la rabia que tenia guardada... pero Connie entro en la habitacion cortando toda la inspiracion.

-No te puedo dar nada para el dolor porque te acaban de dar el alta.

-Tan pronto?- seremos capricornianos, pero jamas pense que Jared y yo diriamos eso al mismo tiempo.

-Que? acaso querias estar el dia de tu cumpleaños hospitalizada?

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-ahora Jared si que estaba aterrado.

-1º: por supuesto que no, Constance, y 2º: Si, Jared, hoy cumplo 27 años- dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno, quien quieres que te lleve a casa? El sr. aqui presente, Tobey o yo?

Todos eran buenas opciones... que hago?

* * *

><p>Acaso un choque puede ser el comienzo de un amor?<p>

_Los reviews son el alimento del escritor, ademas son gratis! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Creeme que no es ningun agrado viajar contigo... pero ya que Jack y Connie estan ocupados, lamentablemente eres mi unica opcion- le dije a Jared mientras me ayudaba a subir.

-Vaya! me alegra SERVIRTE de algo- dijo haciendo enfasis en esa palabra.

Bueno, estaba un poquito malhumorada... pero como no estarlo. Nuevamente mal el dia de mi cumpleaños, a pesar de ser invierno habia un sol radiante en la ciudad de Los Angeles, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a mi dolor de cabeza y ademas tenia que estar soportando a Jared... aunque lo ultimo era mi deber, por eso estaba aqui en USA.

-Bueno, adonde vamos?- pregunto cuando cerro su puerta.

-Al 209 de St. Patrick's Avenue, despues, si quieres, te vas.

-Ok.

Y esa fue toda la conversacion. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar sobre nada en todo el trayecto... cosa que realmente me incomoda, asi que decidi ser yo la primera en hablar.

-Y que te dijo Jack sobre el atropello?- no pude encontrar mejor tema de conversacion, verdad?

-Quien?

-Jack, el tipo que... ah, ya se, se presento como Tobias, cierto?

-Si, asi se presento... por que le dices "Jack"?- pregunto curioso.

-Porque con ese nombre lo conoci- dije, y no pude evitar reirme cuando se me vinieron encima todos esos recuerdos.

-De que te ries?- me dijo sonriendo... supongo que para aguantar las ganas de reir, siempre me habian dicho que mi risa era contagiosa.

-Cuando conoci a Tobey, el se presento con otro nombre para hacerse mi amigo y asi poder saber mas sobre Connie. Su verdadero nombre es Tobias Jackson... y como recordatorio de todo lo que hizo para ganarse su corazon, siempre le he dicho Jack- dije sin poder evitar nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Eres muy apegada a Connie, cierto?- dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos, si no nos hubieramos detenido porque el semaforo estaba en rojo, seguramente lo habria insultado.

-No se nota? Aparte de compartir nombre, Connie ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria... incluso despues de que ella viniera a USA para trabajar... fue una de las pocas personas que me salvo cuando... - sacudi la cabeza, no queria recordar "eso", sabia que terminaria llorando , pero debia cambiar de tema.- Lo mas comico de toda la historia de Jack, digo, de Tobey y Connie, es como fue que se convirtio en mi amigo.

Realmente debi haberle parecido extraño el cambio de nuestro tema de conversacion, pero seguia curioso.

-Y como se te presento?

-Palabras textuales: "Hola, me llamo Jack y soy gay", simple y sencillo como eso- ahora si que no pudo aguantar la risa.

-En serio te dijo eso?- dijo mientras reia. Era extraño... hace 10 minutos por poco nos odiabamos, y ahora hablabamos como amigos de toda la vida.

.Te lo juro! fue bastante comico, porque mientras el se convertia en "Jack, mi amigo gay" con Connie era "Tobey, el hombre perfecto"... siempre me parecio raro que quisiera saber de ella, y nunca le conoci un novio... pero creeme que cuando Connie me lo presento como su novio, por poco no muero de risa.

-Y ella no te pregunto por que te reias?- dijo sin evitar una nueva carcajada.

-Por supuesto! mi respuesta fue: "yo te lo iba a presentar tambien, como mi mejor amigo gay" pero se puso un poquito furiosa... pero luego el le explico el por que se hizo pasar como gay, y fue solo para saber que le gustaba y que asi se enamorara de el.- baje la vista un segundo y volvi a sonreir.- Desde ese dia son inseparables.

-Es una bonita historia para contarsela a sus hijos.

-Lo se, se los digo a diario... es una buena historia de amor, no crees?.

-Si- dijo mirandome nuevamente a los ojos- llegamos.

-En serio?- no lo podia creer, el viaje desde el hospital hasta el dpto. de Connie duraba 20 minutos, y apenas parecia que hubiesen ocurrido 5.- Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, te ayudo a subir?- Jared Leto amable? sabia que el tipo era asi... a lo mejor lo estaba haciendo para que no lo denunciara (cosa que no hare porque me matan).

-Por favor, no creo poder llegar sola- otra sonrisa, simple cortesia, NADA MAS.

Continuamos hablando mientras tomabamos el ascensor... no pregunten por que, pero me sentia... feliz, tanto que no recordaba la ultima vez que habia tenido una conversacion tan tranquila con otra persona.

-Llegamos- dije mientras me detenia en la puerta del dpto. de Connie.

-Bueno, me alegro de saber donde vives... asi te podre visitar. Toma.-dijo mientras me tendia una tarjeta- Aqui esta mi numero de telefono, direccion e E-mail.

La tome sorprendida... cualquier FG pagaria millones por tener esa informacion, y el me la habia dado como si nada... y si la vendo por E-bay? hmm... podria ser _Claro, hazlo y el FBI te manda presa, destroza tu pasaporte y adios Chile_ (mi conciencia) Mejor no.

-Ehmm... gracias. Por que me la das? no tienes miedo de que la venda?- pregunte curiosa.

-Se que no lo haras- me sonrio, y su BB comenzo a sonar- Ups! debo irme, debia de estar en el estudio desde hace 2 horas...

-Entonces no te detengo mas... andate rapido! Mira que ya quiero escuchar This Is War

-Como sabes...? -no lo deje terminra la pregunta.

-Echelon- dije mientras me apuntaba con la mano buena- acaso lo olvidas? LARGATE YA!

-Ok, adios!- dijo mientras me daba un rapido beso en la mejilla y corria al ascensor... aunque se devolvio.

-No tenias que irte?

-Si, pero antes dame tu numero... si no lo tengo no podre llamarte- dijo sonriendo de manera coqueta.

-Te dire 2 cosas: 1º, no me sonrias de manera coqueta porque eso no funcionara, y 2º, pasame tu adiccion... digo, BB.

-Toma- dijo mientra me la pasaba.

Guarde mi numero... pero esta era una excelente oportunidad de jugarle otra broma, asi que en "Nombre de Contacto" coloque "Lucy Bennet (la chica que atropelle)" Lo se, soy mala.

-Aqui esta- dije mientras le guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.- ahora largate... y suerte!

-Gracias!- y ahora si se habia ido... se despidio con la mano desde el ascensor, y cuando se cerraron las puertas de este, por fin entre al departamento.

Cuando entre, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta... Connie lo habia arreglado todo acorde a mi cumpleaños. Pero tuve poco tiempo para preocuparme de eso, ya que mi jefe, el maldito de Demian Fitzpatrick aparecia en escena con un trozo de pastel en la mano... esperen un segundo, ESE ES MI PASTEL DE CUMPLEAÑOS!

-QUE HACE COMIENDOSE MI PASTEL?- grite furiosa.

-Buenas tardes Bennett, si estoy bien... no creo que tu estes igual. Lamento lo del choque, no pensamos que seria tanto- dijo sonriedo.

Fitzpatrick tenia a la mitad del FBI suspirando por el: Rubio, Alto, Inteligente, Ojos Verdes y un sinfin de adjetivos calificativos calzaban en esta persona de apenas 33 años... pero su historial no se comparaba con el mio. Se podria decir que a pesar de que el era mi jefe, yo perfectamente sin estar en esta mision estaria varios rangos superior a el... pero tengo que esperar.

-Haha, que gracioso Fitzpatrick, tus disculpas no serviran DE NADA, permiteme decirte que nuevamente destrozaste mis planes de cumpleaños.

-Bueno, te tengo un pequeño regalo- dijo mientras me tendia una caja envuelta en papel rosa (el color que mas odio)- y tienes 3 dias libres... despues, vuelves de lleno a la mision.

-Genial... 3 dias para poder recuperarme, quien crees que soy? Wolverine de los X-Men? - le dije.

-No, pero es lo unico que necesitas, querida... te abro tu regalo?

-Por supuesto! no lo podre abrir asi...- dije mientras lo miraba con ira.

-Vaya! cuando lei tu expediente realmente no crei lo temperamental que eras... claro, lo eres solo en casos especiales- comento mientras abria mi regalo.

A pesar de lo "femenino" del paquete, el obsequio era algo que realmente necesitaba: un revolver 9 mm., mi arma favorita en la brigada... era la mejor arma de tiro (a mi parecer) y mucho mejor cuando la usabas con silenciador. No es por ser egolatra... per el año pasado fui elegida como la persona con mejor punteria de toda la PDI.

-Gracias... como supiste? Me encanta- le sonrei por cortesia

-Tu expediente, lo olvidas? Bueno, ahora me voy porque debes descansar... me gusto el pastel, asi que me lo llevo, dile a tu amiga que pronto le devolvere el plato- asenti - Te llevo a tu habitacion?- pregunto coquetamente. Acaso todos quieren coquetear conmigo cuando estoy accidentada?

-No, gracias... de igual manera que le dije al caso que se acaba de ir: "Sonreir de manera coqueta no ayudara" ahora, largate... porque estoy armada y con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Dicho eso, desaparecio del departamento. Me fui casi arrastrando a mi habitacion... necesitaba dormir, asi que me recoste con cuidado, y a los pocos minutos me dormi... y comence a recordar todo lo ocurrido hace ya tantos años...

* * *

><p>Que habra ocurrido hace 9 años? Acaso Demian tiene cierto interes romantico hacia Lucia?<br>Estas y otras preguntas seran resueltas en los proximos caps :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Era como volver a vivir ese dia, mis padres y yo en aquel auto, escuchando y cantando esa cancion a todo volumen mientras viajabamos a la playa para festejar mi graduacion y mi proximo cumpleaños numero 18... el disparo, el choque, los gritos de mis padres y... y...

-Lucia, despierta!- el grito de Connie me devolvio a la realidad, desperte de golpe, gritando y llorando mientras la abrazaba.

No dejaba de acariciarme el pelo y decirme que todo estaba bien, que estaba con ella y que todo habia sido un sueño... pero era extraño, yo no habia soñado con "eso" desde hacia años... probablemente el accidente remecio mi memoria y me hizo recordar todo nuevamente. Cuando logre calmarme, seguimos hablando.

-Que ocurrio?- Me pregunto Connie muy preocupada.

-Que crees?- le respondi mientras bebia el vaso de agua que me habia traido Tobey hace unos minutos.

-No me digas que...- la comprension cruzo su rostro.

-A pesar de que han pasado ya 9 años, sigue fresco, sabes?

-Te creo... pero, hoy es tu cumpleaños! y tienes un mensaje en tu telefono- dijo mientras me lo pasaba.

Ah, si?- y lo lei.

_Haha, que graciosa tu, no? De verdad es tu cumpleaños? Me lo dijo el tipo que salio de tu departamento. _VIO A FITZPATRICK?, pero oculte mi terror y segui leyendo: _si realmente lo es, lo lamento nuevamente y enviame un mensaje con tu e-mail para tu sorpresa._

_XO, Jared (el tipo que te atropello) xD_

-Leelo- le pase el fono a Connie mientras me seguia riendo_, _cuando termino de hacerlo, ambas comenzamos a reirnos a carcajadas, hasta que llego Tobey.

-Uno, de que se rien? y dos: quien se comio el pastel de Lu?

-Uno, nos reimos de un mensaje que me mando Jared y dos, fue Demian Fitzpatrick- le comente a Jack.

-Fitzpatrick? Tu jefe el super-sexy-agente del FBI?- cuando a Jack se le salia su antiguo personaje de "Chico Gay", era comiquisimo.

-Tobey... a veces realmente me preocupas- dijo Connie mientras se dirigia al living.

M quede unos minutos mas en mi cama mientras ellos se iban al comedor a terminar con todo... y le respondi a Jared: _hahahaah te gusto mi bromita? xD Si, hoy es mi cumpleaños 27. Mi correo es LUNET_ espero que sea algo que valga la pena. Ehm... me preguntaste lo de mi cumpleaños en el hospital, ASSHOLE!_

_Hugs, Lucy_

Despues de eso, me dirigi al living... y me recibieron con su propia version del "Happy B-day", siempre la cantaban por telefono, era bueno verlo en vivo... iba a apagar las velas pero me obligaron a pedir "EL DESEO" asi que solo pedi: _"Que todo salga bien y como esta planeado" _y las apague. Seguimos hablando y riendo, comentando la visita de Fitzpatrick y su regalo... demonios! podia odiar al tipo, pero el Revolver era perfecto, encontre una nota al fondo del paquete, pero preferi leerla luego.

El cansancio me gano a las pocas horas, y me fui a mi habitacion. Cuando logre sentarme en mi cama, saque mi notebook y abri mi correo, estaba plagado de felicitaciones de todos mis amigos, al igual que mi Facebook y mi twitter... pero habia un mensaje que llamo mi atencion, el asunto decia: SURPRISE! (see it alone) venia de un desconocido, asi que lo abri:

_Hooooooola! Soy yo, Jared._

_Lamento estropearte tu cumpleaños, pero me disculpas con este regalo?_

(ARCHIVO DE AUDIO)

_Esxuchala y dime que piensas, sino te gusta buscare otra para dedicarte._

_Bye! XO_

Curiosa como siempre, en menos de 10 segundos ya habia descargado el archivo, asi que comence a escucharlo. La melodia era buenisima, pero la letra me atrapo por completo, en especial el coro:

_"Tell me would you kill to safe a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?"_

Asi que le escribi la respuesta de inmediato:

_Me ENCANTO! en serio, es una gran cancion... pertenece al TIW? _

_Representa exactamente... _NO! borre eso, asi que puse: _Si lo es, sera un exito, a pesar de ser solo un demo._

_Hugs, Lucy ;)_

Envie el mensaje... y lo agregue como contacto frecuente, su mail era bastante comico: "huacamoley_" supongo que era una cuenta privada, nadie creeria que es la cuenta del sr. Leto. Pero tenia otro regalo con una nota frente a mi, el revolver de Fitzpatrick... asi que la saque y la lei: _El regalo es de mi parte, el FBI no sabe sobre esto... disfrutala y usala solo en un caso necesario. D._

_p.d.: Si necesitas algo, dimelo o habla con Johnson._

Fitzpatrick haciendo algo escondido del FBI? esto es raro... segui pensando en eso mientras admiraba el arma que tenia en mis manos, pense en la fuerza del impacto, el sonido de la bala escapandose de esta... y comence a responder todas las felicitaciones... a los pocos minutos recibi una llamada de mi tia y mi primo, a quien queria como el hermano que nunca tuve (hija unica, como se habran dado cuenta), gritando como loca cuando le conte lo del accidente, regañandome como mi mama lo hacia antes, hablamos durante largo rato... pero el cansancio al fin me gano, y me quede dormida al lado de mi notebook.

Al dia siguiente, mi notebook alegaba bateria baja, asi que lo cargue de inmediato, dandome cuenta de un nuevo mensaje de Jared.

_Me alegro que te gustara :)_

_Como te diste cuenta de que era un demo? Se llama Hurricane, y pense que te gustaria._

_Paso por ti a las 14.00 hrs, vistete comoda, daremos un pequeño paseo por LA... si es que aceptas._

_Kisses, J._

Cita con Jared? eso era bueno... podia conocerlo mejor y ganarme su confianza. Le conteste diciendole que aceptaba y preguntandole donde iriamos. Cerre mi laptop... y espere ansiosa que fueran las 14.00. Cuando por fin llego aquella hora, una camioneta esperaba por mi abajo... y sabia que un sonriente Jared Leto estaria en su interior.

Lo que no esperaba era el lugar al cual me llevaria...

* * *

><p>CHAN! CHAN! CHAN!<p>

Cita con Jared? Todo puede ocurrir...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Camine hacia el ascensor con mucho cuidado... tal y como me pidio Jared, me vesti lo mas comoda que pude: unos jeans ajustados, un sweter negro de cuello alto, mi abrigo morado y mis botas con hebillas. Me sentia comoda asi... aunque fue un verdadero desafio vestirme con una sola mano, pero ya lo habia hecho antes. Guarde mi notebook en el bolso y me lo puse al hombro, intentando que que no tirara de mi largo cabello castaño, odiaba llevarlo largo, siempre me he sentido mejor teniendolo corto... pero son ordenes del jefe.

Aprete el boton para bajar al 1º piso (viviamos en el piso 4)... espere unos pocos minutos y llegue. La camioneta ya me esperaba con la puerta abierta y su chofer esperandome...

-Hola, sr. Cobain- era momento de seguir con la broma. Debia ganarme su confianza... y pronto.

-Seguimos con Kurt?- pregunto haciendose el enojado.

-No, solo queria verte enojado

-Haha, que graciosa Lucy- dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir nuevamente a su auto.

-Bueno, adonde vamos?- le pregunte cuando subio.

-A mi casa- y ese era el paseo por LA?

-Genial...

-Es una manera de pedirte disculpas por arruinar tu cumpleaños... conoceras al resto de la banda- dijo sonriendo.

-Conocer a 30STM? vaya Jared, es una grandiosa forma de disculparte... y gracias por lo de Hurricane, es una excelente cancion.- dije extrañamente entusiasmada.

-En serio? Pense que no te gustaria...- dijo complacido.

-No gustarme? Por favor... insisto, a pesar de ser un demo, es una buena cancion, en especial la letra- _Con tal de que no la arruines con el video_... pense, pero nunca se lo diria.

-Me alegro... entonces es tuya, digo, es tu regalo de cumpleaños- replico nervioso.

Jared Leto me regalaba una cancion? Con ese tipo de letra? Preferia "Was It a Dream?"... pero Hurricane era especial, los acordes eran perfectos... en fin, me enamore de esa cancion.

-Gracias... es algo... hmm... inesperado, pero increible.

-No eres la primera en decirme que soy "inesperado"- dijo picaramente

-Me lo imaginaba... si crees que te voy a demandar, no lo hare, asi que termina con tu actuacion- dije cansada... como lo haria una simple chica que no trataba de mantenerlo vivo.

Pero entonces detuvo el auto y se acerco peligrosamente... su rostro quedo a escasos centimetros del mio, y mi respiracion se detuvo.

-No estoy finjiendo- dijo como si toda esta situacion fuese normal... como si lo hiciera a diario. _TENGO NOVIO! TENGO NOVIO! _comence a gritarme mentalmente.- Solo es que... me agradas.- retrocedio y comenzo a manejar nuevamente.

Esto era extraño... el estaba a centimetros de mi! debia convertirme en su amiga, no en su... en... su novia! Dios! Estoy comprometida, si Rick se llega a enterar de esto... no quize pensar en su reaccion, a pesar de que era bastante comprensivo, ambos teniamos claro que involucrar sentimientos en este tipo de misiones no era algo recomendado, sabiamos como terminaban este tipo de situaciones: Sales del caso, otro toma tu lugar y corres el riesgo de perder tu trabajo. Despues de ese "incidente" Jared y yo no hablamos, prefiero el silencio a otro arrebato de Jared.

-Llegamos- dijo por fin, deteniendose frente a una gran casa de 3 pisos de color blanco.

-Wow! es hermosa...- dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

-Gracias, dicen que es excelente para causar una buena impresion tener una buena casa... y realmente me esfuerzo en ello cuando no estoy trabajando- contesto mientras se dirigia a abrirme la puerta.- No habia visto tu bolso... es genial! algo unico.

Tenia razon: mi porta-notebook lo habia mandado a hacer hace unos años, era blanco... bueno, en el aparecia la portada de ABL (la que tiene el Trinity) lo cual habia causado varios intentos de asalto por varios Echelon.

-Gracias! - dije cortesmente- Ya sabia que es algo unico "no eres el primero que me lo dice"- cite burlonamente.

-Haha, te crees graciosa Lucy Bennett?- pregunto indignado.

-No, solo quiero entrar a tu casa.

-Ah- y esa fue la gran intervencion de Jared, un aplauso!

Cuando abrio la puerta, quede maravillada: estaba todo puesto de manera sincronica... los sofas negros, las pinturas adecuadas... esperen, pinturas? Eso era una pista que no se me podia escapar, si Dellacourt estaba involucrado en todo esto, ni Jared ni yo tendriamos esperanzas de salir vivos... solo le faltaba una pintura, "Believe" de un tipo desconocido, para terminar su coleccion... esperaba que Jared no la tuviese aqui.

-Es mucho mejor que el exterior- dije como cumplido.

-Vaya Jared! Cuando dejaras de impresionar a todos con tu casa?- dijo alguien desde algun lugar de la casa.

Era Shannon, quien aparecia con una gran taza de cafe en la mano... al igual que Jared, vestia de manera casual: unos jeans, una polera sencilla y zapatillas... casi lo mismo que usaba Jared en estos momentos.

-Es algo de lo que nunca me canso, hermano- dijo cuando lo abrazo en modo de saludo.

-Y esta chica?- dijo mientras me apuntaba- otra conquista?

-No- dije tranquilamente- soy Lucy, la chica que tu hermano atropello.

-Asi que tu eres Lucy... un gusto conocerte- dijo con un sencillo saludo de manos... si me abrazaba, de seguro romperia mis costillas.

-Lo mismo digo- dije con una sonrisa.

-Y el resto?- preguto Jared.

-Tomo fue a buscar a Vicki, Monique viene en camino y Emma esta de dia libre... la chica merece un descanso. Lucy! ven y sientate... Jared no debio sacarte mientras APENAS te repones del accidente- dijo Shannon mientras me arrastraba a uno de los sillones... de seguro me hubiese llevado en brazos, pero no nos conociamos tanto.

-Vaya... gracias por preocuparte, Shannon.

Que Shannon Leto se preocupe por tu estado de salud era algo impresionante... pero algo en su mirada me decia que sabia quien realmente era yo, o solo estaba preocupandose de que no demandara a Jared.

-Jared, por que no sirves de algo y le traes algo a tu invitada?- pregunto Shannon mientras acomodaba una almohada.

-Ah, si! Te gusta el chocolate caliente?- pregunto.

-Si, me encanta.

-Entonces, vuelvo enseguida- dijo mientras desaparecia.

-Ahora que se fue... tu eres la chica que envio el FBI, cierto?- pregunto curioso y con cierto aire de misterio.

Me congele... como Shannon sabia...? El no habia hecho la denuncia de las cartas bomba... fue Constance.

-De que hablas Shannon? Por favor...- dije mientras reia nerviosamente.

-Se que no eres de aqui, y que tu nombre no es Lucy, sino Lucia- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Me di por vencida... no podia rebatirselo a Shannon, lo que decia era verdad.

-Como sabes quien soy?- pregunte... como solia hacerlo en los interrogatorios.

-Yo fui el que hizo la denuncia, mama solo llevo la evidencia- estaba complacido de que dijera la verdad.

-Jared no debe saberlo... sabes que ocurriria.

-Lo se- suspiro preocupado- eres la unica que puede mantenerlo vivo.

Tanta responsabilidad... a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Era una pena ver a Shannon derrotado, era como si todos sus intentos por mantener a su hermano vivo fueran inutiles...

-Deja de preocuparte hombre!- dije entusiasmada- me mandaron a traer de Chile, eso quiere decir que soy de las mejores... tu hermano esta en buenas manos, siempre ando armada asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ademas...- agregue- deberias preocuparte por mi salud, no quiero que Jared me termine matando antes de tiempo.

Eso hizo a Shannon reir... haria lo imposible para que Shann no perdiera a Jared, sabia que no lo soportaria.

-Entonces cuento contigo?- dijo tendiendome la mano.

-Por supuesto- le respondi con un apreton de manos- es bueno tener un complice.

-Hahahaha, tendras muchos... creeme.

En ese instante llego Jared... con una gran taza humeante de chocolate caliente. Le sonrei a Shannon de manera complice... y el me devolvio la misma sonrisa.

-De que hablaban?- pregunto curioso.

-Nada importante, solo la tipica aburrida presentacion- menti de manera natural.

* * *

><p>Shannon sabe quien es Lucy...<p>

aceptaran el resto de los chicos a "Lulu"?

Graaaaaaacias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Debia reconocer que Jared si sabia hacer un delicioso chocolate caliente, bueno... debia hacerlo, no? Despues de un rato, y segun como Shannon califico "una aburrida conversacion para conocernos" llego el resto de "THE MARS FAMILY", o sea: Tomo con Vicki y Monique, la novia de Shannon. La chica era hermosa, del tipo que te podrias imaginar que le gustan a Shannon, o sea, parecia supermodelo, pero no era arogante como esas... sino que era muy simpatica.

-Hola, soy Monique- dijo cordialmente- tu debes ser Lucy, no?

-Si, es un placer conocerte- trate de sentarme mejor para saludarla, pero eso solo logro que me doliera aun mas el brazo, y de manera incontenible gemi por el dolor.

-IDIOTA! te dije que no la sacaras de su casa aun!- dijo Tomo bastante furioso- Lo siento mucho, de verdad este tipo nunca hace caso- dijo golpeandolo en la cabeza.

-Ok! ya entendi, Tomo!- dijo Jared.

-Nunca entienden...- dijo Vicki mientras se sentaba a mi lado- un gusto conocerte, Lucy.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Pero trata de no moverte- dijo Tomo- Hellooooooooooooo! supongo que sabes quien soy, no?

-Estas bromeando, cierto Tomislav?- pregunte riendo.

-Sabe quien soy! wiiiiiii! - el tipo esta loco o que?

-Es obvio, no? La chica es Echelon...- comento Vicki... esperen, COMO SABE VICKI QUE SOY ECHELON?

-Como supiste?- pregunte asustada... probablemente tambien sabia ESO.

-1º Tu bolso, y 2º... reconoceria a un Echelon a kilometros de distancia- contesto Vicki con una sonrisa.

-Genial...

-Bueno, quieren algo?- pregunto Jared amablemente... pero agrego- Para que no me traten de "MAL ANFITRION"- mientras miraba a Shannon con rabia.

-Jaja, que simpatico, Jared- replico Shannon

-Bueno, antes de que empieze la pelea de los Leto, yo quiero una cerveza!- dijo Tomo.

-Yo un chocolate caliente como Lucy- pidio Vicki.

-Yo tambien!- agrego Monique.

-Bueno, entonces muevete Jared- dijo Shannon mientras lo arrastraba a la cocina.

Podia escuchar los gritos de Jared, pero probablemente era imposible que tratara de escapar de la fuerza de Shannon. Ahora estaba sola... rodeada de 3 pares de ojos que me miraban con curiosidad.

-Eres quien envio el FBI?- pregunto de repente Tomo.

Que sacaba con mentir? Debia rendirme... pero no con Jared.

-Si, yo soy- admiti nuevamente.

-Bueno, nosotros tambien seremos tus complices- dijo Monique mientras me sostenia la mano.

-Se los agradezco.

Despues de eso, la reunion en la casa de Jared fue bastante comoda, nos reimos bastante y conoci mas de su intimidad. Cada pequeño dato o detalle servirian para mi investigacion... pero el cansancio y el dolor me ganaron, y a las pocas horas ya me estaba quedando dormida. Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos, me encontraba en el auto de Jared, a un par de calles de mi casa.

-Hasta que despiertas- dijo Jared.

-Lo lamento... cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?- los ultimos rayos del sol herian mis ojos, por lo que los mantuve entreabiertos.

-Como 2 horas... nos asustaste a todos cuando te dormiste, creiamos que te habias desmayado.

-Disculpame con todos, no queria arruinarles la fiesta- dije un poco "triste".

-No te preocupes, nos dimos cuenta que te dormiste cuando empezaste a respirar profundamente.

Trate de acomodarme en el asiento... y comence a buscar mi porta-laptop.

-Si buscas tu notebook, esta en el maletero- ES BROMA NO?

-Mi notebook... en... el... maletero... ERES IDIOTA O QUE?- grite furiosa.

-PERO QUE TANTO PROBLEMA CON UN NOTEBOOK?- respondio Jared de igual forma.

-En ese notebook esta mi vida completa... sabes cuanto cuesta la reparacion de ESO?- replique furiosa.

-NO, CUANTO? - dijo mientras me miraba con furia.

-US$1.000...

-Poco- dijo sin dejarme terminar.

-Por pieza- replique con suficiencia... y abrio los ojos al maximo por la sorpresa.

-Es broma... cierto?- pregunto asustado.

-No, mande a hacer cada pieza a la medida... todo lo que tiene ese notebook es exclusivo... y deten el maldito auto!- obedecio de inmediato.- Y abre el maletero- agregue mientras bajaba.

Camine tranquilamente... como si nada pasara. Tome mi bolso y comence a caminar, el depto. de Connie estaba a 3 calles, pero Jared me atrapo antes... agarrando mi brazo enyesado.

-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! MALDITO IDIOTA SUELTAME EL BRAZO!- gritaba a causa del dolor... era insoportable... necesito calmantes.

-Lo lamento... no me fije- dijo mientras me soltaba el brazo.

Solte el bolso y me abrace a mi misma, bueno, mas bien a mi brazo, me apoye en una pared cercana... y no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas... el dolor era demasiado. Jared se acerco sin que me diera cuenta, y me abrazo, mientras susurraba en mi oido.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- repetia una y otra vez.

Varias personas se detenian a mirarnos... y no falto el comentario "Odio cuando las parejas jovenes pelean" o "pobre chica... quizas que le habra hecho su novio"... con eso Jared y yo nos separamos, y miramos a la señora al puro estilo "WTF?", pero en vez de asustarse, solo agrego:

-Espero que pronto solucionen sus problemas... hacen bonita pareja- dijo antes de marcharse.

Jared y yo comenzamos a reir nerviosamente. Menos mal que Ricardo estaba en Chile... sino, pobre señora.

-Bueno, ahora me largo- logre decir cuando controle un poco el dolor.

-Espera... me vas a disculpar?- pregunto preocupado.

Es extraño... por que Jared se preocupaba de una chica... normal? El jefe estaria feliz si ve esto. Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Toma eso como un si- dije antes de irme.

Se quedo parado como un idiota... lo cual me recordo cuando recien conoci a mi novio. Segui caminando mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a embargarme: nos conocimos el dia 15 de mayo del año 2006, cuando tuvimos aquella mision de unos narcotraficantes... nos gustamos a primera vista, y segun el, lo que mas le gusto de mi fue mi manejo con las armas de fuego. Realmente lo extrañaba... y tambien era extraño que no me hubiese llamado por mi cumpleaños.

Al llegar al dpto. lo primero que hice fue abrir mi correo, mi cuenta en FB, en twitter, msn y gmail, Ricardo tuvo que haber dado una señal de vida, no? Pero nada... en cambio, un correo de Jared habia llegado a mi bandeja de entrada:

_Cuando veas esto (y si es que tienes cuenta en MSN) agrega esto: huacamoley_ _(la misma que gmail? Vaya, la creatividad se le va en los videos...) _XO, J._

Bueno, si el hombre lo pide... y el jefe manda, tenia que hacerlo. Lo agrague, y a los pocos segundos, una ventana de conversacion se abrio.

_Jump ant touch the sky _says:

Hola?

_Para la gente que piensa que Jared Leto es un e... _says: (si, lo hice para enojarlo)

Hola :)

_Jump and touch the sky _says:

Y cual es la continuacion de ESA FRASE? :

(Jared usaba emoticons? esto no me lo esperaba)

_Para la gente que cree que Jared Leto es un excelente cantante_ says:

haha que creiste? :B

_Jump and touch the sky _says:

Hmm... no lo se... podria ser como acostumbras llamarme

_LuNet _says: (si, ese es mi verdadero nick)

Acostumbro llamarte IDIOTA no estupido xD

Seguimos conversando por unas varias horas... mas o menos hasta las 2 am. Tenia tiempo, Connie estaba de turno al igual que Jack, pero el debia seguir "trabajando" en un proyecto y yo... debia descansar, aunque en realidad estaria averiguando, recabando toda la informacion posible. Hasta que Jared se fue... quitando toda posible diversion, en 2 dias nos habiamos vuelto amigos... vaya! el jefe va a estar feliz con eso.

Pero de vuelta al trabajo: investigue todos los movimientos bancarios de Jared, posibles pasadas, presentes y futuras transacciones, correos, llamados... pero ya eran las 6 de la mañana y escuche que la puerta se abria. Sali al mas puro estilo zombie... para darme cuenta de que era Connie.

-Y tu que haces despierta aun?- dijo regañandome.

-Trabajo- respondi mientras me arrastraba a la cocina, ya que se habia acabado mi gran tazon de cafe.

-Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo... primero esta tu salud, Lucia- nunca me llamaba asi... solo cuando me regañaba.

-Eso no es mi culpa, Constance, por algo estoy aqui- dije mientras ponia la cafetera y sacaba la leche del congelador... - Quieres cafe con leche?

-No, solo necesito dormir- sonrio cansada... preo volvio a poner cara de enojo- lo que tu deberias hacer tambien.

Dicho eso, salio de la cocina. A los pocos minutos el cafe ya estaba listo, regrese a mi habitacion con el gran tazon de cafe... pero al sentarme en la cama, me dormi profundamente.

* * *

><p>Connie se enojo con Lucy... pero al parecer algo mas que una "simple amistad" esta empezando a surgir con Jared...<p>

Thanks for read!

cualquier duda, preguntame en twitter! midnight6277


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Dos semanas despues del accidente, Jared y yo nos habiamos vuelto muy amigos, claro, no saliamos mucho... pero nuestras conversaciones telefonicas y via chat eran suficientes. Pero otra cosa me tenia preocupada: Connie. ME IGNORABA... snif, snif... tenia que disculparme con ella, asi que me dirigi a la cocina... y ahi estaba ella, preparando muffins.

-Connie...- dije lo mas tiernamente que pude.

-Que quieres, Lucia?- no era buena señal...

-Disculpame...- dije mirandola como un cachorrito.

-No- dijo evitando mi mirada... eso si era buena señal.

-Por favor...

-No...

-Por fis!

-NO!

-Por favor, hermanita...- a eso no se resistia... y me abrazo.

-Odio pelear contigo, Lu... NUNCA VUELVAS A DESPREOCUPARTE DE TU SALUD!- dijo mientras me soltaba y me daba un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza.

-Ouch! Eso dolio...

-No me importa... no que hoy tienes cita con el medico?- pregunto curiosa.

-Ehmm... si, pero no encuentro mi telefono- admiti avergonzada.

-Donde lo dejaste?

-Ese es el problema... despues de que Jared vino ayer, no supe donde termino mi telefono... y sabes lo que eso puede significar...- su cara de "enojo" paso a ser de panico.

-LUCIA CONSTANZA VILLABLANCA BENAVENTE COMO PUDISTE PERDER TU TELEFONO? - bueno, su "supuesta cara de panico" era falsa... y dio paso a la ira.

Y cuando eso ocurre... mejor corre por tu vida. Mientras me perseguia (puede parecer una verdadera asesina serial asi), tuve que reconocer que fue bastante infantil: corrimos por toda la casa, intente esconderme en el baño... pero al tener UNA sola mano buena, no pude cerrar la puerta a tiempo; volvi a salir corriendo... pero me cai en el livinng, aunque sirvio de algo ya que encontre mi pobre telefono tirado bajo el sillon.

-Basta de correr! parecen dos niñitas de kindergarden!- grito Jack saliendo (a medio dormir) de su habitacion.

-Connie! detente! ya lo encontre- le pedi mientras me levantaba con el telefono en la mano.

-Bueno... ahora muevete... yo te acompaño- dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta- y tu Tobey, pon esos muffins en el horno a 30 minutos... y no te los comas!

Antes de que dijeramos cualquier cosa, ella ya habia salido. Dos horas mas tarde, habiamos salido ya de la consulta medica.

-Por fin sin yeso! Pero ahora con este maldito inmovilizador...-gruñi mientras veia mi brazo cubierto por una cosa bastante... extraña.

-Pero en dos semanas te lo sacaran... asi que tranquila- Connie trataba de calmarme... en vano.

-Es que por culpa de ese idiota puede que pierda la movilidad del brazo! Un tercer golpe... y adios a mi mejor brazo de tiro...

-Bueno, el primero es por lo que tu-ya-sabes... y aun te puedes querellar por el 2º- dijo de manera maliciosa.

-De verdad me asustas a veces...- pero antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo, mi telefono empezo a sonar (Ringtone: The Kill)- Bennett, con quien?

-Fafo Fucia?- ah?

-Si, con ella... quien es?

-Foy yo, Fofey- ah, era Tobey- fefecifo fegunfarte alfo.- traduccion: _necesito preguntarte algo._

-Pregunta...

-Fe fafaria fi fo me fomiera un muffin fe fefaro Fonnie?-_ Que pasaria si yo me comiera un muffin que preparo Connie? _Eso no era algo bueno...

-Connie... me compras un chocolate caliente, por favor?- al menos habia un Starbucks en la esquina... asi que podria ayudar a Jack con el... "condoro" que se mando.

-Muy bien, no te muevas...-dicho eso, salio corriendo. Ahora a arreglar lo que hizo Jack.

-Quieres que te mienta o que te diga exactamente que hara contigo?

-Effffmmm... fime fa ferfaf- _Ehhhmmmm... __dime la verdad._

-Bueno... te va a matar- al otro lado de la linea se escuchaba a Jack toser.

-ES BROMA, CIERTO?- pregunto asustado, al menos ya se habia comido el muffin y se le entendia.

Debia ayudarlo, crear un plan de distraccion... pero al mismo tiempo se me ocurrio la venganza perfecta, asi que le conte a Jack el plan de rescate... y lo acepto muy feliz. Despues de colgar, Connie por fin regresaba con mi delicioso chocolate caliente.

-Quien era?- pregunto curiosa.

-Jack, asustadisimo.

-Por que?- y ahora viene la pequeña mentirilla blanca.

-Es que salio por un momento luego de sacar los muffins, pero cuando llego, se dio cuenta de que Demian estaba ahi- 1º parte, lista.

-Demian? y quien es ese?

-Fitzpatrick, mi jefe... bueno, la cosa es que el muy... idiota estaba comiendose uno de tus muffins- sabia que estaba empezando a enojarse, asi que remate pronto el asunto- Jack trato de decirle que eran tuyos... pero el ya se lo habia comido- dije "tristemente".

-Bueno, tu jefe es un maldito idiota- vaya! no fue tanto como esperaba... pero mi telefono volvio a sonar.

-BenneTT, con quien?- despues de ese "trabajito" no queria hablar mas por telefono... y si era Jack, lo mandaba a la...

-Vaya! que formal, Lu!- Jared... eso pasa por no fijarte antes de contestar.

-Es mi trabajo, dude... que necesitas?

-A ti- no se si lo dijo en broma, pero lo tome asi- ... y no es broma.

-Pero que cosas andas diciendo, Jared... para que me puedes necesitar?- nervioooooos! _Piensa en Rick, aunque no te haya llamado, sigues teniendo novio!_ si no me convenso asi, pido traslado.

-Tu, yo, parque de diversiones a las 7.30 pm, paso por ti a las 7.15- y corto.

-Quien era?- esta vez no era solo curiosidad, sino tambien entusiasmo.

-Cita con Jared... iremos a un parque de diversiones...

Eran las 18.45, vuelta una maldita loca (ni yo se por que) con todo mi closet esparcido por la cama, aun con la toalla puesta, el cabello humedo y al borde de la histeria.

-Que me pongooooooo?- la frustracion me carcomia...

-A ver, Lucia... te recomiendo que te pongas eso- dijo Connie mientras señalaba una camisa blanca- eso- ahora una falda corta estilo escocesa- ...eso- una chaquetita sin mangas- y eso- por ultimo, mi chaqueta de cuero.

-Gracias Connie! me salvaste la vida... pero que zapatos?

-Hmm... tus botas?

-Ya las vio...-admiti cansada.

-Tus Converse?

-Demasiado informal para lo que elegiste.

-Tacones?

-Los odio...

Luego de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaargoça lista, opte por las botas (15 minutos despues de que empece) Demonios! ni siquiera me he vestido y Jared llegara en... 15 minutos! Me vesti lo mas rapido que pude, mientras Connie me secaba el cabello y lo recogia en una coleta. 10 minutos despues, y estaba lista...

-Connie?- se me olvidaba algo, y como Connie es quien ordena aqui...

-Dime?

-Has visto mi cinturon?

-Cual?- ahora si que se veia confundida.

-El de mi arma...

-Bajo tu cama, creo...

Empece a buscarlo como maniatica, no podia salir tanto sin la pistola como con la placa (es un asco en estos momentos, pero cuando eres agente, debes aceptarla) pero... sono el maldito timbre.

-CONNIE! ATIENDELO MIENTRAS LO BUSCO!- grite desesperada.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo- y salio corriendo a abrir la puerta- Jared! cuanto tiempo? Espera un poquito a Lu, se le perdio algo IMPORTANTE a la niña.

Despues de minutos de angustiante busqueda, aparecio por fin... bajo la maldita chaqueta de cuero, como pude olvidar que lo tire alli? Este asunto con Jared y la ausencia de Rick me estaban volviendo loca. Ajuste el cinturon, guarde mi arma y me coloque la chaqueta, a pesar del impedimento que seguia siendo mi brazo. Guarde la placa en mi bolso y sali lo mas digna que pude.

Podia verse Jared mas... ridiculo? Bueno, no ridiculo, andaba como siempre... pero de incognito, es decir, lentes oscuros (se los estaba sacando), sombrero... parecia un oso (tiene que afeitarse pronto). Casi muero de risa por su reaccion cuando me vio, casi se le salieron los ojos de la impresion.

-Lucy, eres tu?

-No, soy un telettubie... obvio que soy yo! quien mas podria ser?

-Es que te vez... guapisima- no pude evitar no sonrojarme con su comentario- nos vamos?

-Ok, adios Connie!- dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

El camino a su auto fue silencioso... probablemente el estaba avergonzado con lo que dijo, y yo seguia sonrojada, o sea, no todos los dias una persona como Jared Leto te dice lo guapa que te ves. El silencio continuo camino al parque de diversiones... era bastante incomodo, asi que decidi encender la radio... y que cancion estaba sonando?"Message In a Bottle" de The Police (una de mis favoritas).

- Justa a castaway, an island lost at sea...- sin darme cuenta, habia empezado a cantarla en voz alta- Another lonely day, no-one here but me, more loneliness, than any man could bear...

-Rescue me before I fall into despair...- Jared decidio seguirme la corriente y tambien se puso a cantar. Al menos sirvio para romper el hielo.

Despues de varios minutos cantando, llegamos por fin a nuestro destino: Una bonita feria con una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna (N.A.: Si, es la misma que aparece en Kings And Queens)...

-Wow Jared! esto es hermoso... Santa Monica es un gran lugar

-Lo se, y pensaba que te gustaria...

-Y no te equivocaste- hubiesemos seguido, pero mi telefono comenzo a sonar- Me disculpas?... Bennett, con quien?

-Lu, soy Ricardo...- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, desde hace mas de 5 semanas no hablabamos.

-Rick! como estas? por que no me has llamado?

-Mision... no nos permitieron usar telefono, asi que feliz cumpleaños bastante retrasado, Lucia- que? Lucia? Nunca me dice asi... siempre "Lu", "amor" o, el mas vergonzoso de todos, "osita gominola" (no se por que me puso asi).

-Gracias... Rick, algo anda mal?

-Si, Lucia... terminamos...- COMO?

* * *

><p>Se termina la relacion LucyRick?

ahora el posble romance con Jared tiene mas posibilidades?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Es una broma, cierto Rick?- pregunte horrorizada... no el, no ahora...

-Ninguna broma Lucia, terminamos- lo dijo de manera fria... como si esto se tratara de un simple tramite.

-Por que?- pregunte furiosa, sabia que pronto vendria la tristeza, asi que tenia que aprovechar la ira temporal.

-No te llame desde hace 2 meses porque estaba en una mision... y tambien porque conoci a otra chica mientras...- no termino la frase.

-MIENTRAS?- pregunte casi gruñendo.

-Mientras tu aun estabas aqui- y en ese momento perdi el equilibrio, tanto emocional como fisico. De no ser por Jared, hubiese caido al piso.

-Quien es?- pregunte intentando no sonar afectada, a pesar de las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de mis ojos.

-Es... es... es Karin Tejeda, la secretaria del Prefecto Sotomayor- con cualquiera... MENOS ELLA!

-Ricardo Cienfuegos, fue un placer haberte conocido... ahora desaparece de mi vida, porque no quiero saber mas de ti- dicho eso, corte. Lo hice con voz fria, inexpresiva e indiferente, como siempre lo hacia en los interrogatorios... eso casi puedes tomarlo como una sentencia de muerte.

-Lucy, quien era?- la voz de Jared me saco de mis pensamientos homicidas en contra de esa... tipa.

-Era Ricardo, mi novio- no se por que, pero en el momento que mencione "novio" la cara de Jared cambio.

-Novio? no sabia que tuvieras...- dijo un poco triste.

-Bueno, tenia... acaba de terminar conmigo por telefono- me rei tristemente.

-Como puede ser alguien TAN idiota para terminar contigo? Incluso peor... hacerlo por telefono- a pesar de que Jared intentaba sonar "enojado", note cierto alivio en su voz.

-Bueno, Ricardo es de ese tipo de idiotas, parece...- lanze una carcajada triste, que para mi desgracia se convirtio en un sollozo.

-Y porque termino contigo?

-Conocio a la secreteria del prefecto mientras yo aun estaba en Chile trabajando...

-Prefecto? Eso no es de la policia o algo por el estilo?- no me di cuenta realmente de lo que dije hasta que Jared lo pregunto.

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! COMO SE ME OCURRE HABLAR DEL PREFECTO CUANDO JARED NI SIQUIERA SABE QUE SOY ENCUBIERTA? Bueno, tendre que decir la verdad... a medias.

-Si, Ricardo es detective- no era mentira... pero si lo siguiente- lo conoci cuando intentaba atraparme por... haber puesto un virus informatico para borrar mi expediente.

-Expediente? acaso cometiste un delito o algo asi?- pregunto curioso.

-En parte si... has escuchado hablar de "LUNET"?- le pregunte.

-Lunet? Hmm...- penso un poco- no es el hacker que rastreo todas las llamadas de un presidente corrupto o algo asi?

-Asi que sabes quien es... bueno, quieres saber quien es ese hacker?- le pregunte en modo desafio, al menos habia dejado de pensar en la llamada de Ricardo.

-Por supuesto! Es buscado por todo el mundo! Ni siquiera saben de donde es ese tipo y tiene a todos al borde del colapso y...- lo interrumpi.

-Espera... dijiste tipo? Que yo sepa, no acostumbro ser travesti cuando trabajo- bromee mientras "accidentalmente" decia la verdad- ups! dije demasiado.

-TU ERES LUNET?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Que? acaso como crees que logre tener ese notebook y con esas piezas? Solo 5 de los mejores hackers tienen acceso a ese tipo de beneficios- dije con suficiencia, ahora no mentia.

-Y como lo lograste sin que supieran tu nombre?

-Sencillo, el "GHOST" creo un nombre falso, una cuenta falsa y una direccion falsa, asi no hay manera de que me rastrearan- una respuesta verdadera.

-Que es el "GHOST"?- vaya, tengo varias cosas que aclararle.

-GHOST es un programa computacional que cree hace unos años, es un sistema de espionaje... la primera version del GHOST es usada por el FBI y la CIA, a pesar de las imperfecciones que presenta- admiti.

-O sea, eres la hacker mas buscada a nivel mundial y trabajas al mismo tiempo para dos agencias gubernamentales? Wow! eso es genial...- cuando dijo "trabajas para dos agencias", me aterre.

-Hey! yo no trabajo con ellos, solo soy una simple colaboradora... solo les ayudo cuando puedo obtener... ciertos beneficios- le sonrei de manera traviesa.

Despues de eso, le conte una falsa historia de como conoci a Rick: Intentaba perseguirme, me encontro, pero cuando me vio, decidio no arrestarme. Me pidio mi telefono, unas cuantas citas, pedida de pololeo y eso! Aunque la historia verdadera era mejor, tuve que inventar eso en unos pocos minutos. Vaya! me estoy convirtiendo en una mentirosa compulsiva... que horror!

La feria era hermosa, pero como le comente a Jared mientras comprabamos algodon dulce, me habia enamorado de... la rueda de la fortuna con luces cambiantes (N.A.: jajajaaj, que pensaron? xDD) .

-Quieres subir?- me pregunto mientras yo tenia la boca llena de algodon.

-Si, por supuesto- logre responderle cuando casi me atraganto por comerme el dulce tan rapido.

-Espera un segundo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi... bueno, mas bien a mis labios. _Tengo novio... arg! verdad que terminamos!... bueno, que importa..._ esos "cuerdos" pensamientos pasaban por mi mente en ese momento, pero todo resulto ser que Jared intentaba limpiar un poco del dulce que quedo.- listo!

-Ehhhhhhhhhhh... hmmmmmmmm... gracias- una muy coherente respuesta de mi parte.

Caminamos hacia donde vendian los tickets, y solo esperamos unos 5 minutos para que fuera nuestro turno. Despues de lo que "casi" ocurrio no quise hablar, se supone que mi mision es protegerlo, no tener ganas de besarlo... acababa de terminar con Ricardo y ya pensaba en otro? Dios! que me pasa? Mi trabajo es primero, mi vida sentimental es lo que menos debe preocuparme ahora.

La ciudad de Santa Monica se veia hermosa desde la altura en que estabamos... al menos intentaba hacer pensar a Jared de que eso era lo que me distraia, y no el.

-Esto es increible...- comente pasado un rato.

-Lo se... aunque pense que te habias dormido- admitio riendo.

-Por que?

-No hablabas desde hace rato... por eso lo pense...

-Estaba admirando el paisaje, solo eso- le sonrei, en un intento de ocultar mi mentira.

-Piensas en el, cierto?- ptrgunto preocupado.

-Aunque cueste creerlo, no... Ricardo ya empezara a formar parte de mi pasado, ahora debo preocuparme de otros asuntos y de otras personas- por que demonios no podia parar de mentirle? SI estaba pensando en Ricardo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en el incidente del algodon de azucar.

Luego de la rueda de la fortuna, decidimos intentar con "Disparale al Pato", y Jared es... UN ASCO DISPARANDO!

-Deja que la maestra te enseñe- dije apartandolo mientras tomaba una de las pistolitas de juguete.

-Dudo mucho que le des a algo teniendo una mano...- nunca completo lo que quiso decir, ya que le habia dado al premio maximo con un solo disparo.

-Decias?- le pregunte mientras el tipo me entregaba un tigre de peluche gigante, casi o mas sorprendido que Jared con mi "habilidad"- podrias llevarlo tu? yo no puedo.

-Por supuesto.

El resto de la noche fue de lo mas divertida: bromas, juegos... pareciamos dos niños. Le explique que mi "gran punteria" se debia a que mi padre habia sido policia, y que desde niña estaba familiarizada con las armas... me costaba demasiado hablar de mi padre, y mucho mas si lo que le estaba contando a Jared era la verdadera historia. La vida me habia enseñado a mentir en muchas cosas, pero respecto a mis padres y todo lo relacionado a ello, nunca mentiria.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, decidimos que cada uno tenia que regresar a sus respectivas casas (y tambien por el frio que hacia.. quien me manda a usar falda corta en invierno? Oh, si... CONSTANCEEEEE!) El viaje fue nuevamente karaoke, esta vez sonaba "Rape Me", asi que mas lo moleste con su parecido a Kurt... a pesar de saber que posiblemente el seria quien interpretaria Mr. Cobain en una pelicula biografica.

-Bueno, llegamos...- dijo mientras detenia el aunto y me ayudaba a bajar con mi gigantesco tigre.

-Oh, no, no, no, no... el tigre es tuyo- le dije mientras sonreia.

-En serio? Pero tu lo ganaste...

-Nada de eso... tomalo como mis disculpas por haber arruinado nuestra salida.

-Tu no lo arruinaste, en cambio, hiciste que me divirtiera mas de lo que me hubiese divertido en meses- susurro mientras volvia a acercarse a mi.

Estaba a solo 2 cm. de mi, podia sentir su respiracion... la civil solo deseaba besarlo, mientras que la detective sabia que tenia que detenerlo... al final la detective tomo control de la situacion.

-Dios! es tardisimo! Jared, a tu casa... mañana tienes que trabajar, al igual que yo, asi que LARGATE; LARGATE; LARGATE!- dije mientras lo arrastraba a su auto y yo salia corriendo hacia la puerta del edificio.

Me mantuve ahi hasta que senti el sonido del motor y la puesta en marcha del auto. Luego de eso, tome el ascensor y subi hasta el cuarto piso. En la puerta del departamento habia una nota: _" Turno esta noche. Lasagna en el refri. Te quiero! Connie" _Bueno, a pasar la noche sola, se ha dicho.

Pero en el momento que entre y me sente en el sillon, colapse. Me habia controlado bastante frente a Jared, pero la situacion me habia destrozado... comence a llorar, y al mismo tiempo senti un fuerte dolor en mi pulmon izquierdo. No, otra vez no... seria cuestion de tiempo el hecho de que mi nariz empezara a sangrar, pero el dolor y el llanto me vencieron, asi que me dormi en el sillon.

* * *

><p>asdasdas esto se pone caaaaada vez mas interesante :DD<br>**Luned Moon**, agradezco cada uno de tus reviews, me dan las energias necesarias para seguir escribiendo :'D

See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Era bastante incomodo dormir con el maldito inmovilizador... y peor aun, haber olvidado que llevaba un arma cargada la cual aun no me quitaba. Todo me daba lo mismo... Ricardo me habia cambiado por esa tipa (la cual se habia "relacionado" con todos los hombres de la Prefectura Centro-Sur), Jared aparentemente mostraba cierto interes romantico y yo estaba demasiado indecisa.

A los pocos minutos llego Connie, a pesar de que habia dormido bastante... no podia moverme por el cansancio

-Lu, despierta... que haces en el sillon?-pregunto preocupada.

-Ehmmmm... durmiendo, no se nota?- respondi mientras bostezaba... pero sentia algo seco en la cara.

-Lucy... no te diste cuenta de que te empezo a sangrar la nariz?- comento preocupada mientras iba a la cocina.

-Estaba durmiendo, de lo que menos me preocupe fue...- entonces me di cuenta, si me habia sangrado la nariz.

-Bueno, y como te fue en tu cita? con esa cara que traes no creo que bien...- dijo mientras me tendia un pañuelo humedo para que me limpiara.

-La cita estuvo bien... lo que la volvio un desastre fue la llamada de Ricardo.

-Ricardo? Volvio a aparecer tu novio?- pregunto curiosa.

-EX-novio- enfasis en la palabra "EX"- el muy idiota termino conmigo por telefono.

-QUE? COMO? CUANDO? DONDE? POR QUE?- ehm, si, a veces me asustan sus reacciones.

-Uno, relajate... y dos: cuando recien llegamos a la feria, Ricardo me llamo para contarme de que me habia engañado con Karin Tejeda, la putita de la Prefectura.

-Hmmmmm... por algo se me hacia extraño que no te llamara- comento mmientras yo terminaba de limpiarme.

-Ya esta?- le pregunte.

-Si, ningun rastro de sangre... aparte, que haces aun con la pistola bajo tu brazo?

-Como te dije, llegue tan cansada que no quise moverme... a todo esto, que hora es?

-Son las 10.30... por que?

-Por que no quiero pensar... me ayudas a quitarme el arma?

-Claro- respondio, pero no entendio mucho el porque queria saber que hora era.

Despues de que estuve libre de todo objeto que sirviera para asesinar a cualquier idiota que se me cruzara y una buena ducha, decidi dirigirme a mi trabajo. Puede que suene extraño, pero a pesar de que Jared era "mi trabajo", habia decidido encontrar algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre, asi que consegui un trabajo con Charles. Charles es un amigo que tengo desde hace ya unos años, y se le ocurrio la gran idea de inventar una empresa donde se construyeran computadores personalizados. Cuando se entero de que buscaba trabajo, el fue el primero en ofrecerme uno.

"PC Costumizer" estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Connie, asi que decidi irme caminando.

-Lucy! pense que no te veria por un buen tiempo aqui!- dijo Charles mientras me abrazaba.

-El trabajo sirve para distraerme dude, bueno... que tienes para mi?

-A ver...- comenzo a revisar una lista de pedidos... bastante larga- tengo 3...

-Genial! me los llevo- le sonrei... pero al parecer aun no terminaba.

-Para mañana... estos odiosos aun no terminaban sus ordenes, y estas quedaron al final- tan solo 3? para mañana? Bueno, si no quiero pensar...

-Me los llevo- dije decidida.

-Pero los 3? con el brazo asi...- comento mientras me miraba preocupado.

-No te preocupes Charly, me ayudas a dejarlos afuera y pido un taxi... asi no te preocupas mucho y no hago el mismo recorrido 3 veces.

-Ok... pero crees que puedas entregarlos?- solo me rei... acaso desconfiaba?

Lei los requerimientos de cada cliente mientras Charly me ayudaba a sacar las cajas con las piezas y los discos de instalacion... seria un trabajo de al menos 5 horas con cada PC trabajando tranquilamente... asi que son las 11.00 am, estaria terminando a las 2 am. de mañana... y los entregaria a las 9.00. Si, es un buen horario.

-Bueno, Lu, eso es todo... mañana antes de las 10- dijo antes de volver a entrar.

Me quede un bueeen rato esperando a que un maldito taxi se dignara a aparecer, pero nada... QUIEN SE ROBO LOS TAXIS? ET volvio al ataque? Los Angeles se lleno de zombies y todos los supervivientes se robaron los taxis? Que paranoica...

-Lucy?- ah?

-Jared?- como demonios le podia reconocer la voz?

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Buscando trabajo-le respondi mientras señalaba las cajas- y tu?

-Ehmmm... no queria cocinar asi que pase a comprar el almuerzo a una tienda a unas pocas cuadras de aca- flojo...- y que es eso?

-Espera... recien son las 11 y algo y ya estas comprando el almuerzo? y esos son PCs

-Si, es que hoy grabamos, y no me gusta salir mientras grabamos... te gustaria acompañarnos?

-Ehmm... si! pero tendria que pasar a buscar mi caja de herramientas y mi notebook primero.

-Bueno, eso no es problema... sube!

5 minutos despues mi notebook y la maldita caja ya estaban en el auto... y 15 minutos despues ya estabamos en su casa... bueno, eso me deja mucho menos tiempo para dormir despues de terminar el trabajo.

-No sabia que armaras computadores- comento mientras me servia un vaso de agua.

-Bueno, todos dicen que soy una caja de sorpresas- le respondi riendo.

-Aunque es imposibe que armes 3 en un dia...- eso me huele a desafio...

-Seguro?

-Completamente- respondio mientras me miraba desafiante.

-Hagamos una apuesta: si yo termino todo antes de 10 de la noche, seras mi esclavo por un dia... si pierdo, yo sere tu esclava, que te parece?- le pregunte mientras le tendia la mano.

-Trato hecho... comenzamos en 5 minutos, preparate para ser mi esclava.

-Oh, no, no, no... preparate tu para ser mi esclavo.

Mientras el grababa, yo me preocupaba de mi trabajo: son las 12 en punto, necesito terminar antes de las 10 pm, asi que tendre que darle 3 horas a cada computador para que asi me quede una hora libre y restregarle a Jared en la cara que tendra que ser mi esclavo. Pero estar sola en su casa tambien me daba la ventaja de hackear el sistema de camaras para asi mantenerlo vigilado a distancia.

Manos a la obra! Mientras sacaba las piezas, con mi notebook ingresaba las claves para tener completo acceso a todo artefacto electronico en la casa... y sin querer encontre la red privada del estudio de grabacion... y no me pude resistir, asi que lo abri en una ventana externa, y ellos me verian solo como un bloc de notas.

-Muy bien Shannon! Necesito el intro de Closer To The Edge- uff! si pudiera publicar esto en alguna parte y cobrar por ello... seria millonaria.

Entre trabajo, hackeo, copiar los archivos, instalar archivos y escuchar a Jared peleando con todo el mundo porque las cosas no salian como el queria, termine los computadores en menos tiempo del que pense: eran las 20.15 y no tenia nada que hacer... asi que me puse a explorar la casa (claro, deje todo ordenado antes). Cocina... enorme, living... bueno, eso ya lo conocia, salon de arte... baño... ESPEREN! SALON DE ARTE? Me devolvi corriendo a ese lugar, y quede impactada: estaba lleno de distintas pinturas y los muros estaban completamente rayados... por los chicos. Comence a estudiar las pinturas, y como me esperaba, eran de autores desconocidos para mi... pero una llamo mi atencion mas que las otras... en ella aparecia un hombre viendose en un espejo, y su reflejo tenia alas. Me recordaba a algo... sabia que era importante...

-Lucy? Donde te metiste?- y como no... Jared me jode mis momentos investigativos.

-Aqui! es que me perdi buscando el baño...- le menti... pero recorde la apuesta- E-S-C-L-A-V-O.

-Como que es...?- ni siquiera termino de preguntar porque vio todos los paquetes terminados.

-Si, esclavo... pero dejare que descanses y algun dia cobrare la apuesta- Nota mental: inserte risa malvada aqui.- Y como estuvieron las grabaciones?

-Genial...- dijo enojado- Oh! te presentare a alguien... Braxton! ven aqui!

Entonces aparecio un chico mas o menos de mi altura, cabello negro, ojos pequeños y una gran sonrisa... que tierno! me recordaba a Gabriel, mi primo.

-Lucy, el es Braxton Olita, nuestro nuevo tecladista... Braxton, ella es Lucy Bennett, una... ehmmmm... amiga.

-La chica que atropellaste?- muahhahahaah! todo el mundo tiene ganas de joderte, no Jared?

-Si, la misma... un placer conocerte.

Pero ya era tarde... y tenia que irme. Me despedi de los chicos y Jared me llevo a casa. El tipico karaoke entretuvo el camino, esta vez fue "We will rock you" de Queen. Me ayudo a subir las cajas y luego se largo... y a los pocos segundos me llego un mensaje:

_"Braxton sabe quien eres. The King Mofo"_

Bueno, en resumen: todos saben quien soy... excepto Jared, lo cual es GENIAL. Pero la pintura que vi en su casa me dejo "colgada"... y si acaso era "Believe"? Si lo es... Jared firmo su sentencia de muerte cuando compro esa pintura.

* * *

><p>Podra ser que Jared tenga esa pieza maldita?<br>Porximamente, todo se sabra! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Despues de ganar la apuesta, decidi que algun dia cobraria el premio... y despues de dos largas semanas con el maldito inmovilizador, por fin tenia la mano libre, lo cual era INCREIBLE. Y para celebrarlo, Jared me habia invitado a cenar... a no se donde. Como siempre, nunca me dijo donde iriamos... era lo que mas me gustaba y lo que mas odiaba de el; razones:

Me Gusta: porque le da cierto toque de misterio a la cita.

Lo Odio: porque no puedo prevenir un ataque... sin movilizacion de equipo, estoy sola.

Como sea, el idiota se merecia que lo golpeara por hacer eso... pero no podia. Y no solo por la mision, si no que tambien... habia empezado a...

-LUCY! APURATEEEEEEEE!- el grito de Connie me saco de mi ensoñacion.

Termine con los ultimos detalles y me mire en el espejo: mi largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto, no habia querido maquillarme ya que lo odiaba, y preferia que mis ojos color miel fueran los que atrayeran la atencion, no entendia mucho porque muchas chicas preferian usar tacones, yo con mi 1.65 m. era feliz.

-Ya termine- dije mientras salia y sacudia un poco mis jeans.

-Tu "amigo" esta esperandote abajo... no quiso subir- comento Tobey mientras entraba.

-Ok! nos vemos!- me despedi mientras abria la puerta y corria a las escaleras.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa como para esperar el ascensor, y mientras bajaba, revisaba que todo estuviera en orden: GPS encendido, arma cargada y 2 cargadores llenos, la fucking placa... si, todo estaba en orden. Abri la puerta de la calle, y ahi estaba Jared, en el auto... cantando.

-Hooooooola Jared, como es...?- no pude terminar de preguntarle... no esa cancion... no aqui...

-Don't stop believ... oh, Lucy! que ocurre?- pregunto mientras observaba el terror en mi rostro.

-Jared... apaga esa cancion... por favor...- dije temblando, no me subiria a un auto CON ESA CANCION.

-Lu, es solo una cancion... relajate- trato de calmarme... en vano.

-NO ES SOLO UNA CANCION! NO PUEDO SUBIRME A UN AUTO CON E-S-A CANCION! - le respondi gritando.

Lo se, puede parecer muy idiota que odie una cancion tan buena como Don't Stop Believin' de Journey... pero es que no puedo hacerlo! no despues de lo que paso hace 9 años... Al parecer la rabia y el terror en mi rostro lo hizo recapacitar y apago la maldita radio. Luego bajo del auto y me "obligo" a entrar (no me podia mover). Despues volvio a subirse en silencio, y lo puso en marcha. No queria hablar... me sentia una idiota, como podia seguir teniendole miedo a una simple cancion?

Al final se detuvo en una playa... aparentemente Malibu, y me ayudo a bajar. Seguia casi en shock, y no queria mirarlo... no queria que el viera que estaba llorando.

-Lu, que pasa? no estas bien...- comento mientras me tocaba el rostro, y por accidente se topo con mis lagrimas.- Por que lloras?

-Por algo que sucedio hace siglos- dije con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro... que se convirtio en un sollozo.

-Tiene algo que ver con lo que paso hace 9 años?- QUE? COMO SABIA ESO?

-Como supiste?- dije mostrando mi sorpresa por eso.

-Cuando te dormiste en mi casa... hablaste de un accidente, y despues te escuche hablando con Connie acerca de lo que paso hace tiempo... siempre me causo curiosidad eso- comento mientras sonreia.

-Bueno, estas dispuesto a escuchar una historia bastante triste?- le pregunte.

-Si es sobre ti... digo, claro!- respondio nervioso.

Caminamos hacia la playa, y no se de donde, saco una manta para que nos sentaramos.

-Bueno... todo paso el 20 de diciembre de 1999...- comence.- Recien me habia graduado y mis padres habian decidido ir a la playa para celebrarlo. Mi padre se llamaba Andres Bennett y era el mejor detective que conoci... era mi heroe. Habiamos pasado apenas el 2º peaje desde Santiago a Viña del Mar... cuando ocurrio.

-Cuando ocurrio que, Lu?

- Le dispararon a la rueda trasera del auto... haciendo que mi padre perdiera el control. Nos chocaron por el maletero, he hicieron que el vidrio trasero se destrozara, quedando varios trozos en mi espalda... incluso aun tengo uno en el pulmon- dije riendo... (si, estoy loca)- Despues de eso, nos chocaron por el costado y dimos contra una barrera de contension... y todo mientras cantabamos Don't Stop Believin'.

-Jamas me lo hubiese imaginado...- dijo sorprendido.

-Despues de la barrera, no se como mi brazo se atasco en la puerta... no desperte hasta 2 semanas despues en el hospital. Ahi fue donde me entere que mis padres habian muerto.

-Y tu como estabas? digo... como respondiste cuando te lo dijeron?- pregunto casi en un susurro.

-No lo podia creer, ademas de no poder moverme por la cantidad de fracturas y cortes que tenia... me costo 2 dias aceptarlo. Estuve dos años en terapia psicologica y de rehabilitacion... por poco y pierdo el brazo.

-Quienes fueron los que...?

-Los que mataron a mis padres? Unos malditos tipos que trabajaban para un tipo que mi padre estaba siguiendo. Trafico de niños. Mientras viajabamos papa me contaba que ya tenia a los tipos, y solo le faltaba presentar las pruebas a la Fiscalia. Despues del choque, lo unico que faltaba en nuestra casa era la carpeta con los datos...

-Es decir, el asesinato de tus padres fue solo para salvar a un tipo... de seguro quedo impune- las conclusiones de Jared... es que acaso no me conocia lo suficiente?

-Estas loco? despues de que pude moverme hice lo imposible para reunir las pruebas nuevamente, los tipos y su jefe en estos momentos estan pudriendose en la carcel gracias a mi.

-Entonces trabajabas para la policia en Chile?- Jebus! Jodi, di demasiada informacion sin darme cuenta.

-Solo por 2 años, y ni siquiera forme parte de la institucion... me traeria muchos recuerdos, Jay.- Menti lo mas rapido que pude.

-Realmente lo lamento, Lu... me imagino que fue horrible...

-Si, pero al menos tuve a mi tia y a mi primo, ellos me apoyaron... y el ultimo recuerdo que me dejaron mis padres- recorde con una sonrisa.

-Recuerdo?- pregunto curioso.

-Si, una Harley Davidson (N.A.: si no sabe que es esa belleza de motocicleta, he aqui la foto referencial: ) ... los habia estado molestando meses antes de mi graduacion. A pesar de que era usaba, Apolo aun funciona.

-Apolo? asi le pusiste a tu motocicleta? Aparte, no sabia que supieras andar en una.

-No sabias? creo que habia olvidado mencionarlo... a decir verdad, nunca me atrevi a contarte mi pasado...

-Comprendo... lo lamento, Lu... es una lastima que eso...

-No te preocupes, ya paso hace años... y ya no me afecta tanto, pero aun no pudo subirme a un auto con Don't Stop Believin' sonando... el psicologo no pudo ayudar con eso... y lamento haber estropeado la velada con esto...

-No la estropeaste.. en cambio, me sirvio para conocer mas acerca de la verdadera Lucy... la Lucy que tanto me...

-Que tanto que?- le pregunte nerviosa.

Pero Jared se estaba acercando mas y mas... estabamos solo a milimetros de distancia, y, para que negarlo... en realidad queria besarlo... decidi cerrar los ojos, si ocurria ahora...

-Jared y Lucy! cuanto tiempo!- SHANNON?

-Hola Shannon...- dijo Jared furioso.

-Interrumpi algo?

-NO IDIOTA! YA NOS IBAMOS!

Si algun dia mataba a Shannon... este es el motivo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, al fin se supo que ocurrio hace 9 años...<p>

y ademas quieren matar al pobre Shannon! lo mataran?... enterense en el porx capitulo! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Tengo que hacer una pequeña aclaracion con el nombre del padre de Lucy... no se llama "Andres", sino "Eduardo" xD  
>Olvide cambiarlo cuando escribia<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Esta demas decir que despues de el "incidente en la playa" Jared no le hablo a Shannon por casi 3 dias. A pesar de que me habia enojado, en parte estaba agradecida de su accion: por poco y cometo una locura.

Hacia ya dos meses que me habia venido a vivir en la casa de Jared por el asunto del cambio de casa de Connie... y era increible poder cuidarlo a tiempo completo. No negaba haberme quedado noches completas en vela para poder terminar de colocar distintos dispositivos de seguridad y todo tipo de idioteces, pero el cuarto de grabacion seguia siendo un santuario casi intocable para aquel que no formara parte de la banda (la unica chica que podia entrar era Emma).

Ya eran mediados de junio, y hacia un calor impresionante. Shannon y Tomo habian decidido tomarse la tarde libre, por lo que quedaria sola con Jared toooooooodo el dia... o al menos eso pensaba.

Jared estaba feliz de la vida en la piscina mientras que yo trabajaba en su PC, hasta ahi todo tranquilo... pero tocaron el timbre.

-Ya voy!- grite mientras me dirigia a la puerta.

-Lucy, quien es?- pregunto Jared mientras se acercaba.

No pude responderle, una cosa rubia me estaba besando y no podia quitarmelo de encima.

-Hola, amor...- dijo Demian mientras se separaba de mi.

De no haber sido por el shock, el tipo ya estaria muerto por la golpiza que le habria dado.

-Jefe... digo, Demian, que haces aqui?. le pregunte asustada.

-Vengo a ver a mi novia, acaso no se puede?- dijo mientras me miraba inocente.

NOVIA? ESTE SE FUMO ALGO? Lucy, respira... el tipo se volvio loco y confundio las cosas...

-Acaso no leiste el mensaje que te deje, amorcito?- pregunto Demian mirandome como un cachorrito.

-Ehmmm... no, estaba trabajando, por eso no respondi- le respondi con unsa sonrisa, a pesar de que seguia en shock.

Revise mi telefono, y ahi estaba el mensajito de Demian. Comence a leerlo, y realmente no podia creer como demonios podia existir tanta estupidez y locura junta: "Bennett, el hermanito y los amigos del sr. Leto me pagaron una... considerable cifra para que me hiciera pasar por tu novio (solo te dire que tiene mas de 3 cifras), asi que... seras buena conmigo, amorcito? D".

Los amigos... esos debian ser los idiotas de Tomo, Braxton, Tim y Terry. Rogaba porque ni Emma ni las chicas estuvieran metidas en esta locura. No me queria imaginar algun motivo por el cual a estos idiotas se les ocurriera contratar a Demian para tal estupidez (cosa que jamas crei capaz en el), pero decidi seguir su loco plan, esperando obtener algunas respuestas.

1 Hora despues, y luego de inventar una estupida historia de como Demian y yo nos habiamos vuelto novios (la cual no contare, pero si dire que estan involucrados un tractor, una plantacion de esparragos y una montaña de peluches), por fin logre hablar a solas con "mi novio" para que me explicara bien el asuntito este. Lo lleve a la cocina, y mientras el sacaba jugo del refrigerador yo me preparaba para encararlo.

-Motivo, razon y/o circunstancia por la cual los idiotas te pagaran?-le pregunte al estilo interrogatorio.

-No te lo imaginas?

-No, y quiero hacerlo...-le conteste ignorando su risita.

-Eras la mejor detective en Chile y no te imaginas un motivo por el cual me hayan pagado? Eres increible, Lucia- comento mientras seguia riendo.

-No me llames asi aqui... y ademas tengo cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparme- le respondi seria.

-Es increible que seas tan audaz para algunas cosas y tan idiota para otras... sabes? estoy celoso de ti- comento Demian serio.

-Demian Fitzpatrick? celoso? de mi? por favor... de que alguien como tu puede estar celoso de mi?- le pregunte incredula.

-Porque puedes estar cerca de el...- dijo mientras señalaba el living, donde se encontraba Jared.

Esperen... Demian estaba celoso de que yo estuviera con Jared? Acaso el era... era...?

-Si, soy gay si es lo que estas pensando, y Jaed Leto es uno de los hombre que mas me han gustado en mi vida, aunque no lo creas... pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie- me rogo preocupado.

-Demian... yo jamas contaria bada que tu no quieras, pero es increible! Jamas crei que tu... ni mucho menos con Jared- le respondi.

-Gracias Lu, pero pobre de ti que se lo cuentes a alguien... asi como yo no contare que te enamoraste de Jared- comento Demian, picaro.

- Yo? Enamorada de Jared? por favor...- menti lo mas rapido que pude.

-Lulu, soy gay y hay cosas en las que no me equivoco, y esta es una de ellas, lo amas y eso se nota a kilometros de distancia.

No pude decir nada contra eso, ya que mi maldito telefono comenzo a sonar.

-Bennett, quien habla?- yo y mi maldita mania de no ver los numeros.

-Lulu! soy tu cuñado querido!- dijo Shannon.

-El unico cuñado que tengo se llama Tobias Jackson, idiota...

-Pero pronto sere tu cuñado tambien, asi que ven a buscarme porque necesito hablar a solas contigo!- dijo Shannon, y despues corto.

Si no lo he matado, es porque no puedo, no porque las ganas no me falten. Me dirigi al living pàra avisarle a Jared, quien ya se habia vestido y estaba completamente relajado tomando jugo de naranja.

-Jared, podrias cuidar por mi un ratito a mi novio, por favor?- le pregunte mirandolo como un cachorrito.

-Ehmmmmm... ettooooo... si, por supuesto- contesto Jay nervioso- Donde vas?

-Ehhhhhhhhhh...- tenia que mentirle rapido, no podia decirle que iba por Shannon- compre una pizza, pero no dejan entrar al repartidor.

-Ok, yo lo cuido, no te preocupes- comento sonriendome.

Si hubiese sido un muñeco de nieve, probablemente ya me habira derretido por la intensidad con la que me miraba y con su hermosa sonrisa que hacia que mi corazon se detuviera. Camine hacia la puerta como un zombie, y me fui corriendo donde me esperaba Shannon.

He de admitir que no me sorprendio ver a Tomo ahi, pero lo que mas curiosidad me causo fue que Shannon estaba casi desesperado hablando por telefono.

-Hola! que ocurre?- le pregunte a Tomo en voz baja.

-No tengo idea...- pero Tomo no logro decir nada mas, porque Shannon en ese preciso instante se puso a gritar.

-JARED JOSEPH LETO! TE QUIERES RELAJAR UN POCO?

-Shannon, y si lo pones en altavoz?- le pidio Tomo en un susurro.

-Pero... tiene novio, Shann...- respondio Jared a traves del telefono.

-Y? que tiene? la chica tiene derecho, no?

-Si tiene, pero...-replico Jay nervioso.

-Pero que, Jared? No tengo todo el dia- comento Shannon ansioso.

-Me enamore de ella, Shannon, eso pasa- confeso Jared.

Shannon y Tomo tenian una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ademas, de tan alegre que estaba, Tomo empezo a bailar (algo aterrador que no quiero volver a ver) y yo estaba en shock. Jared me amaba... NO! NO! NO! Es imposible, el no puede estar eneamorado de mi... y yo de el... demonios, si el jefe se entera de esto, adios caso y adios a Jared para siempre; y eso era algo a lo cual no estaba dispuesta, Decidi cortar el momento cursi, y haciendo amagos de la poca cordura que me quedaba, se me ocurrio un plan de escape.

-Shannon y Tomo! que hacen aqui?- pregunte en voz alta, sacando a los chicos de su "celebracion".

-Es Lucy? Demonios... si se llega a enterar, te juro que te mato, Sha...

-Adios hermano!- y le corto. Luego comenzo el ataque- Bueno, ahora que el idiota se confeso, que sientes TU por MI hermano?

Las miradas inquisitivas de Shann y Tomo me estaban asustando, pero como dice el manual del agente (N.A.: en realidad es el manual del infiel, pero bue...) : MIENTE! AUNQUE TE ESTEN PILLANDO, MIENTE!

-No tengo idea de que hablas- le dije haciendome la tonta.

-Bueno, si no quieres decirlo por las buenas... sabemos como hacerlo- dijo Tomo maliciosamente.

-Ah, si? como?- dije desafiandolo.

-Conocemos tus debilidades- me respondio Shannon de la misma manera.

-Y cuales seria?- replique ya nerviosa. tanto por sus pregunbtas como por sus posibles metodos de tortura.

-Ademas de Jared, las... COSQUILLAS!- me aterre, Shannon realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No te atreverias...-dije dispuesta a salir corriendo.

Shannon y Tomo se miraron, se rieropn y se lanzaron sobre mi haciendome cosuillas. Intente escapar varias vecesd, hasta que decidi darles la cara y decirles la verdad.

-Ok, ok... se los dire... pero alejense- les dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Bueno, que sientes por mi hermano?- pregunto Shannon mientras hacia un pequeño gesto que casi no note.

-Bueno, si, me gusta tu hermano- solte la verdad sin pensarlo mucho.

-Cuanto?- pregunto Tomo mientras una gran sonrisa se extendia por el rostro de Shannon.

-Demasiado...-dije mientras bajaba la mirada, y un extraño presentimiento empezaba a amenazarme- Tanto que creo que me enamore de el.

Cuando dije eso, Shannon y Tomo comenzaron a reirse desenfrenadamente. Entonces me di cuenta de que trataba mi presentimiento.

-Esta detras de mi, cierto?- pregunte, a pesar de que sabia cual era la respuesta.

-Si... y escuche todo- dijo Jared a mis espaldas.

No sabia que hacer, queria salir corriendo y no verle la cara, pero en ese momento estaba completamente congelada, y solo un pensamiento cruzaba mi mente: "La cagé"

* * *

><p>sadsadas se supo TODO!<p>

Ahora que demonios hara Lucy para escapar de esta situacion?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Recapitulemos: hace 1 hora llego Demian a la casa de Jared para seguir un estupido plan ideado por Shannon y Tomo para sacarle celos a Jared, en medio de toda esa locura Jared confeso que se habia enamorado de mi y yo, por accidente, confese lo mismo... pero Jared escucho todo. Lo se, cualquier maldita FG estaria feliz con una confesion como esa, pero para una agente encubierta del FBi, podia significar la expulsion del caso, e incluso peor, perderia mi trabajo tanto aqui como en Chile. Pero nunca me he tildado de cobarde, asi que decidi afrontar la situacion.

-Que bueno, asi no lo repito 2 veces- dije mientras me volteaba a verlo.

La cara de sorpresa de Jared no tenia precio, y a pese a lo nerviosa que estaba, no pude evitar reirme, lo que causo en enojo de Jared.

-Despues hablo contigo- dijo serio mientras me señalaba - y ustedes 2...- se acerco a los chicos mientras se hacia tronar los dedos- contratar a un tipo, que termino siendo gay, por cierto, para sacarme celos? Son peor de lo que esperaba...

Estuvieron hablando durante 15 minutos sobre la idiotez de Jared, lo mal hermano y mal amigo que eran Shann y Tomo por lo que hicieron y porque yo era la culpable de todo eso. Me harte de la situacion, y decidi detener esa locura.

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR? PARECEN NIÑITOS DE KINDERGARDEN!-mi grito hizo que se callaran y me pusieran atencion- 1º, si tu hubieras reconocido eso antes Jared, estos idiotas no habrian hecho nada. 2º, ustedes se pasan de idiotas si pensaron que ni Jared ni yo nos enojariamos, y 3º... Me largo de aqui!

Dicho eso, me fui, dejandolos callados y mirandome al mas puro estilo "WTF?". A medida que me acercaba mas a la casa de Jared, me comenzo a doler nuevamente el costado izquierdo. El medico me dijo que intentara evitar emociones fuertes, ya que eso aceleraba mi respiracion y los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que tenia en el pulmon comenzarian a moverse. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, pero intentaba darme animo para llegar a la puerta lo mas rapido que pudiese... _"Vamos Lucy, solo unos pocos pasos mas... solo un poco mas"_ ... pero mis debiles intentos acabaron antes de que llegara a la puerta, senti que el suelo se desvanecia bajo mis pies y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Me desperte recostada en la cama de Jared, con una horrible jaqueca y un asqueroso aroma a alcohol en mi nariz.

-Con eso deberia despertar...- Jack en la casa de Jared?

Me sente de golpe, lo cual causo que me mareara y la jaqueca aumentara.

-Ouch! Jack, eso apesta... Que me paso?-pregunte mientras sentia que alguien, quien resulto ser Jared, intentaba volver a recostarme- Jay, ya estoy mejor...

-Si, estas tan bien que podras decirme la cantidad de dedos que te estoy mostrando?- solo vi una cosa borrosa frente a mi, y dije el 1º numero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Ocho?

-No, eran 2...- me corrigio mientras volvia a intentar que me recostara, pero esta vez no opuse resistencia- ahora puedes decirnos que te paso?

Se notaba lo preocupados que estaban todos, pero explicar el motivo seria un poco muy largo.

-No tenemos todo el dia...- dijo Shannon.

-Es simple, despues del accidente que tuvo Lucy, le quedaron unas cuantas esquirlas de vidrio enterradas en el pulmon, las cuales los cirujanos no pudieron sacar-la tranquila voz de Jack fue la antesala del horror en las caras de los chicos.

-Accidente?-preguntaron a coro Shann, Tomo y Demian.

-Si, pero fue hace años...- comento Jared pensativo- es un milagro que aun este viva. Asi que podriamos decir que lo que dije hace un rato causo esto?-pregunto preocupado.

-Podriamos decir que si...-le respondi con una media sonrisa- pero tambien fue responsabilidad mia.

Despues de eso, me trataron como una niña. Muchas veces, mientras intentaba levantarme para ir a la cocina y Shann me veia, me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba de vuelta a la cama. Al menos eso duro un par de dias, ya que las chicas intervinieron y me "rescataron", o al menos eso pensaba yo.

A Emma y compañia se les habia ocurrido la gran idea de hacer lo que fuera para que Jared y yo fuesemos novios (la locura de la gente, no? estar tanto con los chicos les estaba empezando a afectar, parece...) por lo que la casa de Emma se convirtio en el "Centro Oficial de Operaciones para que Jay y Lulu sean novios"... si, esta gente necesita un buuuuuuen psiquiatra.

-Bueno, nuerita...- no podia entender como demonios Constance Leto habia terminado dentro de esta locura...- a mi hijo se le ocurrio la gran idea de hacer una cena para celebrar que TIW ya este casi listo...

-... Y todos estamos invitados- dijo Vicki mientras traia galletas.

-Genial... pero creo que no tengo nada adecuado para la ocasion-dije intentanto safarme de la situacion... En vano.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Jared ya preveia tu respuesta, asi que tu vestido esta listo. Nos iremos en un par de horas- comento Monique mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

El proceso de embellecimiento duro poco, al menos por la parte maquillaje, ya que decidieron que fuera casi natural. En cambio, la parte peinado si que fue un caos: que Vicki queria que me peinaran de tal manera, Emma de otro tipo muy distinto y Monique un peinado completamente alocado con el cual todas la miramos aterradas. La unica cuerda era la sra. Constance, quien decidio dejar mi cabello gran parte suelto, unas pequeñas trenzas que evitaban que me viera muy desordenada y dejo que mi flequillo cayera como fuese, lo cual me daba un estilo mas parecido al que usaba siempre.

Termine de ponerme el vestido, strapples, de color rojo con encaje negro brillante sobre el, debia reconocer que Jared tenia buen gusto, ya que Emma me conto que el fue quien lo eligio. Lo mas extraño de todo era que ninguna de las chicas se habia preparado, y nisiquiera daban muestras de querer hacerlo.

-Emma, me podrias decir porque demonios soy la unica que esta lista?-pregunte ya muy curiosa por la situacion.

-Ordenes expresas del jefe, Lu: "Lucy debe llegar primero que ustedes"-dijo imitandolo casi a la perfeccion, lo cual me causo mucha risa- No se el motivo, pero tengo mis sospechas.

-Las que no me vas a decir, cierto?-preguntas idiotas con las que ya se la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no!-respondio riendo-secretos del trabajo, Lu.

En ese momento escuchamos un auto detenerse frente a la casa.

-Oh! Llego tu carroza, cenicienta!-comento Vicki mientras entraba a la habitacion donde nos encontrabamos- wow, Lucy! Te ves increible! Pero vamos, vamos, vamos!

Practicamente me obligaron a salir y a subirme al auto, cuyo chofer, para mi sorpresa, era Braxton.

-Brax? Que haces aqui?-pregunte curiosa.

-Trabajando para el jefe, srta. Bennett, ahora espero que disfrute del viaje.

Nos fuimos hablando de cualquier idiotez que se nos ocurriera. Con el paso de los meses, Braxton se habia convertido casi en mi hermano menor... si mi primo se enterara de esto, si que estaria celoso. El trayecto desde la casa de Emma hasta la de Jay era bastante corto, asi que casi en 5 min ya habiamos llegado.

-Disfrute de la cena, srta. Bennett-dijo Brax mientras abria la puerta- el sr. Leto la esta esperando en el jardin.

Eso era raro, se suponia que era una cena familiar, no privada... a menos que...

Intente no tomar en cuenta el nerviosismo que tenia, y camine hacia el patio. Frente a la piscina habia una mesa puesta para 2 y estaba todo adornado con rosas rojas.

-Vaya... Que impresionante...

-Te gusta?- pregunto Jared a mis espaldas, haciendo que me asustara un poco.

-Ehmmm... Si, por supuesto...- respondi mientras me volteaba, y al verlo mi respiracion se detuvo.

Jared se habia cortado el cabello y habia vuelto a su natural color castaño oscuro, por fin se habia afeitado y llevaba un traje negro sin corbata. Se veia mas guapo que nunca.

-Vaya, se fue Cobain... voy a extrañarlo-comente mientras me acercaba a el para saludarle... Pero con los malditos tacones que estaba usando, tropece, y de no ser por Jared habria terminado en el piso.

Pero sinceramente... Preferia el piso, ya que sus labios estaban a escasos milimetros de los mios... Y ya la tentacion era incontenible. Estaba practicamente hechizada por sus ojos, y casi sin pensarlo, me acerque mas a el. Estaba actuando irracionalmente, lo se (mi parte detective tenia unas ganas incontenibles de golpear a mi parte idiota que se habia rendido ante la tentacion), pero sentir su embriagador aliento (mentaaa... [N.A.: lease como cuando Homero dice "cervezaaaa"])...

Pero antes de que fuera yo quien actuara, fue el quien rozo primero sus labios sobre los mios. Fue un beso corto, pero la intensidad me dejo con ganas de mas... deslice mis manos sobre su cabello y lo acerque mas a mi, y profundize el beso. Hasta que te rendiste... Penso mi parte racional, y me detuve. Me separe de el, dejandolo muy confundido con mi actitud.

-Lu, que paso? Eso fue increible...-confeso mientras intentaba volver a besarme.

-Jay, esto esta mal... yo no puedo...

-Pero ya lo hiciste, y no tienes de que arrepentirte- dijo con una media sonrisa- Te adelantaste a la sorpresa... Queria pedirte algo y con el beso se adelanto...

-Que querias pedirme?-pregunte curiosa.

-Queria pedirte que... seas mi novia- dijo timidamente.

Estaba en una encrucijada: lo amaba y esa pregunta era lo que habia estado deseando desde hace mucho, pero no podia decirle que si porque el jefe se daria cuenta y adios para siempre. Pero recorde una de las cosas que Demian me dijo mientras me cuidaba por mi desmayo: "se feliz, yo te cubro... Y no pueden hacerte nada ya que eres a la unica a la cual Jared le tiene confianza". La vocesita en mi interior que decia que todo saldria mal ahora me animaba a seguir adelante... Y este tipo de situaciones no ocurre 2 veces.

-Sabes que te amo... Y es una pregunta bastante idiota... Por supuesto que si!- dije lo mas emocionada posible mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo!- susurraba en mi oido, haciendo que sonriera por la felicidad que me causaba eso.

El resto de la cena fue mas hablar de nosotros que de la comida... Y al terminar la velada, de lo ultimo que fui plenamente conciente fue de sus besos.

* * *

><p>POOOOOOOOOOOOOR FIIIIIIIN!<p>

adelanto que el sgte. capitulo sera un poco "subidito" de tono... asi que leanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad... okno, leanlo igual! xD


	13. Bonus: Constance

Siempre me pregunte como seria narrar el fic desde otra perspectiva... asi que como pequeño regalito y compensacion mientras escribo el cap 13 (esta listo, pero me da flojera subir los 15.500 caracteres a Word D:) les dejare el capitulo 2... narrado por la mejor amiga de Lucy, Connie.

Probablemente tambien lo escriba bajo el punto de vista de Jared (cosa bastatnte dificil, ya que me cuesta narrar bajo la perspectiva de un hombre... PERO TODO SEA POR LOS LECTORES!)

**Enjoy! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Constance<strong>

Que tu mejor amiga haya vuelto a sufrir un accidente automovilistico es casi aterrador. La ultima vez que Lucia estuvo involucrada en uno sus padres murieron y por poco ella tambien. Por algo estaba al borde de la histeria al no saber nada de su estado.

-TOBIAS JACKSON! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LUCY?- le grite a mi novio mientras se dirigia, al parecer, a la sala de operaciones.

-Esta en la sala de operaciones... esta estable, no es nada grave- dijo intentando calmarme.

-NADA GRAVE? ACASO OLVIDAS QUE LUCY CASI MUERE POR UN ACCIDENTE DE ESE TIPO?

-Solo la atropellaron... aparentemente tiene solo una fractura en el brazo y multiples contusiones, nada mas... asi que relajate- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Me quede durante todo el tiempo que estuvo operandola fuera de la sala... hasta que llego mi jefe a regañarme porque habian unos pacientes que me necesitaban. Los atendi lo mas rapido que pude, pero cuando regrese Lucy ya estaba en su habitacion, bajo los efectos de la anestesia. El verla dormir tan tranquila... a pesar de la cantidad de vendajes y el inmovilizador en su brazo izquierdo, me hizo recordar la epoca en la que nos conocimos...

Tenia 6 años cuando mis padres decidieron viajar desde USA a Chile. Mi madre era chilena, y mi padre se manejaba con el idioma... y yo... bueno, yo lo manejaba a medias. Era horrible dejar a mis amigos y a mis abuelos, pero mis padres habian decidido y yo no podia hacer nada.

Mi primer dia de escuela fue un caos... todos me veian como un bicho raro, y nadie se acercaba. Al parecer los chilenos eran timidos. Durante mi primera clase, matematicas (materia que siempre he odiado), debi presentarme.

-Bueno... ehmmmmmm... Mi nombre es Constance Wayne, y desde hoy sere su nueva compañera- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

Silencio. Habia una sola chica quien me sonrio despues de que termine de presentarme... nunca me imagine que ella me ayudaria despues durante el recreo. Si, los niños son crueles... y las chicas que conoci ese dia, eran el claro ejemplo de eso.

-Asi que tu eres Constance... muy estadounidense seras, pero aqui mando yo- era una chica de 5º, sinceramente nunca entendi porque dijo eso.

-Ehmmmmm... yo no vine a cambiar nada aqui...- nunca he sido muy timida que digamos, pero esa chica realmente me daba miedo.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas, porque o sino...- ni siquiera completo su amenaza, ya que la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que me sonrio esa mañana la detuvo.

-Vaya, Karin... asustando a los nuevos y ademas de cursos menores? Si que eres una cobarde.

Era impresionante: Karin debia tener 10 años y esa chica debia tener mi misma edad, pero la seguridad en si misma y su madurez la hacian mayor que Karin.

-No interfieras, Lucia... por mucho que tu padre sea policia no me das miedo...- comento mientras la miraba con rabia.

-Y quien hablo de padres, Karin? esto es entre tu y yo... deja a la chica en paz, o sino sufriras las consecuencias- le respondio Lucia con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Consecuencias? Tuyas hacia mi? Me haces reir, enana...

Pero Lucia hizo algo que nadie espero: se acerco a Karin y de una simple zancadilla la tiro al piso. Eso hizo que todos los chicos la quedaran mirando sorprendida.

-Vaya, las clases de Karate estan dando frutos... ahora te largas sino quieres que quiebre tu "hermosa nariz", que es horrible, por cierto- dijo riendo.

Karin se levanto furiosa y se fue... no pude evitar reirme, y eso llamo la atencion de Lucy.

-Disculpa a la idiota, nacio sin cerebro al parecer... estas bien?

-Si, gracias...ehmmmmmmm... me llamo... - intente presentarme, pero me detuvo.

-Connie Wayne, la estudiante nueva... ya lo se, tu padre trabaja con el mio- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Soy Lucia Villablanca... aunque todos me dicen Lucy, Lu, Lulu, muñeca infernal, hija de Satanas, peligro ambulante y miles de otros nombres que ahora no recuerdo.- completo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Desde ese dia Lucy y yo nunca nos separamos, nos reuniamos despues de clases (dadas las coincidencias de la vida, terminamos siendo vecinas), saliamos, nos íbamos de vacaciones... a pesar de que cuando nos graduamos de 8º yo elegi el area Liceo y ella la Electronica, seguiamos siendo compañeras.

Pero el dia 20 de diciembre de 1999, unos pocos dias despues de nuestra graduacion... fue cuando una llamda lo cambio todo. Una enfermera diciendo que los padres de Lucy habian muerto y que ella estaba con riesgo vital. Ni siquiera lo pense y me fui volando al hospital.

Lu estaba en la UCI, y en aparente estado de coma. No fue hasta dos semanas despues cuando desperto y yo fui la encargada de darle la mala noticia... nunca olvidare lo destruida que se veia. Despues de eso, aunque Lu lo intento, no volvio a ser la misma.

Pasados 3 años del incidente fue cuando conocimos a Tobby, (además de volvernos en fanaticas de 30 Seconds To Mars) y cuando me presentaron la oportunidad de volver a USA para trabajar como enfermera. A pesar de lo triste que estaba, Lu nunca dejo de apoyarme, e incluso ella fue quien me compro el pasaje.

Mis recuerdos se detuvieron cuando me di cuenta de que Lu estaba despertando... si tenia la ocasion de regañarla... siempre la aprovechaba.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?<p>

Insultos, amenazas, acido o una simple felicitacion o sugerencia, apriete el botoncito de abajo y deje un review :3

Adelanto: WAS IT A DREAM? CAPITULO 13 (contendra soft-lemon, solo para mayores de 15 / aunque la advertencia no existe si se trata de alguien tan mente enferma como yo xD)

_Sin previo aviso, estabamos sobre el sillon... y ya la camisa que traia habia sido casi desabotonada por completo..._

_-Bueno, ahora se que el mito de las rubias era falso...- comente riendo._

_-Entonces ahora sabes que prefiero a las castañas naturales...- respondio, mientras el ultimo boton por fin cedia, dejandome solo en ropa interior - y que ademas usen lenceria negra._

_Mis manos se perdieron en su cabello, y mis labios recorrieron su cuello... mientras su mano se dirigia a mi espalda..._

Eso seria todo! WIAD 13, proximamente...


	14. Bonus: Jared

Bueno, escribo este capítulo por 2 sencillos motivos: Estoy bloqueada con la parte soft-lemon del capítulo 13 y porque siempre pensé… QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A JARED POR LA CABEZA CUANDO ATROPELLO A LUCY? D: bueno, he aquí la respuesta. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Jared<strong>

_JARED! POR FIN TENGO LA INTRO PERFECTA PARA NOTH!_

Estaba viendo ese mensaje cuando ocurrió. Fue demasiado rápido. JAMAS PENSE QUE… ALGO TERMINARIA SOBRE MI AUTO!

Demonios… LO MATE? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. MALDITO SHANNON!

Baje del auto lo más rápido que pude (incluso tropecé y por poco caigo) y vi el "bulto". Bueno, no era un bulto… a menos que los bultos tengan un largo cabello castaño y que se estén retorciendo en el piso. Escuche su grito… BIEN! NO ESTABA MUERTA!

-Estas bien?- pregunte cuando ya estaba a su lado.

En ese momento la chica levanto la mirada, e increíblemente me quede sin respiración al ver sus ojos de color miel… y el "lindo" corte que tenía en su cabeza, el cual sangraba profusamente. Pero lo que sinceramente no me espere fue su respuesta.

-¡No, pedazo de idiota!- me grito mientras se retorcía del dolor, me sobresalto, y además, quien no se sobresaltaría si le gritaran así?- ¿Acaso crees que estoy bien después de que me atropellaras y me quebraras el brazo?

_Bueno, si me está gritando, quiere decir que está bien…_ pensé, intentando pensar positivo, pero otro grito desgarrador salió de ella. Acaso tan grave fue?

-Déjame que te ayude- dije entre mi desesperación, e inconscientemente puse mis manos sobre su brazo, y al instante se relajo.

Si lo hubiese sabido antes, ya lo habría hecho… pero en ese momento dijo algo que prácticamente me descoloco.

-¡Dios Mío! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡¿Eres Kurt Cobain?- me estas jodiendo… cierto?

-No- dije mientras reía, y la ayudaba a sentarse-, soy… ¿es que no me reconoces?

-Mira, ¿me acabas de atropellar y quieres que recuerde quién demonios eres?- vaya! Que… simpática salió esta chica.

_Qué tipo de respuesta esperas, idiota? Acabas de atropellarla y casi la matas… _la voz de mi conciencia me hizo pensar en eso. Sí, tengo conciencia aunque no lo crean.

-¡Bueno! Dios, que genio… soy Jared Leto.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Atropellada por Jared Leto? Dios mío…-, mientras lo decía, puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, y su expresión cambio por completo.

-Estas sangrando, toma un pañuelo- le pase un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo, con el cual comenzó a hacer presión de inmediato sobre el corte. Probablemente no le gustaba la sangre… o la perdida de esta le causaría una pronta pérdida de conciencia-, ¿te pones mal con la sangre, verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto, haciéndose la inocente… en ese instante me miro a los ojos, y, no se por qué, sentía que esta chica seria alguien importante para mí.

-Es que estas verde…

-No, es el golpe, pero… ¿sabes? El piso esta frío y ya no soporto el dolor del brazo…

La ayude a ponerse de pie, y al parecer si que estaba mal… ya que empezó a tambalearse. Trate de llevarla a mi auto, pero una voz hizo que me aterrara

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto un tipo que iba pasando.

_Que no sea un paparazzi, que no sea paparazzi… _rogaba mentalmente.

-Eso parece- dije sin pensarlo… lo sé, a veces hago cosas idiotas sin darme cuenta-, creo que se fracturo el brazo.

-¿Me ayudas a subirla a tu auto? Así la puedo llevar a mi consulta.

El tipo me ayudo a subirla al asiento trasero, pero cuando el la estaba ayudando a sentarse (o a recostarse… o como sea), la escuche gritar nuevamente.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte asustado. Genial, no la mato yo pero el tipo este la asesina.

-Creo que me golpee con la puerta- dijo desde el asiento trasero, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco.

-Bueno, donde vamos?- pregunte mientras ponía el motor en marcha.

-Al Saint Marie Hospital- demonios! Eso estaba a 15 minutos del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, esa distancia probablemente la mataría.

-No podría ser un lugar más cercano?- pregunte preocupado.

-No, o acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que atropellaste a una chica, Jared Leto? En ese lugar soy el jefe de Traumatología, así que podemos tratar este asunto con la máxima discreción- tenía un buen punto, el cual no podía renegar.

-Ok…

-Hey! No te duermas!- dijo volteándose a ver a la chica, la cual se había dormido.

-Déjala… necesita descansar un poco… casi la mato, sabes?- dije mientras me volvía a fijar en el camino, he intentando evitar el impulso de besar a la castaña dormida.

Esperen… la acabo de conocer… Y YA QUIERO BESARLA? QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA?

-A todo esto, me llamo Tobías Jackson.

-Un gusto, soy Ja… olvídalo, ya sabes quién soy.

El resto del trayecto siguió en silencio. En realidad no me importaba que la chica me demandara… ok, omite eso, SI me importaba… ya tenía una demanda por US$30.000.000 (maldito bastardo dueño de Terra Firma). Qué demonios hare para convencerla de que no me demande? Seducirla sería una buena opción… ambos ganamos: ella, un buen rato… y yo, una excelente noche y el no terminar demandado.

_Eres un maldito desgraciado, Jared Leto… _nuevamente mi conciencia. Mierda, soy un cerdo… como se me ocurre pensar eso? Odio que jueguen con mis sentimientos… eso debería ser suficiente motivo para que yo no hiciera lo mismo.

Mi ánimo se ensombreció mientras me maldecía mentalmente, y a los pocos minutos llegamos al hospital. Y en ese mismo instante recibí una llamada… de parte de quien no quería hablar.

-Hola hermano! Por que no has vuelto?- Shannooooooon!

-Hola querido hermano, estoy en un hospital…- ni siquiera me dejo terminar, ya que escuche el grito de otra persona.

-QUE TE PASO?- ese era Tomo…

-A mi nada… atropelle a una chica… ADEMAS QUE HACES CON LA LLAMADA EN ALTAVOZ?- pregunte, un poco enojado.

-Eso no importa, Leto… ERES UN IDIOTA!- me grito.

-Sé que soy…

-NO, NO LO SABES, MALDITO TARADO!

-SHANNON NO ME GRITES!- dije, ya cansado.

-Bueno, está bien? No la mataste?- tarado…

-Sí, ahora estoy en urgencias con ella... ni siquiera sé cómo se llama- admití, nervioso.

-Eso es lo primero que se pregunta… piensas que puede demandarte?- pregunto, ya más serio.

-Es una posibilidad… y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo…- volví a admitir, preocupado.

-Sedúcela, es tu especialidad- dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-También lo pensé… pero…

-Pero que, Jared? Que yo sepa eso no te ha importado en el pasado…- comento Tomo.

-Shannon, quítale el altavoz al teléfono… no quiero matar al croata.

-Entendido… bueno, por que no quieres hacerlo?- pregunto Shannon, curioso.

-No lo sé… es como si… ella ya fuera alguien importante para mí- admití.

-Recién la conoces y ya te ocurre eso? Vaya… bueno, y cómo es?

-Ehmm… Castaña, ojos color miel, 1.65m aproximadamente… cuerpo infernal, hermano… infernal.

-Especifica eso de "cuerpo infernal"- pidió riendo.

-Medidas perfectas, Shannon…a ver, con quien la puedo comparar? Ehmmm… recuerdas a la morena de la fiesta de año nuevo?

-ME ESTAS JODIENDO? Jared, eres un maldito suertudo… Ouch! Debo cortar… viene Monique…

-Bien, nos vemos luego…

Corto… bien, ahora estoy solo. Pero vi al tipo que me ayudo con la chica… el tal Tobías, creo.

-Leto, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo serio.

Lo seguí hasta una cafetería, y en el instante en que nos sentamos se puso serio.

-Bien, conozco a la chica que atropellaste desde hace varios años, y se a la perfección que no quiere meterse en asuntos legales ni mucho menos que la acosen los paparazzi, así que te propongo un trato: Decimos que tú la encontraste en la calle, ya atropellada y que la ayudaste.

El tipo tenia la versión lista… incluso parecía que la tenía preparada. No tenía ganas de nada, así que solo acepte. Mientras caminaba al lugar donde me dijeron que estaba la chica, me encontré con una pequeña tienda, llena de globos. Pensé que sería una buena idea, así que le compre uno que decía "Recupérate Pronto".

Me senté en la sala de espera… y en algún momento debí haberme dormido, hasta que una enfermera me despertó.

-La paciente de la habitación 209 ya despertó, por si quieres verla- dicho eso, se fue.

Me dirigí en estado zombie a la habitación previamente nombrada, y me encontré con la chica ya despierta. Se veía… extraña: tenía un "pequeño" vendaje en el rostro, y el brazo izquierdo completamente inmovilizado.

-Pasa y siéntate. Y relájate, si ya estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esa manera... bueno, más bien lamento haberte atropellado. Me disculpas?- realmente me preocupaba lo que ella pensara de mi, y pedir disculpas fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Por supuesto, yo fui la idiota que se le ocurrió cruzar sin mirar- dijo, probablemente sin pensar.

-Y me presento nuevamente, soy Jared Leto... y no Kurt Cobain- tenía que cobrar venganza por eso, no?.

-Lo sé, yo soy Lucy Bennett, la chica que atropellaste ayer- ante ese comentario lo único que podía hacer era reírme.

-Me alegro que lo encuentres gracioso... ya me imagino como estaría una FG en mi posición- en ese instante deje de reírme.

-Una FG? por qué?

-Porque estaría gritándote y diciéndote que te ama... en serio, no puedo creer que ensucien el nombre del Echelon así.

-Como sabes del Echelon?- Demonios... no me digan que atropelle a una fan…

-Como se del Echelon? Por favor, Jared... soy fan de 30STM desde sus inicios- en ese instante se me sorprendí, jamás lo pensé.

-En... en serio?

-No, estoy de broma! por supuesto, idiota- Bueno, ahora no me llamare mas Jared, desde hoy me llamo "idiota"- Soy Echelon desde el Self-Tittle y estuve a punto de ir a Argentina cuando fuiste INCAPAZ por estar grabando Mr. Nobody de no ir a Chile.

Podríamos haber seguido hablando por horas, pero la enfermera de hace un rato apareció frente a nosotros.

-No te puedo dar nada para el dolor porque te acaban de dar el alta.

-Tan pronto?- Jamás pensé que diríamos algo al mismo tiempo

-Qué? acaso querías estar el día de tu cumpleaños hospitalizada?

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-pregunte aterrado

-1º: por supuesto que no, Constance, y 2º: Si, Jared, hoy cumplo 27 años- dijo con una sonrisa, tranquilamente

-Bueno, quien quieres que te lleve a casa? El Sr. aquí presente, Tobey o yo?

-Ehmmm… tu estas de turno, y Tobey…- murmuro, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, yo la llevare a su casa- dije, debía compensar lo que había hecho de alguna manera.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo a Lucy a tu cuidado… pobre de ti que le ocurra algo… porque te castro.

Trague saliva, la enfermera realmente me daba miedo…

Pero lo que jamás pensé, fue que ese viaje seria el inicio de algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría…

* * *

><p>TERMINE! Lo escribi en 3 horas… wow! Me impresiono de mi misma :'D (ah, que ególatra x'DDDD)<p>

Pronto el 13! I Promise!

Queridos Lectores, necesito su ayuda.

Pronto me hare un tatuaje del Triad y los glyphics, además de una frase… pero no se cual! D: / Estas son las opciones:

Provehito In Altum

Argus Apocraphex

I know now this is who I really am.

Su respuesta en los reviews!

Ademas, gracias **Luned Moon **por tus reviews, gracias a ellos me dan mas ganas de escribir. **Alaniss Cubbins, **gracias por tu review! **Su**, me alegro de que te guste… y te preometo que no se volverá muy empalagoso xDDDD **CosaQueCamina**, gracias por tu review… y ame tu UserName xDD

Gracias!


	15. Chapter 13

POR FIN EL CAP 13!

se que prometi publicarlo el sabado 24, pero he estado demasiado ocupada.

Ademas, se que prometi que tendria soft-lemmon, pero no salio como realmente queria.

De todas formas, disfrutenlo!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Desperté prácticamente sin ganas de nada… es que después de una noche así… **(N.A.: Lucy es la pervert que escribió la mitad de este capitulo, NO YO) **Uff! Jamás pensé que dormiría con Jared… ni mucho menos lo que paso.

Si fuese otro tipo de personas (entiéndase, FanGirl psicópata), estaría feliz por la amenaza de muerte que tenia Jay… pero mientras el dormía, pensaba en los inconvenientes que traería esta situación… Lo amaba, eso estaba mas que claro, el me amaba (y eso lo consideraba un maldito milagro y lo mejor que me había ocurrido… bendito karma!) pero… Y si el FBI se enteraba de esto? Y si me sacaban del caso por el simple (pero suficiente) hecho de haber involucrado sentimientos? Aunque sinceramente eso no me preocupaba mucho, otra cosa ocupaba mi mente en ese momento…

Que ocurriria cuando Jared se enterara de mi verdadera identidad? Me dejaria de querer, eso era obvio… e incluso era posible que odiara. No podi a aguantar la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurriria con esta situacion… pero alguien sabio hace unos años me dijo: "aprovecha todo como si fuese el ultimo dia de tu vida". Pues bien, aprovecharia cada segundo que tenia con Jared… hasta que el sueño perfecto se convierta en mi peor pesadilla.

Pero, ademas de eso, me di cuenta de que Jared no estaba a mi lado. Me levante, aun a medio dormir, y me vesti con lo primero que encontre, que termino siendo la camisa que Jared habia usado la noche anterior, y me dirigi a las escaleras. Por lo general, al despertar Jared se dirigia a la cocina por un tazon de Chocolate Caliente (siendo invierno o verano)… asi que por eso me sorprendio escuchar una dulce melodia que venia del piano que se encontraba en el living.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta para poder apreciarlo mejor… a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y estar concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, se habia percatado de inmediato de mi presencia… y en ese mismo instante comenzo a cantar…

_No warning sign, No Alibi_

_Were fading faster than the speed of light._

_Took our chance, crashed and burned._

_No, we'll never ever learn._

_I fell apart, but I got back up again,_

_And then I fell apart, but got back up again,_

_yeah._

Nunca habia escuchado esa cancion desde que estaba en su casa… a pesar de mis multiples hackeos a la base de datos que correspondia al This Is War, esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba. No me culpen, pero… vivir con tu artista favorito y tener la posibilidad (aunque ilegal) de escuchar material exclusivo, nuevo y que miles de fans pagarian millones por escuchar? No me pude aguantar… pero eso seria algo de lo cual ni Jared ni los chicos se enterarian nunca. Su voz era casi magica… hipnotizante.

Me acerque silenciosamente a el, sin la intencion de molestarlo, y lo rodee con mis brazos. Siguio tocando, pero dejo de cantar al instante.

-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado cuando despertaste… pero me llamo Peter…- lo notaba tenso, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo.

-Que ocurrio? Por como estas al parecer no es algo bueno…

-En parte es bueno… en un par de semanas es la audiencia para finiquitar el asunto de EMI- termino en voz baja.

La maldita demanda. Quien (en su sano juicio) demandaria a una banda tan talentosa y con tantos reconocimientos a nivel mundial por la ridiculamente estupida cifra de US$30.000.000? Tan solo el nuevo dueño de EMI Music, el CEO de Terra Firma podia hacerlo.

-Jay… todo saldra bien, te lo aseguro… al menos todo a salido mejor de lo que esperabas- comente intentando animarlo, al parecer en vano.

-Lo se, y agradezco cada segundo que has estado a mi lado aapoyandome- **(N.A.: Que romantico :') hasta yo me impresiono del romanticismo de Jared xD)** ante ese comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme- Aunque esta situacion realmente me supera… que ocurriria en caso de que esto salga mal? Que diran los chicos en caso de que tengamos que separarnos? QUE DIRA EL ECHELON?- esa ultima parte la dijo en un grito desesperado.

Odiaba escucharlo hablar de esa manera, y como estaba sentado en una silla de escritorio, fue muy facil voltearlo para que me viera directamente a los ojos. Se veia agotado, tenso, preocupado… y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos, y con rastros de haber derramado unas cuantas lagrimas. Mataria a cualquier idiota que lo hiriera de cualquier forma, pero en este momento era mas importante calmarlo (aunque la opcion de darle una cachetada estaba tambien siendo analizada)

-Escuchame bien, Jared Joseph Leto- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre completo, pero eso no importaba mucho- El asunto de EMI saldra BIEN, que digo bien… saldra EXCELENTE. Si se separan, bien, los chicos comprenderan… Y el Echelon te estara apoyando siempre… "tu familia siempre estara aquí para apoyarte"- dije, citando la misma frase que a diario repetia mi padre cuando algo no salia bien.

En ese instante, Jared me abarzo, obligandome a sentarme en sus piernas. Era la primera vez que lo hacia (bueno, que demonios estaba diciendo… esta era la primera vez en todo lo que conllevaba el asunto "Relacion con el caso Leto"), y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Sabes? Me estaba preguntando donde demonios habias estado metida durante todo este tiempo…

-En Chile, y si me hubieras visto, probablemente hubieras pensado: "Oh, no! Es otra FanGirl psicopata que quiere violarme"- dije, lo cual logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-No creo que hubiese pensado eso… pero al menos fue mejor que cuando nos conocimos: "MIERDA! MATE A UNA CHICA"- respondio, con falso horror, lo cual causo que ambos nos rieramos, pero volvio a ponerse serio- No sabes cuan feliz estoy de haberte atropellado… de otra forma no hubiera conocido a la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta.

En ese momento me robo un beso. Estaba convertida en un maldito tomate… Jared no pudo evitar reirse cuando vio mi expresion avergonzada… pero si acaso era posible sonrojarse mas, lo hice cuando siguio hablando.

-No sabes cuan dificil fue aguantarme las ganas de besarte…- comenzo, mientras besaba mi cuello, aturdiendome, tal y como lo hizo durante la noche anterior- … de abrazarte… de tocarte…- bueno, ya nos estabamos llendo a asuntos para mayores… Dios! Si Demian me viera… - No te imaginas la tortura que fue ocultar lo que sentia por ti…

-Lo mismo digo…- respondi, con la respiracion agitada por sus caricias… y hundiendo mis manos en su cabello- Sabes que tenia ganas de besarte desde que fuimos a la playa…?

-Y llego Shannon? No le hable por eso durante 3 dias… pero, sinceramente, tenia ganas de besarte desde hacia mucho tiempo…- admitio, avergonzado.

-Desde cuando?- pregunte, curiosa por su cambio de actitud.

-Desde… desde el choque…- y su "aparente inocencia" comenzo a desaparecer a medida de que los botones de la camisa comenzaban a desaparecer.

Ya estabamos llegando demasiado lejos, y no soportaba la idea de que en cualquier momento Shannon, Tomo o Emma pudieran entrar en un momento… incomodo, por asi decirlo, asi que antes de dejarlo terminar, me levante de un salto.

-Desde que me atropellaste? Ahora comprendo que el mito es cierto…- comente riendo, mientras me alejaba de el.

-Cual mito?- pregunto mientras se levantaba e intentaba atraparme, en vano.

-Bueno, son 2 mitos, uno es verdadero y el otro es falso… el primero es que eres un hombre… como decirlo? Ardiente- dije riendo **(N.A.: "Esa gatita volvera…", Hombre Ardiente, Pedro Ruminot, Club de la Comedia xD) **– Y el segundo es falso…

-Y ese seria…?- en ese momento, no vi el sillon que estaba detrás de mi, por lo cual no pude evitar caer… lo que le dio la posibilidad de abalanzarse sobre mi y de evitar un escape de mi parte.

-De que a Jared Leto le gustan solo las rubias oxigenadas…- ya estaba practicamente hipnotizada por sus ojos azules.

-Bueno…- comenzo, mientras los ultimos botones de mi camisa comenzaban a ceder- ahora sabes que prefiero a las castañas naturales…- en ese momento la camisa desaparecio, y se fijo por primera vez en la lenceria que usaba- y que ademas usen encaje negro- termino, con una picara sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Te he dicho lo mucho que amo tu sonrisa, Jared?- pregunte, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y lo acercaba para besarlo.

-Es la primera vez que lo dices…- dijo, con un tenue rubor rosa en las mejillas… y mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda.

En ese instante nos besamos, de manera desesperada… como si la vida no fuera suficiente para satisfacer mi necesidad de el. Me sentia como una jovencita mientras sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo… como si fuese mi primera vez…

Con la camisa fuera de lugar, y practicamente desnuda bajo su picara mirada, me sentia realmente nerviosa y sonrojada… Ok, lo admito, el ya me habia desnuda… pero durante la noche! Y no con la posibilidad de que alguien podia entrar en cualquier momento. Pero todas aquellas estupidas preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando una de sus manos rozo levemente la piel desnuda de mi pecho, haciendo que soltara, sin pensarlo, un pequeño gemido, el cual fue rapidamente silenciado por sus labios. Me sentia en el paraiso mientras su expertas manos recorrian mi espalda… mis piernas…

Era extraño, pero me sentia como una inexperta frente a el… como si esta fuese mi primera vez. Ok, lo admito, no he tenido muchos novios en mi vida, pero todos al ser unos años mayores que yo, tenian una gran experiencia en el sexo, gracias a lo cual aprendi a conocer mejor el cuerpo de un hombre. Pero Jared era completamente distinto…

El si habia estado con muchas (bueno, incluso "muchas" era poco para expresar la realidad del tema) **(N.A.: Si, lo estoy tratando de puto) **y sabia como volver loca a una mujer solo con el roce de sus manos. Estaba en el cielo mientras sus manos y sus labios me recorrian por completo… lo que quitaba cualquier posibilidad de respuesta de mi parte, salvo unos cuantos gemidos…

Pero este juego se puede jugar de a 2, no es cierto?

Sin previo aviso, y sin mas que una "inocente" sonrisa, decidi dejar de ser la inocente Caperucita bajo los encantos del Lobo feroz, y tome el control de la situacion. Dejandolo completamente sorprendido, me sente a horcajadas sobre el… hundiendo una de mis manos en su cabello mientras que la otra recorria su perfectamente marcado abdomen. El cuerpo de este hombre era como el de un maldito dios… un dios que logro que la mas ferrea mortal cayera bajo sus encantos.

Me miro de manera sorprendida y picara, ya que tenia una vista privilegiada de mi cuerpo casi desnudo… y el dandome una vista privilegiada de su perfecto abdomen. Estaba completamente expuesta ante el, practicamente mi cuerpo gritaba que era de su total propiedad. Al parecer comprendio rapidamente el mensaje, ya que al instante sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi baja espalda. Nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas, pero perfectamente sincronizadas.

-Ni siquiera sabes cuantas veces soñe con hacer esto…- dijo en un debil jadeo.

-Entonces me alegro de volver tu sueño realidad…- respondi, antes de volver a reclamar sus labios.

Me abrazo, causando que las curvas de mi cuerpo quedaran completamente pegadas a su musculoso cuerpo **(N.A.: sera delgado, pero no podemos negar que el tipo tiene musculos xD / conste, no soy FanGirl ni mucho menos me gusta Jared… prefiero a Braxton ^^) **

-Quieres escuchar lo que le dije a Shannon una vez sobre ti?- pregunto, con una sonrisa torcida, quitandome la respiracion.

-Por supuesto…

-Le dije que tenias un cuerpo infernal, pero la cara de un angel, a pesar de que jamas te habia visto de esta manera antes… ahora me doy cuenta de que tan equivocado no estaba… ya conoci el infierno… ahora hazme conocer el cielo…

Su comentario me sorprendio, y me dejo inmovil, lo cual le dio la posibilidad de volver a tomar el control de la situacion, recostandome sobre el sillon.

-Estamos estrenado sillon?- comente en broma.

-Por supuesto que si…- respondio, riendo.

Nuestros besos eran desesperados, al igual que nuestras caricias. No podia esperar a volver a sentir la sensacion de ser uno solo… pero el sillon nos hizo una mala jugada.

PAFF!

De un momento a otro, el sillon colpaso, haciendo que cayeramos. Comenzamos a reirnos como locos… si, caerte de un sillon te puede quitar las ganas de un momento a otro. Pero mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle… la pintura sobre el piano… la misma del tipo mirandose en el espejo. Acaso… acaso podia ser…?

-Jared, y esa pintura?- dije, centrando toda mi atencion en el cuadro.

-Cual? Ah, esa pintura… la tuve durante un tiempo en el estudio… me ayuda a inspirarme, sabes?- pregunto, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Como no respondi, siguio hablando.- Según tengo entendido, es de un hombre que, a pesar de que nadie le cree, el piensa que es un angel, por eso en su reflejo se ve con alas.

Era practicamente la misma descripcion que Demian me dio de la pintura maldita… Por favor, que no sea… que no sea…

-Y de quien es? Es increiblemente hermosa…- menti, con naturalidad… intentando ocultar el terror creciente en mi voz.

-De un tipo frances… un tal Jacques… Jacques De…- entonces estamos jodidos.

-DeLacoùrt? – complete, en un debil susurro.

-Si! Ese mismo… Lu… Estas bien?- pregunto, mientras intentaba mirarme a los ojos.

No era conciente de nada en ese momento, estaba completamente sumergida en el terror. Jacques DeLacoùrt… el hermano de Albèrt DeLacoùrt, el asesino de las pinturas. Ahora entendia la conexión entre los asesinatos y Albèrt! Pero debia confirmar que esa pintura era…

-Y cual es el nombre del cuador?- pregunte, casi sin voz por el terror.

-Believe.

Ahora si que estamos jodidos. Ignorando las preguntas de Jared, sali corriendo a mi habitacion para vestirme, necesitaba notificar esto a mi equipo. Mientras me vestia, debia llamar a Demian.

-Demian, necesito que convoques a una reunion URGENTE con el equipo del caso 7627- dije, en un hilo de voz.

-Ok, eso esta en proceso… que descubriste, Lu?- pregunto, nervioso.

-No puedo adelantarte nada… pero, mientras, necesito un equipo de seguridad rodeando el perimetro en la casa de Jared. Quiero vigilantes en un radio de 10 metros, completamente atentos, me escuchaste?- despues de esa ultima orden, corte.

Saque mi chaqueta, en la cual escondi mi placa y mi arma. Baje corriendo las escaleras, encontrandome con un sorprendido y preocupado Jared.

-Jay, tu motocicleta tiene gasolina, cierto? La necesito con urgencia…- dije, mientras saltaba los ultimos 3 escalones.

-Si, aquí estan las llaves…- dijo, mientras me las pasaba…- Lucy, que ocurrio?

-Nada, es que ayer Demian me llamo urgentemente… me tengo que ir… - pero antes, lo acerque a mi, y lo bese de manera desesperada… como si esta fuera la ultima vez en que nos vieramos- No salgas de la casa, por favor… te amo.

Era la primera vez que se lo decia, mirandolo directamente a los ojos. Dejandolo sorprendido, sali corriendo al garage. A los pocos minutos ya iba a mas de 160 km/hr en plena ciudad… al demonio si me ponen una multa, esto era urgente.

Llegue a los pocos minutos a un edificio donde el FBI tenia su vestuario. Si Albért era el maldito acosador, entonces ya debia de saber que mi Jared estaba bajo la proteccion del Fbi, y que yo era la guardiana del chico del increibles ojos azules. Esperen un segundo… dije "mi Jared"? Demonios… esta situacion ya se me esta saliendo de control. Ahora, ademas de ocultarle la verdad a Jared, debia de ocultar mi relacion para que no me sacaran del caso.

Me vesti de manera "casual": un traje negro, sencillo, camisa blanca (la cual me recordaba a otra cosa, pero debia preocuparme de otros asuntos), mis habituales Converse negras y una peluca de color rojo brillante. Nadie me reconoceria asi, ni siquiera Connie. Cuando estuve lista y fuera del edificio, me fui corriendo al Cuartel del FBI, que quedaba a la increible distancia de… una cuadra. Mostre mi placa al aguardia para poder pasar, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba en el salon de conferencias.

El cual, para mi desgracia, estaba lleno de rubiecitas, "Los Clones de Paris". Al menos estaban tambien Demian y Andrew Johnson. Andrew habia sido un muy buen amigo de mi padre mientras este vivio en Estados Unidos, y a mi me cuidaba como a su hija.

-Bueno, Villablanca… que descubriste?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, la cual reconoceria inlcuso muerta, por el terror que me causaba.

Ademas, el era el unico que me llamaba por mi verdadero apellido.

Nicholas Roberts, el comandante del FBI, un maldito desgraciado que seria capaz de vender a su propia madre para conseguir lo que queria. Asi que, decidi lanzar la informacion de una vez.

-Albèrt DeLacoùrt es quien persigue al sr. Leto.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio, lo cual me recordaba cuando aun estaba en Chile, y todos quedaban de la misma forma cuando resolvia un caso.

-Como… como lo descubriste?- pregunto Demian, sorprendido.

-El sr. Leto es el comprador de "Believe"… no lo pude descubrir antes porque estuvo durante mucho tiempo en el estudio de grabacion que Jay… digo, el sr. Leto tiene en su casa, y como sabran, es imposible entrar en ese lugar.

Lo que no me esperaba fue la respuesta de Roberts.

-Bien, dado que ya tenemos lo que necesitabamos, seras reemplazada por Carter. Desde este momento, quedas fuera del caso Villablanca.

QUE? ACASO EL MALDITO ES TARADO O QUE?

-Señor… por que sacar a Bennett del caso? No hay necesidad de reemplazo, ya que ella es lo suficientemente bue…- Demian intento defenderme, en vano.

-Reemplazar a Villablanca puede traernos… ciertos beneficios- termino, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Estaba furiosa, asi no soportaba que hablaran de mi como si no estuviera presente.

-Esta seguro, señor? Yo considero que un cambio en los guardianes seria muy brusco, ademas el sr. Leto es lo bastante inteligente para notar el por que del cambio.- dije, señalando lo logico.

-En eso Bennett tiene razon, señor- comento Andrew, sonriendome de manera dulce.

-NO ME CONTRADIGAN! VILLABLANCA, ESTAS FUERA Y PUNTO!

Acaso habia descubierto mi relacion con Jared? Eso era imposible… ya no me podia separar de Jared, asi que use un ultimo recurso.

-Al menos yo me gane la confianza de Jared sin que fuera necesario acostarme con el, como cualquiera de sus rubiecitas lo hubiese hecho.

TOMA! Ante ese comentario todas las tipejas me miraban con rabia, y no falto la que termino apuntandome con su arma.

-En eso Bennet tiene razon, jefe… Lucia se gano la confianza del sr. Leto en 3 dias… nadie sera capaz de superar eso- respondio Demian, divertido con mi comentario.

Nuestra logica era irrefutable, ante lo cual Nicholas no podia hacer nada.

-Bien, te quedas en el caso Villablanca… aseguren el perimetro en la casa del sr. Leto, vigilantes las 24 horas del dia… y tu, Lucia Villablanca, por ningun motivo te puedes separar del sr. Leto… salvo por algun caso excepcional.

Dicho eso, la sesion se dio por levantada. Nicholas de fue furioso… al igual que sus rubiecitas, ya que varias me dirigieron palabras poco amables cuando se iban llendo. Pero, lo que no me esperaba fue la reaccion de Demian, el cual salto sobre mi para abrazarme, causando que casi cayeramos.

-LUCY! ERES BRILLANTE! Jamas espere que dijeras eso sobre las oxigenadas- eso lo dijo con asco, causando que me riera… pero me puse seria cuando siguio hablando- Como te fue en tu cita con Ya-Sabes-Quien?

-Como te enteraste? Mejor vayamos a una cafeteria… las paredes pueden tener oidos.

En 15 minutos ya estabamos en un Starbucks, y comenzo el ataque Fitzpatrick.

-COMO TE FUE? Dime, dime, dime!-era como un niño pequeño expectante por un juguete por el cual habia estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

-Bueno… cenamos… hablamos de un monton de cosas, Demian!- bueno, eso era falso- Es necesario que te diga todo?

-La cena no es necesaria… pero ocurrio algo mas, cierto? Te brillan los ojos cuando digo "Jared"- comento picaramente.

-Bueno… SI! Soy la novia de ya-sabes-quien!- comente, con el mismo entusiasmo con el que le dije "si" a Jared.

-Y QUE OCURRIO DESPUES?-ahora si que se le notaba lo expectante…

-Es necesario que te diga TODO lo que paso despues?- le respondi, dejandole claro lo que habia ocurrido.

-LUCIA VILLABLANCA! TE ENVIDIO!- dijo antes de volver a abrazarme.

Pero, no se por que, me puse seria en ese momento de alegria… Ok, intentaria ser lo mas feliz que pudiese estando a su lado… pero, no queria perderlo; bueno, no es "queria", sino "debia".

-Sabes? Con el paso de los dias, Jared se volvio en el centro de mi universo personal… no se que hare cuando se entere de quien verdaderamente soy- murmure, seria.

-Bueno, ahora deberas protegerlo con tu vida… ya no solo es un trabajo mas para ti, Lu… es el hombre del que te enamoraste, ahora debes luchar por el- dijo Demian, dandome fuerza con sus palabras- Y ademas… yo te cubor! Nadie se enterara de lo tuyo con el sexy chico de ojos azules.

No pude evitar reirme antela ultima parte de su comentario, pero agradecia sus palabras. Ahora Jared no era solo un asunto prfesional… era alguien que se habia ganado mi corazon con cada pequeño detalle (o estupidez) que tenia hacia mi.

Asi que… Albèrt DeLacoúrt, atrevete a tocarle un pelo a Jared y seras hombre muerto.

* * *

><p>Prometo que el 14 estara pronto, ya que esta casi listo.<p>

**Luned Moon**, gracias por tus reviews, querida ;)

**CosaQueCamina**, gracias :) ademas, estoy pensando sobre tu sugerencia de narrar bajo otras perspectivas, pero es dificil ya que este fanfic es 100% Lucy.

**AlmitaLove, peartreeross, MacheSalas y Scarecrow Cobain** me alegro de tener nuevas lectoras!

Ademas, paseense por mi otro fanfic **Strangers In The Same Land**

No olviden sus reviews, ya que sin ellos me da depresion (?)

Gracias! MarsHugs!


	16. Chapter 14

Queridas lectoras! lamento la tardanza, lo iba a subir ayer pero murio mi modem :(

Anyway, hoy, por ser mi cumple, les hago como regalo el tan ansiado (?) capitulo 14! Ademas, tendremos 2 narrativas distindas hoy: Lucy y Shannon!

Sin mas que decir,

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Enumeremos:

ía pasado un mes desde que descubrí que Albèrt DeLacoúrt era el maldito que estaba amenazando a Jared.

un mes en que Jared y yo éramos novios.

un mes desde que intentaba ocultar nuestra relación del FBI.

lo más importante… hacia un mes que no dormía.

Bueno, si dormía, pero con suerte 3 horas diarias y siempre y cuando Jared estuviera en el estudio… ¡incluso había estado una semana completa sin dormir por estar protegiéndolo! La falta de sueño ya era demasiada, lo cual estaba comenzando a preocupar demasiado a Jared.

-Lucy… ¿que ocurre?- pregunto preocupado, mientras yo me desesperezaba en el sillón.

-Nada… simple falta de sueño, Jay- mentí con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Falta de sueño? Llevas días sin dormir bien, Lucia…- comento Shannon.

-¿Como le dijiste, Shann?- pregunto Jared, curioso.

Era tanto el sueño que tenia, que recién en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho Shannon… ¡me llamo por mi verdadero nombre! Le lance una mirada asesina, con lo que arreglo rápidamente su error.

-¡Lucy! Así le dije… es que, ya sabes, en español su nombre seria Lucia o algo así- inquirió nervioso.

-Ah, bueno… supongo que seria así… Champagne…- respondió Jared riendo.

-Cállate, Cleo…

-¿Champagne? ¿Cleo? ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunte curiosa por esos nombres.

-Es que un día, mientras los hermanitos Leto estaban aburridos, se pusieron a pensar como se llamarían en caso de que fueran mujeres- al menos Tomo era el único cuerdo… o al menos eso creo.

Pero, al verlos tan relajados y yo estando tan estresada, recordé un lugar… MI lugar feliz, donde podría des-estresarme y además los chicos podrían estar preparados en caso de alguna emergencia…

-Lucy, ¿donde mierda nos trajiste?- pregunto Shannon, enojado.

Si, no había querido decirles donde iríamos, así que estaban los 3 enojados cuando los saque de la casa a las 7 de la mañana, un día domingo, los había obligado a subirse al auto y habíamos llegado a…

-¡LUCY CONSTANCE BENNETT! ¡ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BODEGA! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACEMOS EN UNA MALDITA BODEGA?- grito Tomo, fastidiado.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada, Mofo…- comente, mientras bajaba del auto.

A simple vista, este lugar parecía una bodega gigantesca… pero detrás de la horripilante apariencia de este lugar en plena mañana, se escondía un impresionante campo de tiro. Solamente los agentes del FBI tenían acceso, pero, con unas cuantas llamadas, había logrado reservar este lugar solo para nosotros durante el día completo. Le mostré mi placa al guardia, el cual abrió la puerta casi en el acto.

-Lucy… ¿qué clase de lugar es este?- pregunto Jared, nervioso.

-Bueno, Jay… este es mi lugar feliz- respondí, con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto.

-Vaya, si este es tu lugar feliz, eso significa que eres más psicópata de lo que esperaba…- comento Shannon.

Solo le dirigí una pequeña mirada asesina… con la cual se quedo callado al instante.

-Es un campo de tiro, Sherlock- comente, y vi que la cara de los chicos se llenaba de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué un campo de tiro? No nos usaras de blanco, ¿cierto, Lu?- pregunto Jared, un poco asustado.

¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría decir eso? La única forma en que le dispararía seria si es que lo viera con otra tipa… bueno, no lo mataría, pero lo castro.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo, hermano? Puede que ni siquiera dispare bien…- Shannon no logro completar lo que quería decir, ya que se fijo en mi mirada casi asesina y el terror en los ojos de Jared.

-Se nota que no la has visto disparar nunca…

Me impresione, jamás pensé que Jared recordaría nuestro paseo por la feria, donde me vio "disparar" por primera vez… sonreí tímidamente, solo él podía recordar esos pequeños detalles. Me estacione, luego bajamos y nos dirigimos a la "recepción", donde se encontraba Christian, el manipulador de armas y programador de dificultad en las pruebas.

-¡Bennett! Siglos sin verte, pequeña…- ¿Cuál es la gracia de llamarme "pequeña"? – Y no vienes sola… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Tus guardaespaldas?- bromeo cuando se fijo en mi compañía.

-Ellos son Jared, Shannon y Tomo, unos amigos- los presente con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Jared.

Desde que nuestra relación comenzó, habíamos llegado a un "pequeño" acuerdo: cuando saliéramos públicamente, solo seriamos "amigos" y nadie más que nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos debían enterarse de lo nuestro. Solo le conté dos de los 3 motivos: Odiaría ser perseguida por los paparazzi (aunque más por las Fangirls) me acosaran por ser "la novia de Jared Leto", y además toda la expectación volvería a ser solo Jared, y no el disco. No podía decirle que si nuestra relación salía al público, yo sería inmediatamente sacada del caso y que no nos veríamos nunca más.

Le pedí perdón con la vista por volver a mentir, y solo encontré comprensión en sus ojos. ¡Dios! ¡El tipo es endemoniadamente perfecto!

-Bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Black Rock Shooter?- Chris estaba obsesionado con un programa computacional llamado VOCALOID, y me apodo así por una de las canciones de uno de los "personajes", Hatsune Miku.

-Vengo a que estos chicos aprendan a cómo manejar una pistola, y además necesito saber cómo esta mi brazo después del accidente- respondí mientras aceptaba una Colt Mt1911 que me tendía.- Además, buena elección.

-De nada, Lucy. Los blancos están donde siempre – comento con una sonrisa, mientras yo me dirigía a los blancos.- Ok, ustedes son los siguientes. Nombre y firma aquí… y veamos si son capaces de vencer a Black Rock- comento Chris riendo.

Shannon se paró a mi lado, con un arma bastante parecida a la mía.

-No creo que seas tan buena disparando como todos creen- lanzo de manera amenazante.

-¿Quieres apostar, Leto? Yo que tu no lo haría, Jared sabe exactamente por qué – me voltee para ver a Jay – ¿O no, esclavo?

Jared solo comenzó a reírse, ignorando las miradas confusas de Tomo y Shannon.

-Después nos explicas eso de esclavo, Jared. Muy bien Lucy, si yo gano tendrás que regalarme tu computador, pero si yo pierdo…- Shannon acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Si tú pierdes, me quedo con tu motocicleta. ¿Trato?- pregunte mientras extendía mi mano.

Shannon me miro fijamente durante algunos segundos, ya que muchas veces olvidaba que la "noviecita" de su hermano (o como solía llamarme Tomo, la nueva mascota de la banda) era una agente del FBI capacitada y además con mención en manejo de armas. Pero Shannon Leto nunca ha sido un cobarde, y estrecho mi mano.

-Trato hecho.

Me volví hacia los blancos, y decidí darle una pequeña ventaja a Shannon: yo tomaría los blancos más lejanos, dejándole los que estaban a una distancia relativamente más cercana a Shannon. Tome el cargador y unas cuantas balas, y era impresionante volver a sentir la sensación familiar de los proyectiles en mis manos, del delicioso y característico sonido de las balas entrando al cargador, del cargador entrando en el arma. Casi podía imaginar el proyectil saliendo, el impacto de la bala en el objetivo, y de la surreal sensación de libertad y despreocupación que sentía cada vez que disparaba.

-¿A quién le apuestas?- escuche la pregunta que Tomo le hacía a Jared mientras me ponía frente a los blancos.- 100 dólares a Shannon.

-100 a Lucy. Lo lamento amigo, pero acabas de perder- respondió Jared mientras reía.

Quite el seguro del arma semiautomática que tenia en las manos, y le dirigí una última mirada a Shannon antes de apuntar con mi brazo izquierdo. Era la primera vez que disparaba después del accidente, y no podía negar que sentía cierto terror de haber quedado con alguna secuela, o si mi puntería fallara. Sentí la familiar sensación del proyectil saliendo del arma… pero… ¿y si fallaba?

Todas aquellas dudas quedaron disipadas cuando la primera bala disparada dio justo en la cabeza del primer blanco. La sensación de triunfo me embargo, y en menos de 15 segundos había vaciado el cargador del arma… además de haber dejado la cabeza y el pecho del blanco completamente destrozadas. Inmediatamente tome el otro cargador y cambie de blanco.

-¡DEMONIOS, SHANNON! ¡TE ESTAN DANDO UNA PALIZA! Y por tu culpa acabo de perder 100 dólares- grito Tomo, furioso.

-¿Qué te iba a decir? Ah, si… TE LO DIJE- comento Jared, riendo.

-¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Aun quedan 3 blancos!- con mi visión periférica, pude fijarme que Shannon estaba teniendo complicaciones al cambiar el cargador, y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

-En realidad, esto acabara en 3… 2… 1… ¡LA GANADORA ES BENNETT!- dijo Chris, rompiendo la discusión.

Era verdad. Durante los 2 minutos que duro aquella discusión tuve el tiempo suficiente como para destruir los blancos restantes, lo cual dejo a los chicos con la boca abierta.

-¡NOOOO! Mi motocicleta…- escuche el breve lamento de Shannon – Esto no se quedara así, Villablanca… - a pesar de que fue un susurro, fue lo bastante alto para que yo escuchara.

Tengo que decir que fui presa de una extraña e irracional ira en contra de Shannon, pero ya llevaba bastante cansada de sus bromas y equivocaciones, así que tome mi arma y apunte hacia su sien. Shannon ni siquiera se movió por el terror, y los demás comenzaron a rogarme que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Nunca he disfrutado mucho de la desgracia ajena, pero no pude evitar que por mi rostro se colara una breve sonrisa psicópata mientras quitaba el seguro.

-Lucy… no lo hagas… te juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo…- juro que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

En ese momento, jale del gatillo.

Comencé a reírme al ver la cara de terror en los chicos y de Shannon escapando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el cargador en la mano derecha y que en ningún momento tuve la verdadera intención de matarlo, se acerco sonrojado y claramente furioso.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?- inquirió gritando.

-No lo sé… simple aburrimiento, ¿tal vez?- me acerque a él, simulando que limpiaba el sudor de su rostro, y susurre – Ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz si vuelves a llamarme Lucia Villablanca frente a Jared.

Shannon estaba inmóvil, pero supongo que entendió claramente el mensaje.

-Además, no lo hubiese hecho nunca si es que el arma hubiese estado cargada, tan imbécil no soy, Shann – comente, con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bueeeeno, después de esta traumática experiencia, siguen… ¿Bartholomew Cubbins y The King Mofo? ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?- pregunto Chris, rompiendo nuevamente la tensión.

No pude evitar reír.

-Leto y Milicevic, ustedes siguen- dije, mientras le tendía el arma a Jared.

-Lucy, no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor…- rogo Jared.

-No te preocupes, fue solo un susto… te prometo que no lo hare nuevamente- dije, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, pero lo suficientemente cercano a la comisura de sus labios.

Jared solo me lanzo una sonrisa rápida, mientras se dirigía a los blancos. Pero, de un momento a otro, comencé a sentirme débil… me sentía horriblemente mareada, y sentía que en cualquier minuto podía desmayarme.

Shannon lo noto al instante.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tan solo un poco mareada, pero ya estaré mejor – dije, lo más convincente que pude- Además… apuesto 100 dólares a Jared.

-Digamos que te creo… pero no, no pienso apostar y perder dinero, mi motocicleta es tuya.

-Sabia decisión. Y también, lamento lo de hace un rato… no se que me paso- me disculpe sinceramente.

-Mientras no se repita, Villablanca, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿vale, cuñadita?- supongo que me dijo así para molestarme, pero solo logro que sonriera. Me tendió la mano, como señal de promesa.

Tome su mano… pero se convirtió en un cálido abrazo.

Amaba abrazar a Shannon. Era como abrazar a un oso de apariencia peligrosa pero más adorable que un gatito. Intente concentrarme solamente en la leve presión de los brazos de Shannon a mí alrededor cuando la inminente sensación de desmayo me invadió. No, la felicidad al parecer para mí no puede ser completa. Inconscientemente, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, mientras mi visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Shannon se dio cuenta de inmediato de la situación, porque me obligo a sentarme.

-El stress te está pasando la cuenta, Lucia…- comento preocupado.

-Deja de llamarme Lucia, Shannon…- dije, con voz cansada.- Aunque, es normal que este así, mi deber es mantener vivo a tu hermano, a cualquier pre…

-¿A cualquier precio? ¿Incluso con tu vida?- dijo Shannon, importándole poco si los chicos escuchaban- ¡No puedes morir en el intento de mantenerlo vivo, mujer! ¡Gracias a ti por fin puedo ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de mi hermano! ¡Gracias a TI tiene la fuerza de seguir luchando por lo que cree justo! – dijo furioso, pero al mismo tiempo apenado por esa confesión.

Jamás llegue a pensar en eso, ni tampoco lo vi de esa manera. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que empecé a trabajar en el caso y antes de conocer a Jared en persona, todas sus sonrisas o su "alegría" parecían ser forzadas, para ocultar el verdadero dolor que llevaba por dentro, pero ahora…

No había ni un solo día en que Jared no despertara con una radiante sonrisa, con mucho más ánimo que el día anterior. Nunca quise creer que yo podía ser la causa de aquel cambio… quiero decir, seamos sinceros, yo solo debía protegerlo, no debía cambiar su vida. Pero si no veía aquella radiante sonrisa… aquellos ojos rebosantes de alegría… eso sería capaz de destrozar mi corazón.

-Ok, iré al médico, lo prometo- dije, sin mucho ánimo por la promesa.

-Esa es la Lucy que quería escuchar – al menos Shannon no había reparado en mi poco animo.

Me volví para ver el espectáculo… y realmente no sabía quién disparaba peor. Es decir, ya sabía que Jared era pésimo disparando… ¡PERO TOMO DABA LASTIMA! No es por ser mala ni nada por el estilo, pero hasta un perro disparaba mejor que él. Al final, gano Jared, quien lanzo un grito de júbilo.

-Ja Ja Ja, ¿Quién es el jefe ahora, Tomo?- se comportaban de manera tan infantil algunas veces, que realmente me preocupaban, pero…

-¡Ahora la lucha por el primer lugar! ¡El Barto contra Black Rock Shooter!- la expresión de Jared paso de victoria a pánico con el simple comentario de Christian.

-¡Hahahaha! La venganza es dulce, ¿o no, Jared?-dijo Tomo burlonamente.

Intente pararme, pero Shannon me lo impidió haciendo una leve presión en mi hombro (bastante leve, pero con lo débil que estaba, no podía levantarme).

-Lucy no se siente muy bien ahora- los ojos de Jared se llenaron de preocupación.- Christian, ¿Por qué no le traes un chocolate o algo con glucosa a Lucy?

-¡En seguida!- cuando Chris desapareció, Jared inmediatamente se acerco a mi.

-Hermosa, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto, mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi rostro.

-Un pequeño mareo, no desayune así que esa puede ser la causa- intente mentir, pero me descubrió.

-No es eso, llevas bastante tiempo así… mañana iras al médico- dijo, poniéndose serio- Y es una orden.

Lo mire suplicante. A pesar de haberle prometido a Shannon que iría al médico, sinceramente, odiaba los hospitales. Incluso más que a las arañas.

-No me veas así, con esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado no conseguirás nada- comento, depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Eres horriblemente irresistible, ¿sabías?- respondí, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.- Ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales te amo tanto.

El momento era hermosamente perfecto: uno de mis lugares favoritos, con mis personas favoritas, abrazando al hombre que amaba…

-Tomo y yo nos vamos, estamos "tocando el violín".- dicho chileno que le enseñe a los chicos, prácticamente significa "estoy estorbando en un momento romántico".

**-**Ya cállense- dijo Jared mientras me ayudaba a pararme y me abrazaba fuertemente.- ¿No ven que destrozan los momentos perfectos? (*)

No pude evitar sonreír, estábamos tan sincronizados que muchas veces pensábamos igual (incluso nuestras ganas de matar a Shannon eran idénticas). Además, a causa de mi estatura, siempre apoyaba mi cabeza contra su hombro, era una de las pocas formas en las que podía relajarme por completo.

-Además, ¿Por qué quieren vernos luchar por el primer lugar? Ya saben quién ganaría.- comento Jared mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Macabeo- dijeron Shannon y Tomo al mismo tiempo, causando que comenzáramos a reírnos.

En ese intervalo, llego Christian con una gran barra de chocolate, la cual devore ante la atónita mirada de los chicos.

-Vaya, a eso se le llama tener hambre- comento Tomo.

A los pocos minutos, comencé a sentirme ligeramente mejor. Al menos el chocolate serviría para darme una plena energía temporal, la cual aprovecharía antes de que el día terminara… o, desde otro punto de vista, hasta que mi cuerpo colapsara. Me pare, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de los chicos y me dirigí directamente hacia Chris.

-Christian, activa el campo de tiro en nivel difícil- dije, mientras volvía a tomar la Colt y varios cargadores llenos.

-¿Estas… estás segura?- pregunto Jared un poco nervioso- Como estas, un nivel difícil puede…

-Observa y veras, Bartholomew… esa chica, tratándose de armas, es distinta a una persona normal- respondió Chris serio, deteniendo lo que Jared quería decir.

-No te preocupes, Jay, estaré bien.

No imagine nunca que eso sería una mentira.

**Shannon POV**

Vimos como Lucy se dirigía a una habitación bastante extraña, con una escenografía tipo ciudad y varias ventanas, como en las películas de tipo Western, de las cuales, según nos explicaba Christian, saldrían una serie de objetivos móviles.

Esta demás decir que Jared estaba nerviosísimo (aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien), ya que el sabia que Lucy no estaba completamente bien. Ok, pensemos: hace un mes mi hermano y la chica FBI estaban juntos, y desde hace 2 semanas Lucy comenzó a presentar esos extraños síntomas, lo que podía significar que tal vez Lucy estuviera…

-¡Cuando quieras, Bennett!- la voz del programados me saco de mis locas cavilaciones.

No, es imposible que Lucy este embarazada… ¿o tal vez si? Bueno, si ese no era el "problema", entonces el caso, la exagerada preocupación y la impresionante presión le habían pasado la cuenta a Lucy; por lo tanto, este podría ser un severo caso de stress, el cual explicaría la falta de sueño y los extraños mareos (si, a veces me pregunto si no debería haber estudiado Medicina… o tal vez es mucho "Dr. House").

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, había una sinfonía de disparos frente a mí, y con cada proyectil disparado, había un nuevo objetivo el piso. No dejaría nunca de impresionarme con esa nueva faceta que habíamos descubierto en Lucy… que alguien tenga una habilidad casi sobrehumana con las armas es impresionante. En menos de 2 minutos, había "matado" a todos los objetivos.

-¡CHRIS! ¡SUBELO A NIVEL EXPERTO!- grito Lucy.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡Nadie ha podido pasarlo nunca!- la voz de Christian temblaba.

-Tómalo como quieras, el nivel difícil parecía nivel Novato… ¿Así entrenan los policías, agentes o lo que sea? Dan lastima- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Sabía cual era su estrategia: eso haría enojar a Christian, y así pondría el nivel experto sin chistar… o al menos eso creía yo.

-¡¿Qué el nivel difícil parecía novato? ¡¿Por qué no pruebas mejor el nivel pesadilla?-grito Christian, furioso.

Vi la pequeña sonrisa de triunfo por parte de Lucy, y el terror en los ojos de mi hermano. Lucy había logrado su objetivo: el entrenamiento se volvería serio, pero…

-¿Pero a que costo?- me impresiono bastante que Jared dijera en voz alta lo mismo que yo estaba pensando- ¡LUCY! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

LA suplica de Jared se vio silenciada cuando comenzaron a aparecer los blancos a una mayor velocidad que la vez anterior, tanta que incluso no podía seguirlos con la vista… pero, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos habían recibido un certero disparo en la cabeza o en el pecho.

-¿Eso era to… - no logro terminar de decir lo que quería, ya que prácticamente de inmediato Lucy comenzó a tambalearse, al parecer la poca energía que tenia la había abandonado.

Se apoyo en una de las paredes cercanas que tenia, visiblemente mal. Apenas vio que la situación estaba así de mal, Jared, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier palabra que dijera Christian, abrió la puerta y se acerco corriendo a Lucy, mientras Tomo y yo lo seguimos, aunque, me detuve antes de dirigirme hacia la castañita.

-Cualquier cosa que le pase a esa chica, será TU responsabilidad, ya que TU fuiste EL IMBECIL que activo ese nivel. ¿Entendido?- el tipo solo asintió.

Si, a veces puedo ser bastante aterrador.

Lucia realmente se veía mal: tenía la respiración demasiado agitada, estaba sudando y las manos le temblaban. En cualquier momento se desmayaría, por lo que teníamos que sacarla rápidamente de ahí.

-Jared, estoy bien, solo me sobre esforcé un poco- Y aquí vamos con la actitud "no me pasa nada" típica de Lucia- Tan solo necesito descansar. No debes… preocuparte… por… mí…

En ese momento, Lucy cayo inconsciente. Note que Jared tenía la intención de levantarla, pero el pánico lo tenía paralizado, y sin decir nada, como siempre, me acerque a la desmayada castaña y la tome en brazos. Hecho eso, Salí caminando como si nada en dirección a la camioneta, mientras los chicos me seguían.

-Cuando despierte…- ni siquiera termino la frase, ya que Jared lo miro con un odio capaz de quemar al mismísimo infierno.

Era extraño ver una expresión así en los ojos de mi hermano… pero supongo que cualquiera reaccionaria así cuando la mujer que amas se ve afectada por el enojo de un imbécil.

Nos dirigimos en silencio a la camioneta. Jared subió corriendo al asiento trasero, mientras yo acomodaba a Lucy a su lado.

-Shannon, tendrás que manejar tu- a pesar de la aparente calma, notaba lo verdaderamente tenso que estaba Jared.

-Ni que lo digas, llegaremos a casa antes de lo que esperas- dije, mientras cerraba la puerta.

El trayecto que a Lucy le tomo más de 30 minutos, a mi me tomo tan solo 15. Debíamos esperar a que la chica despertara, así sabríamos de una vez por todas que demonios le pasaba.

* * *

><p>Si el capitulo fue muy largo, lo lamento. Me fui "en volá"<p>

Espero sus reviews!

Lo olvidaba! al final tengo terminado mi tatuaje! :DD si lo quieren ver, les paso el link por interno (?)

Ademas! **Scarecrow Cobain**! Me encantaria realmente que hicieras esa critica en tu blog acerca de mi fic, de paso, podrias dejarme el link despues para leerla ;)

Sin nada mas que decir, ademas de GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, se despide,

midnight6277


	17. Chapter 15

****Holo :) Tanto tiempo, queridos lectores!

Lamento la tardanza de la publicacion, pero he tenido una serie de problemas que jodieron un poco mi inspiracion.

Bueno, como sea, aqui les dejo el 15 y al final del cap una pequeña aclaracion sobre el capitulo 14 (la cual olvide agregar, LOL!)

Como sea, la publicacion sera al parecer mensual, porque el 29 comienzan mis clases.

Eso seria todo, asi que... **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

-Así que un caso grave de stress, posible anemia y 5 días de licencia- esas eran las primeras palabras que decía Shannon desde que salimos de la consulta.

Por fin estábamos volviendo a casa luego de la cita a la consulta de Abby, la esposa de Johnson, quien después de una serie de preguntas y respuestas incomodas…

_-¿Tienes novio?_

_Ehmm… Si, algo parecido._

_-¿Vida sexual activa?_

_¿Es necesario responder? Ok, si… -inserte aquí mirada inquisitiva de Abby- bastante._

_-¿Posibilidad de embarazo?_

_No, ninguna… estoy en mi periodo._

… Y de las carcajadas de Shannon (por desgracia me acompaño él, ya que Jared tenía una reunión con Peter) me había mandado a hacer una gran cantidad de exámenes… los cuales no quería hacer. Ok, sé que es por mi bien y cualquier cosa que me digan la entenderé, he incluso puede que apoye algunas respuestas, pero estuve durante 2 años entrando y saliendo de hospitales, así que lo que menos quiero hacer es ver una aguja acercándose a mi brazo y perder sangre solo para una serie de estúpidos exámenes.

Si, al parecer no estaba de un humor muy agradable.

-Sí, además de una serie de exámenes que no…- no logre terminar la frase porque comencé a estornudar.

Shannon se reía a carcajadas.

-Pobre Lucia, esta resfriada y tiene que hacerse unos exámenes que no quiere pero que son obligatorios- si, a veces Shannon puede ser insoportable.

-También te quiero, tarado.

Estaba con ese "excelente" estado de humor desde mi desmayo. Jared estaba preocupadísimo por mí, cosa que apreciaba pero que al mismo tiempo odiaba ya que debía ser yo la preocupada y NO al revés; además de los gritos en las llamadas a Connie y Demian (decidí no llamar a mi tía, porque si lo hacía me mataba); el desayuno, almuerzo y cena que preparo Tomo de manera excesiva… con lo cual estoy segura que gane varios kilos de peso (aunque he de reconocer que el espagueti con salsa napolitana que preparo Tomo ha sido lo más delicioso que he comido)…

Ok, eso sería "bueno" para cualquier persona que no estuviera en un estado de ánimo estilo Grinch en Navidad (solo me faltaba ser una mota de pelo verde, el traje de Santa y el perro), pero después de un desmayo por causa de despreocuparse de su salud y privilegiar el trabajo cualquiera estaría así. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso sonó muy Constance Wayne!

-Lucy querida, tengo una duda… si debes estar 5 días sin trabajar, eso significa que tienes que estar 5 días lejos de mi hermano…- comenzó Shannon, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.- Entonces, ¿Dónde vas a estar estos 5 días?

Sabía que preguntaría algo como eso, así que ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

-A ves, querido Shannon, cualquier persona sensata tomaría esta oportunidad para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones- comente.- Pero…

-Pero tú eres la persona menos sensata de este mundo, así que no lo harás… ¿o me equivoco?

7 meses y me conocían más que muchas personas con las que he hablado durante años.

-Exacto, aunque claro, usare esta semana para relajarme un poco más, pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo por un simple stress- dije como si fuera lo más obvio y lógico.

-Bueno, cada loco con su tema… ¿y si te vas a la casa de tu jefe por unos días?

¿Ir a casa de Demian? Podía ser una opción… aunque, si Demian no podía, aun existía el comodín Connie. (Como siempre me decía: "Mi sillón siempre estará disponible para ti"… es un sillón cómodo, no me culpen)

-Bueno, lo pensare Shann. Además, todo depende de lo que diga mi jefe.

-¿No que tu jefe es Demian?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí, mi "jefe" es Demian, pero también está el "Gran Jefe", y ese es el peligroso- dije, esperando aclarar sus dudas.

Shannon se estaciono frente a la casa de Jay, pero en vez de bajar rápidamente para cerciorarme de que Jared aun estaba vivo, me quede sentada durante unos segundos mas...

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no era sobre el caso, ya que la casa estaba absolutamente rodeada de agentes encubiertos que actuarían ante la más mínima posibilidad de ataque, los cuales estaban disfrazados de vecinos, jardineros, basureros, guardias, etc. No, era un presentimiento distinto… era como si detrás de esa puerta estuviera alguien que podía destruir todo lo que había construido en cosa de segundos. Me trague el miedo, y decidí salir.

-Shannon, no apagues el motor- esa fue la última orden que di antes de bajar del auto.

Tenía razón. Cuando abrí aquella puerta, intente dirigirme de inmediato a mi habitación, pero durante el trayecto me tope con una escena nada agradable… con la cual debí mantenerme lo suficientemente cuerda para no llenar de balas al imbécil que tenía frente a mí.

****

**Shannon POV**

Tal y como me pidió la mascota, digo, Lucia, deje el motor encendido. Aun no comprendía el por qué de su petición, pero como estaba aburrido pensé en ponerme a escribir o escuchar música…

… pero Lucy salió en menos de 5 minutos de la casa con su porta-notebook y una mochila aparentemente llena de ropa. Salí del auto, sorprendido y curiosos (y asustado, pero jamás lo admitiría) del por qué Lucia había cambiado de opinión tan rápido.

-Lucy, ¿Qué demonios paso?

-Ehhmm… te lo diré cuando salgamos de aquí- a pesar de que se había puesto unos lentes oscuros note un leve temblor en su voz.

-Lucia, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡¿Está bien Jared?- pregunte, ya asustado por su actitud.

Me ignoro, y comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

-Necesito un guardián en la casa del 7627, surgió un asunto importante y no puedo encargarme de él ahora- dicho eso, corto.

-Lucy, ¿está bien Jared?- ya estaba más que impaciente por el silencio de la castaña.

-¿Tu hermano? Bueno, esta excelente, tan bien que lo encontré con una exuberante rubia completamente desnuda sobre él en el sillón- dijo con una falsa sonrisa y una voz tan fría que congelaría hasta el sol.- Súbete al auto y sácame de inmediato de aquí.

Se subió al auto dejándome completamente sorprendido por su respuesta, y como vio que no hacia absolutamente nada, comenzó a tocar la bocina de manera desenfrenada. Eso me saco del shock, así que subí de inmediato al vehículo y me puse en marcha.

Pero esperen… ¡¿Lucy dijo que Jared hizo que cosa? Eso debía ser una broma de pésimo gusto por parte de Lucy… ¡El tipo es completamente incapaz de hacer algo como eso! ¡El tarado la ama más que su propia vida!

Pero todas esas ideas se disiparon en el momento en que vi la ira, decepción y tristeza en los ojos de Lucy; lo que decía, muy a su pesar, era cierto. Ella jamás mentiría con algo como eso. Note sus intentos por mantener la calma, pero se vio sobrepasada cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera descontrolada. Tenía más que claro que esas llamadas eran de Jared, pero también tenía bastante claro que si Lucia le contestaba sería capaz de matarlo… pero la paciencia no es eterna, y al llamado nº 20, Lucia por fin contesto.

-¡Deja de llamarme, Leto! ¡No quiero escucharte!- dijo, mientras su voz se quebraba y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Lucy, por favor, déjame explicarte…- podía escuchar el ruego de mi hermano, pero esta vez no sería el abogado del Diablo.

Aunque el Diablo se tratase de mi hermano.

-¡¿UNA IMAGEN VALE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS, O NO IMBECIL? ¡NOTE CLARAMENTE A LA EXUBERANTE RUBIA DESNUDA SOBRE TI!- grito, causando que me asustara y por poco pierdo el control del vehículo.- ¡Así que deja de llamarme! ¡No quiero saber… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE TI!

Tras esa última frase, Lucia corto, y luego de dar una mirada de odio contra el pobre teléfono, rompió a llorar. Odio ver a una mujer llorar, sobre todo si se trata de alguien a quien el imbécil que tengo por hermano lo hizo daño… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Matarlo? Claro, me voy a prisión pero antes mamá y el Echelon me matan. Por el momento solo la llevaría a casa de su jefe… si supiera donde vivía.

-Lucia… ¿Dónde vive tu jefe?- pregunte, preparado para un grito de parte de la castaña.

-Déjame en el edificio del FBI, con eso está bien- dijo, ya más calmada.

-No te pienso dejar en un lugar en el cual no te vea segura- dije, sonando serio. Habrá mandado al infierno a mi hermano, pero Lucia ahora ya era parte de mi familia también.

Me miro, por primera vez en lo que iba de viaje, y vi lo abatida que estaba.

Lo que no espere, sin embargo, fue su respuesta.

-Es que… no sé donde vive- respondió avergonzada.

Debí tragarme las ganas de reírme, ya que a pesar de lo triste que estaba, Lucia aun podía bromear… o eso creo.

-Tiene que ser una broma, Lucy- dije, intentando sonar tranquilo.

-No Shannon, no es broma. Demian nunca quiso decirme donde vivía, así que o tendré que llamarlo… o quedarme con Connie durante unos días.

Ni siquiera espere a que terminara de hablar y me dirigí directo a la casa de Constance. Si alguien tenía que estar con Lucia en estos momentos, debía ser su mejor amiga, ¿no creen? Estábamos tranquilos sin hablar y cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Lucy suspiro cansada, y por la forma en que miraba al pobre aparato note de de inmediato que cavilaba la posibilidad de tirarlo o dispararle hasta cansarse. Como acto de "caridad" hacia una posible víctima inocente (entiéndase, el teléfono) tome su teléfono y lo conteste, sin mirar quien llamaba. (Esa manía la copie inconscientemente de la mascotita… digo, Lucy)

-¡LUCY! ¡¿Cómo estás?- era la voz de una chica que se me hacía bastante familiar.

Vi quien llamaba. No me sorprendía, en cambio, me preguntaba por qué tomo tanto tiempo para llamarla.

-Emma quiere hablarte- dije mientras le tendía el teléfono a Lucy.

Suspiro antes de contestar.

-Emma- contesto.- No me interesa en lo más mínimo que quieras cumplir con lo que te pidió el imbécil y actúes como mediadora –hizo una breve pausa.- Emma, no quiero enojarme también contigo, no lo defiendas- otra pausa.- Ok, ¿Si prometo que veré las grabaciones de seguridad dejaran de joderme? Vale. Adiós.

Corto, y seguimos el resto del camino en silencio. Deje a Lucy en la seguridad de la casa de Connie, pero antes…

-Shannon, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, por favor, no quiero ver ni a Jared, ni a Emma ni a Constance. No sería capaz de controlarme y no quiero que me odien, ¿Entendido?- sabia que intentaba sonar amenazante, pero solo sonó demasiado dolida.

Y decidí hacer algo que debí haber hecho antes, me acerque a ella, y la abrace.

-No te preocupes, Lulu, ninguno de ellos vendrá, ¿Ok? Tan solo yo vendré a ver como estas.

-No, tampoco quiero que…- no deje que terminara, me separe un poco de ella y la mire a los ojos.

-No le diré a nadie, Lucy. ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, desearía que fueras mi hermana, así podría joderte la vida más de lo que lo hago ahora- al menos, conseguí que se riera.

-Shannon, eso no tienes ni que desearlo, soy tu hermana menor te guste o no- dejo de reírse, y volvió a ponerse seria.- Gracias por todo, onii-chan.

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- sabía que era japonés, pero no sabía que significaba.

-Significa "hermano mayor"- dijo sonriendo.- Ya, vete, necesito dormir.

Nos despedimos, y me dirigí a las escaleras, encontrándome con alguien a quien también espere ver. Al menos su capacidad de deducción no fallaba, ya que supo de inmediato donde se encontraba Lucy.

-No quiere verte, hermano- le comente al tarado ojiazul de apariencia destrozada que tenía frente a mí.

-Lo sé, Shannon, lo sé… ¡Pero si solo pudiera explicarle! ¡Si tan solo me dejara contar MI versión de los hechos sin que tenga un cuchillo en las manos dispuesta a matarme!- si, Jared estaba mal.

-Ok, cuéntame a mi primero y veré como puedo ayudarte a hablar con la mascota, para así solucionar este problema de casados sin llegar al divorcio, ¿de acuerdo?- ni espere a que contestara, lo agarre de la chaqueta y lo obligue a salir del lugar.

Pero cuando empezó a contarme lo que en realidad paso, su historia tomo un rumbo más parecido al de una cámara indiscreta que a una posible infidelidad.

* * *

><p>Aqui la aclaracion (desde hoy las <strong>Notas de Autor <strong>seran asi **(*)**)

Se preguntaran por que en el 14, cuando Jared dijo que era un "momento perfecto", puse un (*), cierto? (al menos eso espero). Fue por esto:

_Era la primera vez que veia una verdadera chispa de satisfaccion por competir en Lucy. Desde hacia tiempo que no veia esa mirada llena de determinacion, ese aire competitivo y esas ganas de dispararle a todo._

_Me parecia ver por fin a la verdadera Lucy frente a mi. Y si podia ver eso, para mi era un momento perfecto._

__Bueno, como sea, prometo que publicare el 16 cuando pueda, asi que no me extrañen mucho.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 16

POR FIN EL 16!

Queria escribir mas,pero me di cuenta de que eso seria alargar demasiado... y quiero que este fic sea un poco mas largo.

Se nos acerca el final de esta temporada (?).Bueno, THE END IS COMING. Tan solo 3 (o quizas 5) capitulos nos separan del gran final.

PROMETO LAGRIMAS! LOL.

Como sea, **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- dijo Connie, estupefacta- ¡¿REALMENTE PASO ESO Y NO LO QUE CREISTE?

Debía reconocer que la situación era para no creerla. En realidad, a pesar de los pocos minutos en los que estuve dispuesta a escuchar la explicación de Jared (visto desde otro modo, los pocos minutos que me tomo sacar algo de ropa y largarme de ese lugar), jamás pensé que la historia de "esa rubia se apareció vistiendo solo un abrigo, dijo que era amiga tuya, la invite a pasar y se me lanzo encima" llegase a ser cierta.

-Exactamente, eso paso- dije, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Lucy, deja de fumar… sabes que esa cosa puede matarte- me regaño Connie, mientras tiraba la cajetilla a la basura.

-Connie, al menos estoy pagando por mi muerte, así que no me jodas- mirada asesina de Connie- Ok, dejando el asunto de los cigarros que fumo una vez al año, lo importante es planear como demonios me volveré a acercar a Jared.

Habían pasado 5 días exactos desde el incidente de la rubia, quien, por desgracia, termino siendo Carter (uno de los clones de Paris, la imbécil que me iba a reemplazar en el caso), y sinceramente no tenía el valor de volver a mirar el rostro de Jared. Jamás he sido impulsiva, en cambio, siempre pienso mil veces las consecuencias que pueden tener mis acciones… pero desde que acepte este caso, mi vida se convirtió en un caos.

Un caos que en estos momentos extrañaba en serio.

-No Lucy, los cigarrillos son más importantes ahora. ¡Cuando llegaste aquí fumaste 2 cajetillas en un solo día! ¡DOS CAJETILLAS EN UN DIA!- cuando Connie se enoja, se enoja en serio.

-¡Ok, mamá! ¡No es para tanto! Sabes que fumar es algo que hago cuando estoy realmente estresada- intente convencerla de eso. Nuevamente, fue en vano, ya que me miraba como si quisiera lanzar por la ventana el último cigarrillo que me quedaba.

Por gracia o por desgracia, una llamada telefónica salvo mi pobre cigarro. ¿Por qué dije "por desgracia"? Ah, si… por esto:

-Bennett, ¿Quién habla?- la costumbre de no ver quien llama está muy arraigada en mi.

-Lucy… soy yo… necesito que vengas.

Juro que casi me pongo a llorar cuando escuche SU voz. 5 días sin la voz de Jared y ya empezaba a pensar que mi vida era un infierno. Estuve a punto de ponerme a decir cosas estúpidamente cursis y melosas, pero el show debe continuar.

-¿Ir? ¿Yo? ¿A tu casa? Solo hare eso para devolverte la cantidad de tarjetas de disculpas que venían en las rosas que me mandaste durante estos días.

Jared era un romántico de otra época, era la clase de hombre que cualquier fanática de las novelas románticas mataría por tener: su mejor forma de disculparse era enviar a diario varias docenas de rosas al departamento de Connie. No le devolvía las rosas por 2 simples motivos: amo las rosas y porque no quería verlo.

Lo escuche suspirar. Mala señal.

-Es por un asunto de trabajo. Necesito tu voz.- dijo, tranquilamente.

-Ok, voy para allá- debía seguir fingiendo frialdad… al menos por un par de horas.

Tome mi notebook y las llaves de la ex-motocicleta de Shannon (¡Benditas apuestas!) y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Hey, fumadora compulsiva! ¡No vayas a comprar más cigarrillos! ¡Si lo haces te juro que te mato!- y cuando Connie promete algo, lo cumple. Pero hoy solo sería una frase sin sentido.

-No voy a comprar cigarros. No me esperes, ya que puede que no llegue- dije, mientras abría la puerta.- Me voy a la casa de Jared.

Dicho eso, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo del lugar para no escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Connie.

A pesar de viajar a velocidad máxima por la carretera (con riesgo de multa) en una MTT Y2k, realmente deseaba llegar rápido a ese lugar que se había convertido en mi hogar. No solo era porque por fin vería a Jared y arreglaríamos esta estúpida situación, sino que también habían sido 5 días sin ver ni a Tomo, ni a Vicki, ni a Emma… en resumidas cuentas, desde hace 5 días que no veía a nadie de mi nueva familia.

Trague en seco y encendí un cigarrillo antes de golpear la puerta de aquella casa. No tenía ni idea como sería recibida, ni mucho menos lo que se me podría venir después. Considere 3 veces el regresar a la casa de Connie (escondiendo la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado antes de llegar aquí) y encerrarme en mi habitación aquejándome de un falso dolor de cabeza. Cuando por fin me decidí, alguien abrió la puerta, cortando mi respiración y deteniendo mi corazón por unos segundos.

**Jared POV**

Había escuchado la motocicleta llegar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la puerta, y cuando estuve a punto de abrirla, mi mano se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la manilla. Si, Lucy me había encontrado en una posición en la cual nadie podría creer que no parecía lo que ocurría, pero a pesar de que le rogué, ella aun no me perdonaba. Y ahora, ¿Cuál fue la estúpida excusa que se me ocurrió para pedirle que viniera? Pedirle que me prestara su voz para Night Of The Hunter. Respire hondamente, y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, con su chaqueta de cuero arremangada, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, un short negro, sus habituales Converse… y un cigarrillo en los labios. Quitando el detalle del cigarrillo, Lucy se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Hola, Jay.

Debí mantenerme lo suficientemente calmado para no lanzarme a besarla.

-Hola, Lucy… pasa.

Paso por mi lado, tan perfecta y fría que casi no la reconocía.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- dijo, mientras apagaba el cigarro.

-Como te dije, necesito tu voz- dije, siguiendo su mismo juego- Se que hablas algo de francés, así que necesito unas cuantas frases para ponerlas en Night Of The Hunter.

Su cara era de completa sorpresa.

-¿Mi voz? ¿EN NIGHT OF THE HUNTER?- se le llenaron los ojos de emoción.

-Ehmm… si. Tienes una buena voz y a la chica que le hicimos anteriormente las pruebas no me pareció lo suficientemente buena-dije.

Ok, dejemos la farsa. A la chica que se le hizo la audición tenía una excelente voz, que sinceramente nos encanto a todos… pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra excusa para traer a Lucy de regreso y así poder convencerla de que nunca hice nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme.

-Lo siento, Jay… pero no puedo- dijo, seria.

-¿Por qué? Tienes una buena voz…-intente convencerla, pero no pude.

-A ver, dejemos este infantil teatro de supuesto trabajo en equipo. Me pediste que viniera solo porque querías que resolviéramos esto, ¿o me equivoco?- me descubrió, con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Evite mirarla, lo cual me puso en evidencia. La escuche soltar una débil carcajada, lo cual hizo que volviera a mirarla.

-Después hablamos de eso, ¿Quieres? Ahora necesito ver a los chicos-dijo, sonriéndome dulcemente, mientras se volteaba, pero…

-¡JARED! ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!- apareció Shannon, gritando- ¡LUCY! ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!- dicho eso, se acerco a ella y la arrastro al estudio de grabación.

Ok, ya me asuste. Que Shannon grite que hay problemas y que se lleve a Lucy a rastras ya era extraño. Jamás me imagine que el problema del que hablaba Shannon fuese tan grave.

En pocos segundos, la base de datos en la que se encontraba nuestro trabajo, "This Is War", se desvanecía a velocidad meteórica. Todos observamos el computador aterrados, viendo como el trabajo de meses se destruía en segundos. Ya nos resignábamos a una pérdida total, hasta que Lucy de un momento a otro saco su notebook y lo conecto a nuestro equipo.

-Shannon, sirve de algo y enciéndeme un cigarro. Jared, tú te quedas. El resto de ustedes se larga- era extraño ver a Lucy tan seria y concentrada… además de la alarmante velocidad en que sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado.

En pocos segundos, todo lo que pidió Lucy estaba hecho, solo quedábamos Shannon y yo en el estudio, y el sonido de un rápido tecleo.

-Primero que nada, esto es obra de un cracker poco hábil, que dejo varios huecos en su intento de robo, lo que nos permite hallar la base "criminal"- comento Lucy, con el cigarro en los labios.- Después de eso, debo instalar este archivo- dijo, apuntando a un icono extraño-, el cual me permitirá entrar a esa base de datos, extraer lo que están robando y cumplir con una pequeña venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunte, impresionado por su rápido plan mental.

-Instalar el STUXNET o el Jack O'Frost (*) en su sistema, para destruirlo por un par de horas. Pero antes que nada, debo recuperar tu base de datos, he visto cuanto se han sacrificado por eso.

Nos mantuvimos callados por unos minutos. Si, de esa base de datos dependía nuestro disco y todo eso, pero que Lucy estuviese tan comprometida y arriesgando incluso que descubrieran que ella era LUNET, ya era demasiado.

-Instalare mejor el STUXNET, Siemmens tiene "la cura" para ese virus. Si uso el Jack O'Frost es seguro que descubrirán que es LUNET la persona que se está infiltrando, con lo cual…- no pudo continuar, ya que comenzó a toser. Cuando se logro calmar, continuo- podrían descubrir también el lugar donde se está efectuando el contraataque.

-¿Cómo… podrían saber que eres tu?- pregunto Shannon.

-Sencillo, el Jack O'Frost no tiene una cura como el STUXNET… el cual, tanto el virus como la cura, yo fui una de las desarrolladoras- comento, pero volvió a toser.

-¿Sigues enferma, cierto?-pregunto Shannon.

-En teoría, no, pero cuando me sobreesfuerzo mi organismo responde de esta manera. Es su forma de pedir un descanso… al menos la fiebre aun no empieza- dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

Así que Lucy no solo estaba poniendo en riesgo su identidad, sino que también su salud solo por nosotros. Si le pasaba cualquier cosa seria por nuestra… digo, por mi culpa, por no haberla detenido a tiempo.

-Lucy, deten…-no pude terminar, porque emitió un leve grito de triunfo.

-¡BIEN! Estamos en proceso de recuperación de todos sus datos… y no creerán quien fue el responsable-dijo, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ante nuestras atónitas miradas, Lucy decidió no esperar respuesta.

-EMI. Al parecer intenta sabotearlos, ya que saben que no les será posible ganar la demanda…-dijo, tosiendo- Esperen un segundo.

Unos tecleos mas, y se abrió una ventana de conversación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿De esta forma trabajan las disqueras ahora? Permítanme decirles que esto será usado en su contra durante el fallo del tribunal. Así que ustedes deciden: quitan la demanda o desacredito completamente a EMI. Adiós.

Dicho eso, Lucy cerró la ventana.

-¿No crees que podrán descubrirte?-pregunte, algo preocupado.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dijo, mirándome a los ojos, por primera vez en estos 5 días- use un alterador de voz, así que para ellos quien los contacto fue un hombre, y no tienen forma de rastrearnos. Además, ese archivo se abrirá cuando ya tengan todos sus datos de vuelta.

-Eres una maldita genio, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Shannon, sorprendido-Aunque… ¿qué demonios es eso del Jack O'Donnell o lo que sea?

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, pero es bueno escucharlo de vez en cuando. Bueno, el Jack O'FROST es un virus que codifica por completo los datos del equipo, y es casi imposible hacer que vuelva a su estado original… bastante bien lo saben los 3 discos duros que murieron durante las pruebas- respondió mientras se volteaba a verme.- Shannon, déjanos solos, por favor.

Shannon desapareció casi al instante, no sin antes tocar mi hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos, debo disculparme- comenzó a decir.- Nunca he sido una maldita persona impulsiva, pero créeme, la situación parecía algo que realmente no era y me sorprendió muchísimo.

-Yo aun sigo sin creer lo que me dijiste… ¿realmente pensabas que esa chica podía haber sido contratada por un paparazzi?- pregunte.

Exactamente, hace 5 días atrás, cuando Lucy entro en la casa y me encontró con una rubia desnuda sobre mí en nuestro sillón, ocurrió exactamente esto:

_Vi que nos miraba completamente sorprendida, y antes de correr a las escaleras, dijo:_

_-Vaya… lamento interrumpirlos. Ustedes sigan que yo ya me voy._

_Dicho eso, corrió hacia las escaleras, pero antes…_

_-Ah, si… Jared, por favor, la próxima vez que ocurra algo como esto, cuelga al menos una calceta en la puerta o un cartel de "Ocupado"._

_Realmente me sorprendí por lo tranquila que sonaba. Si que era una buena actriz, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en esos momentos estaba pensando cosas que no eran. Salí corriendo detrás de ella, y la encontré con una mochila prácticamente desbordada con ropa._

_-¿Adónde vas?_

_-Ehmm… no tengo idea, pero tengo 5 días de licencia así tengo que mantenerme alejada de ti- escuche que su voz temblaba._

_-Lucy, lo que acabas de ver…- intente decir, pero me detuvo._

_-¿No es lo que parece? Esa respuesta la conozco- dijo por fin mirándome, furiosa y al borde del llanto- No me pongo a decirte todo lo que pienso por el sencillo motivo de que esa chica pudo haber sido contratada por un paparazzi._

_Dicho eso, me empujo y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la puerta. La mire antes de que saliera._

_-¡Vuelvo en 5 días! Aprovecha que estas SOLO, Jay._

-Y aun lo sigo pensando… pero lo que importa aquí es que después del llamado de Emma decidí revisar las cintas de seguridad, y ahí estaban las pruebas que necesitaba- dijo.

Era bueno que ella se hubiese dado cuenta por fin de lo que en realidad había pasado, pero la situación también tenía un grado de culpa proveniente de mí. Me acerque a ella, y me agache para que nuestras miradas quedaran a la misma altura.

-Yo fui el imbécil que no salió corriendo detrás de ti para disculparme. Fui un cobarde y lo lamento- dije, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Pero eso también me ayudo a darme cuenta de otra cosa. Lucy tenía fiebre. Ahora, el impulsivo seria yo. Sin previo aviso, la tome entre mis brazos y salí con ella en dirección a mi habitación. Eso significaba también que tendríamos que pasar por donde estaban los chicos.

-Jared, por ultimo esperen hasta que nos vayamos para que se reconcilien- cuando Tomo dijo eso, todos estallaron en risas, y Lucy se sonrojo más que nunca.

Decidí ignorarlos, y subí las escaleras con una castaña que rogaba para que la bajara. También decidí ignorar sus protestas.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, la deje con cuidado sobre la cama.

-¿Me quieres decir qué demonios intentas hacer?-pregunto, avergonzada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-Que te quedes quieta y te recuperes- respondí, mientras le tendía una manta y me sentaba a su lado.- Cúbrete.

-¿Ahora quieres mandarme?-dijo, mientras hacia lo que le pedí.

-No, pero de igual forma lo hiciste- inflo sus mejillas, como señal de descontento.- Pareces una niña pequeña haciendo eso.

Me saco la lengua, furiosa. No pude evitar reírme por su infantil actitud, y no pude evitar acercarme más a ella y besarla. Sentí que se resistía… pero poco a poco fue cediendo.

Cuando mis pulmones rogaron por aire, me separe de ella.

-Hay algo que no entiendo… cuando hicimos la apuesta del día del esclavo, trabajaste bajo presión pero no te ocurrió esto. ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunte, aun a centímetros de su rostro.

Suspiro, y volvió a ponerse seria.

-Es una manera en que mi cuerpo se opone a mis "actos criminales". Generalmente, cuando actuó como hacker, esto no ocurre, pero ahora trabaje como cracker… puedes interpretarlo como una señal de que a "algo" no le gusta ese trabajo- respondió, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ahora todo parecía volver a ser como era antes, como si el acto de la rubia jamás hubiese existido. Debía a provechar eso antes de que Lucy cambiase de opinión. Pase mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura, y me recosté a su lado.

-Lucy… ¿Cómo fue que diste con las cintas de…?-ni siquiera termine, ya que vi que estaba profundamente dormida.

Me seguía impresionando lo hermosa que se veía dormida, era casi un privilegio ver su rostro así de calmado (tomando en cuenta que gran parte del tiempo es demasiado seria o demasiado rígida… incluso a tal grado que parece militar).

Me moví para intentar abrazarla de una mejor manera, pero lo tomo de otra forma.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte- dijo en un débil susurro, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

No pude evitar lanzar una débil risa. La tormenta había pasado y su "perdón" llego de una forma inesperada (aunque, técnicamente hablando, nunca paso nada con esa rubia).

-No lo hare… por ahora descansa… Lucia.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

(*) STUXNET: **Stuxnet** es un gusano informatico que afecta a equipos con Windows, descubierto en junio de 2010 por VirusBlokAda. Stuxnet es capaz de reprogramar controladores logicos programables y ocultar los cambios realizados.

Jack O'Frost: Virus ficticio del manga **Dengeki Daisy** (muy recomendable si les gusta el romance), con las caracteristicas que dice Lucy.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Mi tatuaje: (no se si se vera) h t t p : / / p i c . t w i t t e r . c o m / 0 J o t u b C h

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


	19. Chapter 17

Holo! (si, mi complejo con Megamind volvio ._.)

Lamento la tardanza de publicacion, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera publicado antes y muchisimo mas largo que este.

Advierto que el capitulo 18 tendra un salto en el tiempo, asi que la historia se centrara en el dia 20 de diciembre de 2009 (aunque no lo crean, trato de apegarme lo mas posible a la realidad de la banda, lo que muchas veces me lleva a alterar algunos sucesos de este fic)

Sin nada mas que decir,

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

Irse de "paseo" por Venecia siempre fue uno de mis sueños, y más si podía hacerlo tomando de la mano a la persona que amaba… calvo que jamás pensé que "la persona que amaba" terminaría siendo un actor que se pasara una semana promocionando una película en un festival y que recibiese mas amenazas de muerte de las que pudiese esperar.

En el preciso momento en que pusimos un pie en el aeropuerto con dirección a Venecia, debimos pasar por exhaustivos procesos de seguridad ideados por ciertas personas perteneciente al FBI (alias: Roberts, Fitzpatrick, Villablanca, más conocida como Bennett y todos los relacionados al caso 7267) para prevenir cualquier tipo de arma o bomba tanto en los equipajes como en los aviones. El problema fue que dichos procesos se repitieron tanto en la llegada, en el ingreso al hotel y en el regreso a casa (En momentos como ese desee no ser tan perfeccionista ni sobre protectora... ¿pero que se le va a hacer, no?).

No negare nunca que ese viaje fue una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado, desde las largas caminatas hasta los atardeceres de la mano de Jared, sin miedo a que descubrieran nuestra relación... fueron las mejores 2 semanas de descanso que jamás tuve.

Pero el descanso tiene que acabar, y así paso.

En esos momentos nos encontrábamos a punto de entrar a la audiencia final por la demanda de EMI y todos estaban increíblemente nerviosos. Créanme, si yo fumaba cuando estaba estresada, Shannon y Tomo parecían chimeneas... un cigarro tras otro. Emma mordía nerviosamente sus uñas y Jared cada 5 segundos se pasaba las manos por el pelo o veía el reloj.

Se sorprendieron bastante con lo cómoda que me sentía en los tribunales, pero debía mantenerme así de calmada en caso de que el fallo pareciese estar a favor de EMI, ya que debería hacer una jugada maestra para dar vuelta el resultado; y de un momento a otro, el guardia dio aviso de que debían entrar. Solo entro Emma a acompañar a los chicos, ya que yo estaría en otro lugar vigilando los avances... Visto desde otra forma, estaría en una habitación dentro del mismo tribunal lista para actuar.

Mientras que el juez daba una "pequeña" descripción del caso, y los abogados (tanto acusadores como defensores) presentaban sus puntos de vista, comencé a hackear los computadores de la sala... Si, otra vez volvería a ser cracker, al menos solo por un par de minutos. Cuando dicha operación estuvo completa, me dedique a "cambiar" mi apariencia, es decir, ponerme una máscara que cubría la mitad de mi rostro y pintar mis labios con un labial carmesí. Si esta era la primera aparición publica de LuNet, debía de verme presentable.

Me dedique a observar el caso. Peter defendía a los chicos como si su vida dependiese de ello, pero el bastardo de Guy Hands (CEO de Terra Firma) se veía tan confiado con la resolución del caso, que prácticamente note de inmediato que había gato encerrado. Le prometí a Jared que no haría nada si todo estaba en un marco legal, pero este caso estaba lejos de un tribunal, sino que más bien parecía sacado directamente de una mesa de negociaciones. No pude evitar sonreír... Le dije a los chicos que esto pasaría, y no me hicieron caso; de todas formas, LuNet iba a participar si o si en este caso.

Cuando se dio la pausa en el caso, llame a Jared de inmediato.

-Me pediste que no me metiera en este asunto, pero lo hare de todas formas- dije, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

No me importaba si era una sala de no fumadores, necesitaba aparecer calmada frente a las cámaras.

-Lu, pequeña, no es necesario... El jurado está a nuestro favor, así que...- no deje que continuara.

-De tu lado, Jay? Que me dirías si te dijera que la resolución del caso fue dictada hace meses cuando el honorable señor Hands le pago una cuantiosa cantidad a cada miembro del jurado para contar con su voto de aprobación?

Jared estaba en silencio.

-Sabias que de todas formas iba a tener que participar- Inhale,- y si me odias después de esto no me va a importar, porque sé que les estoy salvando el pellejo.

-Sabes que sería incapaz de odiarte, hermosa...

-Entonces confía en mi, se lo que tenemos que hacer- no pude evitar sonreír nuevamente-. Pero eso sí, ignora todo lo que diga en ese tribunal, ¿entendido?

.

**Jared POV**

En el preciso momento en que Lucy afirmo que todo ya estaba resuelto, no pude negar que una ira asesina me invadió. Solo por pagar unos cuantos miles de dólares a cada jurado y todo nuestro trabajo se iba al fondo de un pozo.

Decidí tan solo seguir sus instrucciones, las cuales consistían en mostrarme sorprendido cuando el hacker más buscado apareciera solo para defendernos. Después de esto, y si salimos victoriosos, juro que le hare un altar a la chica.

Nos dijeron que ya podíamos entrar así que nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares; y cuando entraron los jurados, con sus rostros tranquilos y sin culpa aparente, note que nuestra suerte ya estaba echada.

-Dada la situación del caso, el jurado ha decidido que 30 Seconds To Mars es cul...- a pesar de que lo imaginaba, era igualmente duro de escuchar.

-¿30STM culpable? Señor juez, tengo una última prueba que tal vez quisiera ver- todos nos "sorprendimos" al escuchar una voz femenina con un leve acento francés.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Se puede saber quién es usted?- dijo el juez, mientras Peter sonreía.

Al parecer, el también había descubierto quien era la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Por supuesto- en ese momento, una de las pantallas que estaba cerca del jurado se encendió, mostrando a una chica de corto cabello pelirrojo, una máscara veneciana (Cada vez que podía, Lucy usaba ironías… y al parecer esta no era la excepción) y los labios pintados de rojo carmesí.

Ni siquiera yo creía que esa fuera Lucy.

-Permítame presentarme señor juez, soy LuNet. Supongo que ha escuchado hablar de mí, ¿cierto?-comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál se supone que sería esa prueba?- replico nervioso Guy.

-Como muy pocas personas de esta sala sabrán, hace un par de semanas la base de datos donde se encontraba el último disco de esta banda, fue alterado con fines criminales para vulnerar su moral. Es decir, fueron afectados por un serio ataque cibernético- respondió, ahora completamente seria.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no todos manejamos tales términos- comento el abogado acusador.

-Lamento si soy muy técnica con mi lenguaje. Pero bueno, en términos sencillos la base de datos fue hackeada con el fin de destruir su trabajo.

Todos en silencio. Vi como Shannon se tragaba las ganas de reírse y Tomo se veía aliviado.

-¿Alguna prueba física? Si no, sus acusaciones no serian comprobables y como sabrá ya estamos rastreando su ubicación para...-el abogado intentaba por todos los medios sacar de sus casillas a Lucy, pero ella aun se veía calmada.

-¿Para apresarme? pueden hacerlo. En estos momentos estoy en un hotel en Venecia de vacaciones con mi pareja. Aunque si me rastrean, podrán ver que deje mi "ubicación" en el mismo tribunal donde están ahora- el abogado quedo en silencio, sorprendido y derrotado- Las pruebas en estos momentos están siendo enviadas a cada computador de esta sala.

No termino de decir eso cuando la pantalla de nuestro computador se lleno de imágenes que demostraban que LuNet estaba en lo cierto. El lado acusador estaba al borde del colapso, intentando contener vanamente su enojo.

Habían caído en el juego de LuNet.

-Les propongo un trato: si retiran la demanda, estas pruebas jamás verán la luz pública; pero si siguen con su estúpido afán de demandarlos, estas serán enviadas de inmediato a todas y cada una de las revistas y diarios más influyentes del mundo. Es su decisión: 30 millones de dólares o el "prestigio" de su empresa- LuNet se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Al igual que ella, lo sabíamos. EMI había perdido.

Ni siquiera fue necesario escuchar la resolución del caso: la demanda retirada y una compensación económica por daños morales y psicológicos en el proceso, además de un cierto porcentaje a una cuenta de un banco extranjero para una de las múltiples cuentas de LuNet.  
>Antes de que saliéramos, decidí seguirle el juego.<br>-Gracias- dije mientras veía a la chica tras la pantalla- te arriesgaste solo por ayudarnos... ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
>A pesar de la máscara, sabía que estaba sorprendida. Pero casi al instante recupero la compostura.<br>-Digamos que por servicio comunitario, no merecían tal trato- respondió, con una amable sonrisa-. Además, me encanta tu banda, Leto, no quería que el Echelon pasara por esto.  
>-Eso… no me lo esperaba- comente, nervioso.<p>

-Aprovecha Jared, tal vez no siempre estaré allí para cuidarte a través de las sombras. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi novia esta esperándome ansiosa para ir a caminar- antes de apagar la conversación, volvió a dirigirse a mi- Provehito In Altum.  
>No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando dijo "novia". Lucy sí que sabía cambiar la historia de su vida de un momento a otro... Además, estaba eso de "no podre estar siempre a tu lado". Fue inesperado de escuchar, aunque lo imaginaba. Ella no estaría siempre a mi lado, su trabajo se lo impedía. También sabía que en esos momentos debía de estar maldiciéndose a sí misma por hablar demasiado, y sin controlar su sinceridad.<br>Cuando salí, y vi a la hermosa castaña de pelo largo sonreírme, mirándome "expectante" esperando por una respuesta que ya sabía, llegue a una conclusión: debía aprovechar, tal y como dijo LuNet, cada momento que pasaba al lado de la chica que arriesgaba su vida y su trabajo a diario solo por mantenerme a su lado... y para protegerme.

* * *

><p>Lamento lo corto que salio! Pero esta es mi supuesta vision de como fue la resolucion de la maldita demanda, ademas de ser un capitulo de "relleno" (asi el salto no seria tan drastico).<p>

Gracias por sus reviews, queridas, cada vez que veo una alerta en mi correo mi corazon se acelera de alegria (?)

ADEMAS! Leyendo un fic de Harry Potter por ahi, saque una idea: dare alguna frase de alguna pelicula del sr. Leto... la primera persona que en su review me diga que pelicula es... ganara un OneShoot a su eleccion (LucyxJared, LucyxShannon, un dia normal en la casa Leto... todo permitido, menos yaoi porque soy mala escribiendo yaoi xD) Ademas, agreguen su correo, sino no tendre donde enviar el oneshoot

La primera frase es: "Si mezclas el puré de patatas con la salsa, después no se pueden separar, es para siempre. El humo sale del cigarrillo de papá, pero nunca vuelve a entrar. No podemos volver atrás, por eso cuesta elegir. Hay que tomar la decisión no elijas, todo sigue siendo posible... "

Es bastante sencilla, asi que espero sus respuestas.

Se despide,

**midnight6277**


	20. Nota del Autor

**¡ME ARRODILLO ANTE USTEDES PIDIENDO PERDÓN POR ESTE RIDÍCULO RETRASO!**

**Se que no tengo perdón de ningún Dios por los... ¡¿CASI 2 AÑOS?! ¡Jebus, ¿que mierda hice en todo ese tiempo?!**

**Bueno, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

**Como modo de disculpa, estoy re-escribiendo esta historia por completo (ahora estoy terminando de editar los capítulos 2 y 3, ademas de terminar sus últimos 3 capítulos (si, esta historia consta de 22 capítulos mas un final alternativo, ademas de varios extras planeados en un futuro cercano))**

**Así que, mientras termino, les dejo el capitulo 1 completamente remasteurizado, re-escrito, re-enchulado y todo lo que tenga como prefijo "re".**

**Pronto se viene la secuela de esta historia, "Bright Lights", que ira cronologicamente desde el 20 de diciembre de 2010, o la era This Is War (aunque la historia en si de Lucy y Jared re-aparece el 4 de abril de 2011) hasta lo ultimo, es decir, la era "Love Lust Faith + Dreams".**

**Asi que sin mas demora, y otra vez, perdon.**

**Patricia.**


End file.
